A family that with stands time
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: Jack and Sandy manage to make it home but something goes wrong and they end up three hundred years in the past.
1. Jack is reborn again

Jack blinked as someone called his name and turned to see his little sister standing behind him. "You promised you would take me skating Jack lets go." She pleaded while tugging on his arm.

Jack smiled as he reached for his ice skates his little sister happily went to get her own ice skates and the two of them were soon walking out the door to their home. "Be careful." Their mother told them Jack turned to smile at her.

"We will." He reassured their mother, laughter in his voice as his little sister pulled him outside and to the pond where they could skate. They had been skating for an hour when the sound that Jack never wanted to hear again echoed throughout the clearing. He moved as close as he dared to his sister, removed his skates and started talking to her, trying to keep her calm.

"It's ok, it's ok. Don't look down just look at me." He told her, keeping his gaze on her.

"Jack I'm scared."

"I know, I know." He stood up and took a step forward, the ice cracking under his feet. "But you're not going to fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No we're not." She cried.

"Would I trick you?" Jack inched his way closer to her.

"Yes, you always play tricks."

"Alright well not… not… not this time, I promise. I promise you're going to be fine. You'll have to believe in me. You wanna play a game, we're gonna play hopscotch, like we do every day. It's easy as one." Jack took a step, the ice once more cracking under him so he pretended to lose his balance making his sister laugh a little. "Two." He moved his other foot and jumped to land on the thicker ice. "Three, alright now it's your turn." He told her as he reached down feeling with a hand for the stick beside him.

He picked up the stick, "One." Jack moved the stick in front of him as he scooted slightly closer to her and she slid a foot forward. "Two." His sister slid her other foot forward. "Three." Jack swung the stick around her waist and gently flung her onto the thicker part of the ice, the momentum sent him in the spot his sister stood only seconds before.

His sister lifted her head up and she smiled at him. Jack stood up returning her smile just before the ice broke under him. "Jack." She yelled as he fell into the water. _"Stay safe little sister. No matter how many times I have to relive this moment I will always save you." _Jack thought as he sank to the bottom of the pond, now knowing that the Man in the Moon would bring him up out of the pond, giving him life and a name.

That night Sandy waited at the edge of the pond for the Man on the Moon to bring Jack out from under the ice so he wouldn't have to relive the next three hundred years alone. Not long after he arrived the ice started to crack and Jack was pulled from the water by moonbeams and gently set on his feet, the ice mending itself under him. Sandy silently watched while Jack stared up at the moon then bent down to once more claim his staff. Recognizing the soft golden glow coming from behind him Jack turned around, a smile on his face. "You came does that mean you remember too?" Jack wanted to know. Sandy nodded then made a picture of an upset and crying little girl. "My sister, I have to go make sure she's alright, let her know I'm still here and will be watching over her… but I don't even remember her name."

Jack and Sandy returned to the house that Jack grew up in and are soon standing by the window where Jack's sister was lying in a ball on the bed. Jack lightly tapped his staff against the glass causing the girl's head to jerk up and stare at the window as frost covered it. As Sandy began to write a message in the frost Jack pressed his hand against the window, watching Sandy.

"Her name's Emily?" Jack asked and Sandy nodded as he wrote, _Emily, your brother has returned as the winter spirit now known as Jack Frost and has told me that he will always be here to watch over you. All you have to do is believe in him."_ Seeing the writing appear in the frost along with the hand print, Emily jumped off the bed and ran over to the window where she placed her own hand opposite of Jack's, tears running down her face.

As she stared out the window, trying to see through the frost, the tears stop and a smile appears on her face. "I think she can see me Sandy. What do I do?" Jack whispered as Emily spun around and ran from the room.

Sandy formed a picture of Jack and Emily hugging. "You're right, I need to calm her fear and let her know it really is me." Jack said as Emily came running around the corner toward them.

"Jack!" Emily shouted happily and threw her arms around him the second she was close enough. "You came back I thought you would never return." She sobbed into his shirt.

Jack smiled sadly as he knelt down to pull her into a hug. "I could never leave my little sister, just remember that no matter where I have to go to give others snow I will always return here. This is my home after all my family is here. Thank you for believing in me Emily."

Emily stepped back to get a better look at Jack. "Your hair… it's… white." She said in awe as she reached up to feel it.

Jack chuckled. "Yes and my eyes are now blue I am a winter spirit after all Emily. I can control the snow, ice and frost with the same stick I saved you with. I can also fly with the winds help."

"Emily who are you talking to?" Their mother asked as she came around the corner.

"Jack mom, he's a winter spirit now and promised he will watch over me. The Sandman told me all I have to do is believe in him and I did and I can see him now." Emily answered.

Jack stood up and took in everything he could so he would remember what their mother looked like. "Emily tell mother that I'm not sorry I saved you and would do it again if I had to even if it meant giving up my life for yours."

As Emily repeated what Jack told her to, their mother started crying. Emily glanced behind her as Jack spoke again then turned back to look at their mother. "Jack said for you not to cry but to laugh instead. He doesn't want you to mourn his death but to celebrate his life."

"Is he standing behind you Emily?" Their mother asked and Emily nodded. Their mother took a step closer as she stared at the spot Emily had glanced at, her eyes widening as her eyes soon were able to see Jack standing behind Emily. "Jack? Is it really you?" She said through her tears.

"You can see me mother?" Jack asked, slightly hopeful and she nodded. Jack stepped around Emily and moved to stand in front of their mother. She lifted a hand to lightly run her fingers through his hair.

"What happened to your brown hair and… your eyes, their blue, you're so pale Jack and cold."

Jack smiled, "I'm a winter spirit now. The Man on the Moon brought me back and someday he will choose me to become a Guardian for all the children on this world. He also told me my name, Jack Frost. The only bad thing is that I don't have all of my memories but I know of a way I can get them back."

Their mother laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around Jack, whispering. "Your full name is Jackson Overland Frost though I suppose I could get use to just calling you Jack Frost. I'm glad you have returned to us my son."

Jack welcomed her embrace, leaning against her. 'I'm glad too mother." He sighed before moving out of her arms. "I wish I could stay longer but I have a job to do. I will come back though, when I can." Jack turned towards Sandy. "I'm ready to go now Sandy."

Sandy nodded to Jack and they were soon flying off to wherever to wind took them. Jack looked back briefly and called out, "Bye mother, Emily. I will see you again someday."

Both Emily and their mother waved back to show they heard then went back inside once Jack was gone from view. "Where are we going first, North's, Tooth's or Bunny's? I would like to be able to meet them on better terms this time so that when it's time for me to become an official Guardian I won't be shoved in a sack and tossed through one of North's portals." Sandy quietly chuckled and made a picture of Tooth and Baby Tooth.


	2. Guardians of Wonder and Memories

Tooth is telling her fairies where to go to collect the teeth when Sandy hovered in front of her. "Hi Sandy, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Tooth greeted and Sandy formed a snowflake over his head followed by an arrow pointing at Jack. "Oh a new immortal and a young one at that. He's still a child." Tooth exclaimed as she flitted over to Jack to get a good look at him.

Jack grinned, knowing that Tooth wouldn't be able to resist checking out his teeth. "Hello, Sandy told me you're the Tooth Fairy and insisted I come meet you. I'm Jack Frost or at least that's what the Man in the Moon told me my name is."

"Jack Frost… Jack Frost why does that name…. oh I remember you now. You were born to Sarah and James Frost, the name they gave you was Jackson Overland Frost. I have your teeth here somewhere." Tooth said excitedly making Jack chuckle.

As Tooth was searching for Jack's teeth Jack looked around to see if he could spot Baby Tooth and spotted her just returning from collecting a child's tooth. Once she had placed the tooth were it belonged Jack gently caught her, holding her close to his face. "Hello Baby Tooth, I'm Jack Frost." He told her before letting her fly out of his hand.

Baby Tooth fluttered around Jack twittering excitedly until Tooth came back and gently shooed her away. "Bye Baby Tooth, hope to see you around some time." Jack called as Baby Tooth went back to doing her job.

Tooth smiled softly, "Baby Tooth hm. I kind of like it Jack. Where did you come up with the name?" She mused.

"Well she looks like a smaller version of you so I thought Baby Tooth would fit her more than any of your other fairies." Jack explained.

"That she does." Tooth said fondly as she watched Baby Tooth fly off with a coin. Shaking her head Tooth turned back to Jack and held out a small cylinder box to him. "I found your teeth Jack, if you want you can have a look at the memories they hold. Sandy explained to me that you don't remember anything but you saving your sister and waking up as a winter spirit."

Jack glanced down at the box then up at Tooth. "It's alright I don't need to look at my memories, I already know who I am and what I am even if it's not official yet." Jack replied as he took a step back, smiling at Tooth. "Thank you for the offer just the same."

"Alright then if you're sure." Tooth responded as she drew the box closer to her body.

Jack nodded once as Sandy came over to him, a clock above his head. "Sandy's right, we've took up more than enough of your time and should be going."

"Well it was good meeting you Jack I hope we can become friends." Tooth said and Jack smiled.

"I would like that Tooth." He answered then waved bye before quickly flying after Sandy. As they were flying Jack thought of how to approach the subject of what to do when the time came for them to once more fight Pitch and decided to come straight out and say it.

"We should talk about what we plan on doing when the time comes to face Pitch this time around. I don't feel like having to watch you get taken over by his black sand again, the first time was hard enough. I felt like I had let you down, that I didn't do enough to save you."

Sandy looked at Jack sadly before telling him that they don't have a choice but to let him be taken over by the black sand. That there was no other way for Jamie to believe in Jack but to let things play out like they did before; Jack flew in front of Sandy, forcing him to stop. "No! No way am I letting you sacrifice yourself for me. I don't have to be believed in this time Sandy! I don't want to have to watch you get taken over by the black sand ever again!" He yelled.

Feeling bad for upsetting Jack Sandy placed a hand on his arm, smiling at him, to calm him down and let him know that everything will be alright though he refused to promise Jack he wouldn't allow himself to be over taken by Pitch's black sand, knowing that it will be for the best to just let it happen so Jack would gain Jamie as a believer in order for the boy to help defeat Pitch.

Growing frustrated with Sandy refusing to promise him he wouldn't let history repeat itself Jack flew off to the North Pole without Sandy, forcing the Guardian of Dreams to speed up so he wouldn't lose the future child Guardian, a deep sadness etched on Sandy's face for what he will have to do three hundred years in the future.

Jack landed in front of North's home and waited for Sandy to join him, having let his hurt and anger go. As soon as Sandy was standing next to him Jack turned toward him, "I'm sorry for losing my temper back there Sandy." He apologized. Sandy simply smiled at Jack before going and pulling on the rope North had installed just for Sandy.

As they waited for one of North's yetis to open the door Jack told Sandy some of what he wanted to do for the next three hundred years, Sandy listening and commenting or answering a question when he needed to. The yeti who opened the door grumbled as he let them in and lead them to the globe room, where he left them while he went to let North know they were here.

"You know what I think that was Phil." Jack commented as he took a look around the globe room.

"What is this, Christmas is almost here. I don't have time for… Sandy, good to see you old friend and who is this you have brought with you?" North hollered as he came into the globe room.

"Name's Jack Frost and I'm one of the Man on the Moon's newest immortals. I was reborn only a week ago. You must be North, Sandy had told me about you and the other Guardians not long after I was reborn." Jack told North as he flew around the globe.

"Ah, a new winter spirit. Good to meet you Jack Frost, I hope Sandy only told good things about me to you." North replied in a teasing manner making Jack smirk.

"Not to worry the only things Sandy had to say about you are good." Jack answered, landing to stand in front of North. "And I'm not just any winter spirit I am _the_ winter spirit, I am the one who will bring _fun_ to all the children of the world." Jack stated, hinting at what his center is hoping North will catch on.

North's eyes light up, having caught Jack's hint, "Fun huh, maybe in future Man in Moon chose you to be official Guardian."

Jack and Sandy shared a look as North turned away for a second, Jack chuckling and thinking, _"You have no idea North." _Just then Phil entered the globe room and Jack walked over to him to see how he felt about Jack helping out with testing how well the yetis were doing with keeping unwanted visitors out. Phil agreed, liking the idea so he and Jack came up with some ideas on how Jack could attempt on breaking into North's home without getting caught.

"So Jack, Sandy told me you died to save your sister, yes. What has Man in Moon told you?" North called out.

Jack glanced up at North, "The only thing he told me so far is my name." He answered after Phil left.

"I see well no worry when he's ready Man in Moon will have more to say. I feel it in my belly." North assured Jack making the future child Guardian grin. "You have place to stay?" North questioned Jack.

"Yeah, my current home is the pond I drowned in and was reborn from. It's in Burgess which is also the place where my mortal family lives." Jack responded as he flew to stand by Sandy. "Sandy found me not long after I was reborn and befriended me."

Sandy nodded in agreement with Jack when North glanced his way. "That good, I'm glad Sandy befriended you Jack Frost. Now if you excuse me I have work to do before Christmas." North told them before leaving the room.

Taking that as a hint it was time to leave, Sandy and Jack left by way of an opened window and flew to their next and final meeting of the Guardians, Bunny.


	3. Guardian of Hope

"Did you find the tunnel yet?" Jack asked Sandy as he slowly flew low along the ground, searching for the flower that would tell them where one of Bunny's many tunnels were. "Oh hang on I think I found it." Jack said before Sandy could reply. Sandy landed next to Jack as the future child Guardian tapped his foot against the ground to open the tunnel allowing them both to fly in, the tunnel closing up after them.

When they came out of the tunnel Jack took a moment to take a look around, enjoying the beauty of Bunny's warren. He drew in a deep breath then let it out slowly, Sandy watched him smiling, before Jack called out, "Hello is anyone home?" Catching Bunny's attention.

"Who wants to know?" A voice called back from somewhere further in the Warren.

"Sandy and Jack Frost." Jack called back and soon Bunny can be seen hopping towards them.

"Oh no, I do not want any winter spirit in my Warren. Sandy get him out of here before he freezes everything." Bunny demanded.

Jack pretended to look hurt, pressing a hand to his chest, "You don't want me here and I thought we could be friends but if you're worried that I'll freeze over your Warren then I'll leave." He sighed before turning to fly back up the tunnel.

Sandy shook his head at Jack's acting the boy almost making Sandy believe him. "Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you just wanted to be friends. Please don't go, come I'll show you around my Warren as long as you promise not to freeze anything or make it snow." Bunny quickly said and Jack turned back around a smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Jackson Overland Frost but you may call me Jack Frost and I was only reborn a week ago. Sandy has been showing me around and introducing me to his friends." Jack held out his hand and Bunny took it.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund but you may call me Bunny. All my friends do." Bunny replied as he shook Jack's hand once then quickly let go. "Crikey your hand is cold but I guess that's because of what you are."

Jack laughed before answering, "Yeah I get that a lot. I am the winter spirit after all. I bet it's not every day that the Man in the Moon brings a mortal back to life as an immortal."

Bunny jerked his head around to stare at Sandy, who nodded in answer to his unasked question. "Well this does change things then. The winter spirit huh, nice to meet you Jack Frost. Any time you want to stop by to help with Easter or just talk then you're more than welcome to."

"Thank you Bunny, I would like that and I promise not to cause any damage inside your Warren now the tunnels on the other hand." Jack tells him before laughing and flying up out of Bunny's reach.

As Jack flew around the Warren, being careful not to freeze anything, Bunny talked with Sandy asking him about Jack and what he meant by the Man in the Moon bringing a mortal back to life as an immortal and Sandy told him how Jack had saved his little sister ending up drowning in the frozen pond instead and having watched it happen made the Man in the Moon's decision on making Jack one of his chosen though it would be years before Jack would become an official Guardian. "Something seems off, you know something you're not telling me Sandy."

Sandy began to look anywhere but at Bunny at those words, unsure if he should tell him or not but finally decided to let Bunny know about him and Jack. He formed a figure of him and Jack then someone riding a horse followed by a clock. "Uh you and Jack somehow traveled back in time." Bunny guessed making Sandy nod. "So you two know what will happen in the future. When and why does Jack become a Guardian?" Sandy shook his head refusing to answer Bunny's question telling him that he has to wait to find out what happens in the future.

"Alright fine mate, keep your secrets but I will be keeping my eye on you two." Bunny stated before he went back to what he was doing before Sandy and Jack showed up. After he was gone Sandy went to find Jack to let him know it was time for them to leave and they were soon flying among the clouds once more.

* * *

Another week passed before Jack was able to return to Burgess for a visit. When he did return he found that Emily had told her friends about him and had convinced them to believe in him. It happened an hour after he had returned as was making sure that the ice covering the pond was thick enough so it wouldn't break and send anyone else into the freezing water.

"It's Jack!"

Jack's back!"

"Jack come play with us."

A bunch of voices shouted as soon as they saw the winter spirit making Jack spin around in surprise that turned into a grin as he saw Emily and her friends huddled together at the edge of the pond. He skated over to them, his staff trailing behind him. "Hello everyone, I hope you have been goo or I may have to tell Santa if you haven't." Jack teased, leaning against his staff once he came to a stop in front of the children.

All the children looked up at him in awe. "You know Santa Clause?" One of the boys asked.

"You bet I do, I met him about two weeks ago. I also met the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy and, if you're lucky, you might get to meet them as well." Jack told them, making the girls giggle and the boys cheer at the thought of meeting the Guardians.

Jack spent the day playing with the children and telling them stories of the Guardians. Hours passed and one by one the children were being called inside by their parents as the sun went down. Emily, being the last one, insisted on Jack joining her inside. At first Jack was having a little reluctance about going into the almost too warm house but soon gave into Emily's pleading.

"Alright, but just for a little while I am a winter spirit and too much heat can hurt me." Jack told her making Emily smile as she pulled Jack into the house.

"Mother, Jack has returned." Emily told their mother and the woman turned around with a smile.

"I am glad you have come home Jack. How long will you be staying this time?" She said as she pulled Jack into a hug.

He returned her hug, answering. "I will be out on the pond until morning, I have to bring snow to New York but I will be back after I am done there. I will be leaving in the mornings to bring winter to places that need it then return here for the night until it's time for spring to come."

Their mother stepped back, a worried look on her face. "You will be sleeping outside in the cold?" She asked having forgotten he is now a winter spirit.

"There is no need to worry about me mother, I will be fine outside in the cold. It does not affect me anymore but the heat does so I should be returning outside." Jack told her, hoping to calm her worry.

"At least have something to eat before you go back outside Jack." She insisted as she moved over to the fire place to scoop up a bowl of stew into a bowl for Jack. She set it down on the table in the spot where Jack sat down, his staff resting against the table beside him. Jack lightly blew on the stew just enough to cool it off before he began to eat it.

Once he was done Jack stood up and took his bowl over to where it would be washed then turned toward his mother and Emily, giving them both a quick hug. "That was very good stew mother, thank you." He told her, leaving through the door quickly to cool down after that.

"You are welcome son make sure you come home every chance you get to eat with us." She called as Jack disappeared into the small snow storm that he started.

"I will mother." His voice came back to her. Jack watched sadly as his mother went back inside, wanting so much to be able to stay longer in the house with her and Emily but knew he couldn't. Once she was back inside Jack flew off to what he now considered his pond to spend the night.

"Here you are, I was looking everywhere for you Jack. I have present for you for Christmas and since it's was your rebirth day two weeks ago I brought you another present." North exclaimed once he found Jack playing alone on his pond.

His eyes filled with joy, Jack took the two presents and eagerly opened them to find in one an exact copy of the blue hoodie he would wear in the future. Blinking in surprise at the gift as he pulled it out of the box he looked up at North. "Sandy told me about that and how you two were somehow thrown back in time." North explained.

In the other box was a globe that looked to be filled with nothing and Jack instantly knew what it was. With frozen tears falling from his eyes Jack flew at North, wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you North, this globe portal means a lot to me."

North returned his hug, "I knew it would that why I made it for you but you better not use it for anything except an emergency." North told him as he patted Jack on the back.

"I understand and don't worry I'll only use when I have no other way to reach you or the others." Jack promised as he wiped his tears away. "You should be going to deliver the rest of your presents." He then reminded North who nodded then left. Knowing it would be years before he would be able to wear the hoodie Jack went to put in a place where no one would ever find it but him.


	4. Jack and Sandy's day of fun

Jack was walking back and forth on the rail of Sandy and his sand ship home, since Jack spent the spring and summer seasons there Sandy told him he now considered it both their home, while he muttered to himself, waiting for Sandy to come down after he was done with his dreams, trying to decide whether he should poach the subject of what happened after he flew, hurt, away from the other Guardians that awful Easter day and that Pitch tried to get Jack on his side. The two of them had made plans to spend the day together even if Sandy would have to spend some of that time spreading his dreamsand to the children that needed it.

As Jack turned to go in the other direction Sandy floated down in front of him, a smile on his face. "Are you done?" Jack questioned and Sandy nodded. "Good because there is something we need to talk about. I… I think I'm ready to tell everything that happened the year Easter was ruined." Jack mumbled, not meeting Sandy's gaze as he did.

Feeling that it is hard for Jack to even mention what happened Sandy placed a comforting hand on his arm, to let him know it's alright. Jack drew in a shuddering breath as he looked at Sandy, tears in his eyes. "Thanks Sandy, I'll be alright but I need to get this out now or I won't be able to later."

Jack started with when they returned to the Pole, how Bunny talked them into helping him with Easter, them finding Sophie in Bunny's Warren, Jack taking Sophie home, finding Pitch's lair along with all of Tooth's fairies and the teeth, Pitch keeping Jack busy as his nightmares destroyed every egg and basket, loosing Baby Tooth and finding out what the nightmares did, the Guardians turning away from Jack, Pitch's and Jack's confrontation at the South Pole, Pitch forcing Jack to trade his staff for Baby tooth, the snapping of his staff, finally seeing some of his memories, Jack finally getting someone to believe in him and the final fight with Pitch up until Sandy came back.

Sandy remained silent through it all, just letting Jack talk though at times Jack trailed off and was quiet for a few minutes before he continued a range of emotions from sadness to pure joy showed on Jack's face. When he was done telling Sandy everything Sandy pulled Jack into a hug and simply let Jack cry, not knowing any other way to comfort the boy. After a while Jack pulled away and wiped his eyes.

Sandy gazed at Jack to make sure he was doing better now, earning a smile from Jack. "I'm alright Sandy. Now it's your turn. I want to know what happened for those four weeks you avoided me."

Briefly looking away, knowing that Jack deserved to hear his explanation with words, not pictures, Sandy told Jack what he saw and the reason why he avoided Jack those four weeks. Once Sandy was finished Jack sat back, not sure what to say. Sandy lightly touched Jack's face to let him know it was alright for Jack not to say anything he knew without words what Jack wanted to tell him. "Thanks for understanding Sandy, you're the best friend, best brother, anyone could ever have." Jack whispered.

Deciding that they had talked enough about sad stuff, Sandy gripped Jack's hand and pulled him to his feet then flew away from their sand ship intent on making the rest of their day spent together is fun. Jack laughed as the wind caught him so Sandy could let go of his hand which he did and circled around Jack before he flew off, challenging Jack to a race. Taking the hint Jack sped after Sandy soon catching up and passing the Guardian of dreams.

Sandy sped up as well and soon he and Jack were racing through the sky, flying through clouds, spooking several flocks of birds, in and out of mountain ranges, Jack's laughter echoing around them, both of them making sure to stay in places that were cool enough for Jack to be so the winter spirit didn't get over heated. In the places that were scheduled to have snow Jack would start a small storm, bringing enough snow for the children to have a snow day. A few times Sandy made snowflakes out of his dreamsand to mix with Jack's snow, making sure it wouldn't put anyone to sleep and causing the children to stare in awe at his sand made snowflakes.

In the places where night had come they would see one or two of Tooth's fairies and would briefly talk to them as they collected teeth then flew off when the fairies had to return to the Tooth Palace, one of the fairies being Baby Tooth who flew with them a while before she left as well. As night came in Burgess Jack decided to go visit his mother and sister, inviting to come with him. Sandy accepted and the two of them were soon flying toward Burgess arriving in time for dinner.

"Mother I'm home and I brought a friend." Jack called out as he landed in front his family's home. Hearing his voice Emily eagerly ran to the door and pulled it open before she threw herself at Jack, wrapping her arms around him. Jack smiled as he returned Emily's hug then gently pushed her away from him so she wouldn't get too cold. "How would you like to meet my best friend little sister?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Emily giggled, "Who is it big brother the Easter Bunny?"

Jack chuckled as he stood back up, shaking his head. "No his name is Sandy and he's the one who brings you sweet dreams." He told her as he stepped aside to reveal Sandy standing behind him. Sandy floated forward to take Emily's hand in his and lightly kissed it making the little girl giggle more.

"Are you three going to come inside or are you going to stand outside all night?" Jack and Emily's mother asked from the doorway where she stood. "It's nice to finally meet one of your friends Jack, please come inside. We were just about to sit down to dinner. You two are more than welcome to join us." She told Jack and Sandy before stepping back inside, the other three following her Jack closing the door behind him.

Emily set two more places on the table as Sandy and Jack sat down across from Sarah, the woman gazing at Sandy with interest. "Tell me about yourself Sandy, what is like to be able to bring children good dreams?"

Jack and Sandy glanced at each other before Jack told Sarah, "Sandy doesn't use words to talk he uses his dreamsand to form pictures over his head instead."

"Really, why is that?" Sarah wanted to know.

Jack is about to answer but Sandy shook his head, telling Jack he will answer the question. Jack leaned back, "Alright if you insist Sandy." Sandy nodded then formed a picture of a sleeping child with some dreamsand drifting down to give the child good dreams.

"You don't talk because you don't want to wake up any sleeping child?" Sarah guessed and Sandy nodded with a smile. "You can talk, you just choose not to." She stated then turned to Jack. "I like this friend of yours you will have to bring him around more often my son." Earning her a big smile from both Jack and Sandy and a cheer from Emily.

As they ate Sarah asked Sandy questions then attempted to guess what he was saying, soon learning how to understand his dreamsand pictures. After an hour of being inside Jack had to go back outside to cool down but insisted that Sandy could stay and talk with his mother as long as both were wanting to, assuring him he would be fine outside by himself, intending to rest on the roof while waiting for Sandy to join him.

Two hours later Sandy was bidding Sarah good night, having sprinkled some of his dreamsand onto Emily, giving her a dream of her and Jack playing together. "It was nice meeting you Sandy I know that my son is in good hands with friends like you. You are welcome here any time you want to pay a visit." She told Sandy before he waved and flew up to the roof to let jack know they could return to their sand ship home.

Jack and Sandy were both quiet as they flew home, lost in their own thoughts on how their day spent together went and both glad they spent the day with the other and were ready to return to work the next day, going their separate ways for a while. Upon arriving back at the sand ship Jack bid Sandy good night then went to his room for a few hours rest. Sandy once more spreading his dreamsand all over the world.


	5. Time passes and summer's mistake

One hundred years have passed by since Jack was reborn, with the immortal boy going through tough times as he watched his mother slowly age then eventually die, Emily growing out of childhood and forgetting the winter spirit Jack Frost though she never forgot her big brother Jack, Emily's wedding day, giving birth to his nieces and nephews, Emily passing away, her children growing and starting families of their own before they too passed away, each new generation never hearing or seeing Jack Frost until one little girl came across Emily's diary that she kept as a child, telling of how her big brother saved her and was rewarded by becoming a winter spirit named Jack Frost.

From the time his mother died and Emily stopped believing in him until one of Emily's descendants found her diary, the Guardians were there to offer comfort when Jack needed them to and helping get through every low point in his life during that time.

* * *

The night after Jack discovered that Emily could no longer see or hear him Sandy found him curled up on the middle of the very pond he drowned and was reborn from, trails of frozen tears showing on his face, and figured out that Emily had finally grown up enough to forget about Jack Frost the winter spirit.

Knowing that Jack would want a little time to mourn his loss, and that he will come to him or one of the others, Sandy left to go let the others know that Emily was no longer a child. That winter night Burgess experienced a blizzard that lasted for the two days that Jack mourned.

The Guardians waited and watched for the blizzard to end, knowing that is when Jack was ready to accept any form of comfort they would give him. The day after the blizzard ended Jack showed up at the Warren and, even though he was busy preparing for Easter, Bunny took the time to comfort Jack in his own gruff way before thrusting a paint brush and egg into Jack's hands telling him to start painting, which Jack gladly did in order to help Bunny and take his mind off Emily having to grow up.

That is where Baby Tooth found him two hours later, still working on painting eggs with Bunny, his pain over Emily forgotten and a real smile on his face. She flitted in front of Jack's face in order to get his attention. "Hey Baby Tooth, I'm almost done than we can go collect teeth together." Jack told her as he finished with his last egg and handed it to Bunny.

"Have fun you two." Bunny called out as Jack and Baby Tooth flew up and out of the Warren. Jack stopped just long enough to let Bunny know he heard him then was racing after Baby Tooth, his laughter echoing around the Warren.

* * *

Jack arrived in Burgess to check up on his ailing mother, who never stopped believing in him, only to find his now adult sister sobbing against their mother's too still body and Jack knew she was gone. Feeling his heart shatter, Jack leaned against the window causing frost to form on it. "I'm too late to say good bye." He whispered in a broken voice as frozen tears fell from his eyes.

The day after Sarah Frost's funeral Burgess once more experienced a blizzard that lasted for almost a week before all the Guardians were able to find and calm Jack down, forming a comforting circle around the youngest in their family no words were spoken as they embraced Jack and didn't let go until the blizzard had died down.

"Thanks you guys." Jack told them as Tooth wiped his tears away.

"You welcome Jack, we you're family now even though your sister still lives." North stated as he patted Jack on the back the other three Guardians agreeing, making Jack smile at them gratefully. "Come let us go back to workshop to celebrate the life of Jack's mortal mother instead of mourning her death."

* * *

After his mother's passing Jack silently watched over his sister and her family making sure that no harm came to them as best as he could, asking the Guardians to help him watch over them as well and they did. For a long time any child who could be considered a Frost, no matter what their surname was, always had the best presents and dreams or the most eggs or a whole dollar in exchange for their teeth.

On the days it snowed Jack made sure that any member of his family wasn't harmed in any way and, even though they couldn't see him, played with the children. More years passed before one little girl was going through a old dusty box with the name Emily Frost on it and found a worn out diary. Curious she began to read it and one entry told of her big brother, who had been forgotten as time passed. She read how Jack had saved her and when Emily was ready to let his memory go he came back into her life as the winter spirit named Jack Frost. She wrote a few of the adventures she had with Jack after his rebirth and how if one only believed in him then they would be able to hear and see him.

After reading the entry she got up, the diary clutched in her hand, and ran downstairs to her room where she pulled on her jacket, gloves, scarf and hat then made her way to the back door where her boots were. Putting them on she called out that she was going to play in the snow to her mother before racing outside to the trees where she knew no one would see her.

As the wind picked up, stirring the snow on the ground the child smiled and called out, "Jack Frost I believe in you."

Stunned at her words Jack landed softly on the ground behind her. "You believe in me, why? No one has believed in me for years."

Upon hearing him the girl spun around to face him. "I found Emily's diary and she wrote in it about you." She told him bringing a sad smile to Jack's face.

"I haven't heard her name in years. You're one of her descendants aren't you?" Jack replied, even though he knew she was. "What is your name?"

"I am Raelyn Wright and, yes, Emily is one of my ancestors. I guess that makes you one too Jack Frost." She responded.

* * *

The day that Raelyn turned eighteen Jack showed up and brought a small snow storm with him even though he knew it was time for her to grow up and forget about him and it was summer much to the dislike of the spirit of summer.

"Jack Frost, take your winter weather and beat it, this is the time for my season." The spirit of summer snapped, getting up in Jack's face.

Jack took a step back to put some space in between him and the summer spirit before answering. "I'm sorry if I'm messing with your season but it's just for today, I promise. It's the eighteenth birthday of one of my sister's descendants."

"I don't care whose birthday it is, you will not be messing with my season!" The summer spirit screamed before attacking him, not giving Jack the chance to defend himself. "That should teach you not to mess with other spirits seasons." The summer spirit sneered and left a badly injured Jack laying there his staff nowhere in his sight.

Five hours later Bunny burst into North's home with an unconscious Jack in his arms. "North, we have a problem! Someone beat Frostbite up and just left him there." He shouted making North to come running to take Jack and carry him to the infirmary.

"You take snow globe portal to Tooth Palace and tell Tooth, I let Sandy know after Jack is settled and his wounds cleaned. Where Jack's staff?" North said as he and Bunny hurried down the hall.

"I took it to the Warren but will retrieve it later once Jack is taken care of." Bunny answered.

Halfway down the hall Bunny entered the room where North kept his snow globe portals while North kept walking. "Tooth Palace." Bunny said then tossed it to the floor and stepped into the portal. "Tooth, are you here?" Bunny called and Tooth was soon fluttering in his direction.

"What's the matter Bunny? You never come to my home by yourself." Tooth questioned, hovering in front of Bunny a worry look on her face.

"Jack was attacked and North wants all of us at the Pole. He will be letting Sandy know as soon as he's sure Jack will be fine by himself for a little while." Bunny told her, making Tooth gasp as she covered her mouth.

Without uttering another word Tooth flew as quickly as she could through the portal and to the infirmary where north was caring for Jack's wounds, Bunny right behind her. "We're here mate and will take care of Jack if you want to go tell Sandy." Bunny said to North.

Sandy was floating on his dreamsand cloud spreading his dreams when North flew by on his sleigh, catching Sandy's attention. Sensing that something was wrong Sandy made his way over to North had set his sleigh down. "Sandy, glad I found you. Jack has been hurt and we're not sure who by." North let him know once Sandy was within hearing range.

Sandy froze, his body slowly lowering to the ground before an angry look came to his face, slightly shocking North. He sped off before North could say anything else, a determined look in his eyes, vowing that whoever had hurt Jack would pay and pay big. Oh dear, I hope that whoever injured Jack is ready to face the wrath of the Sandman." North mumbled before he returned to the Pole.

When he got there Sandy was already there and holding a quietly crying Jack in his arms. "Has he said anything yet?" North whispered so he wouldn't disturb Jack or Sandy.

"He mentioned that he was giving one of his sister's descendants snow for her eighteenth birthday, which the spirit of summer didn't like, and when he tried to explain summer wouldn't listen and attacked him." Tooth answered.

Once Jack had fallen asleep Sandy laid his body back down on the bed, stood up and calmly, too calmly for the other threes liking, left to go track down the spirit of summer. "Oh crikey we better go after Sandy to make sure he doesn't scare summer too badly." Bunny groaned as he followed after Sandy, North and Tooth right behind him.

By the time they managed to find Sandy and summer, Sandy already had his sand whips out and summer was cowering on the ground in front of him, Sandy glaring at summer. North strode over to Sandy, resting a hand on Sandy's shoulder in an attempt to calm the Sandman down.

Sandy glanced back at North then turned and glared once more at summer, North glaring as well. "You picked the wrong immortal to injure summer. I made sure all the other spirits and immortals knew not to mess with Jack Frost but it seems my warning meant nothing to you and now you must face the Sandman's anger. I hope you have learned your lesson. Jack Frost is one of us and we will protect our own." North told the cowering summer spirit before his gaze lowered to Sandy. "Come old friend, let us return to pole before Jack wakes up and finds us gone." North told him.

With one last glare at the now whimpering summer spirit Sandy flew over to the sleigh and floated into it, ignoring Bunny and Tooth. North sighed, shook his head and trudged over to the sleigh with Bunny and Tooth behind him. Once everyone was settled into the sleigh, though Bunny had to be forced to get into the sleigh, North slapped the reins against his reindeer getting them to fly off into the sky and back to the Pole and Jack.


	6. A new family pranking together

Tooth was giving out job assignments to her fairies when they all stopped and fluttered in place, staring at something behind Tooth causing her to turn around and jerk back in surprise at the sight hovering there. "Jack?" She asked unsure if it was him.

Hovering in front of her was what appeared to be a male version of her except for the blue eyes, which gave him away as well as the wings on his back looking to be made of dreamsand and the staff in his hand. The boy smiled, revealing teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow. "Do you like my new outfit… mother? Sandy helped me make it." Jack wanted to know, spinning in a circle slowly so Tooth could see the whole outfit.

Stunned, Tooth's wings slowed and she stared at Jack. "Did… did you just call me… mother?" She asked softly as tears came to her eyes.

A little upset by her reaction, Jack's smile faded and he looked down. "You don't like it do you and I guess I never should have called you that. I'm sorry Tooth, I'll just leave now." He told her, hurt sounding in his voice, but before he could get far he felt her arms wrap around him in a tender embrace.

"I love your outfit Jack and you can call me mother anytime you want. In fact I would be truly honored to be called your mother." She told him, her face pressed into his back, tears of joy soaking into Jack's outfit.

Jack tensed slightly when her felt her arms wrap around him but then relaxed at her words, a joy filled look showing on his face. Unknown to either of them Sandy watched the scene unfold and smiled when Tooth accepted Jack calling her mother then flew off to go let North and Bunny know how it turned out.

* * *

Jack quickly glanced at Sandy and nodded to let him know their target was in sight. Seeing Jack nod Sandy moved quietly behind the six foot one rabbit and before their target could react to their presence he hit him with a ball of dreamsand, knocking him out. "Nice hit Sandy!" Jack crowed as he landed beside the Sandman, a smock apron slung over his shoulder with a small stuffed Kangaroo in the front pocket and a handmade kangaroo tail. Jack slipped the smock apron onto Bunny before grapping his arms and pulling him up enough for Sandy to tie the smock apron and attach the tail.

When done they both stepped back to take a look at their prank work causing Jack to burst into laughter and waking Bunny up. "What's with the bloody laughter Frostbite?" Bunny grumbled as he got to his feet not having noticed the prank that Sandy and Jack had pulled on him.

"Oh nothing come on Sandy let's leave the Easter Kangaroo alone with his baby." Jack smirked before he and Sandy take off out of the Warren, leaving a confused Bunny behind until he looked down to see the smock apron with the small stuffed kangaroo in the front pocket.

"Frost, Sandy, you two had better get back here and get this thing off me!" Bunny demanded loudly but didn't get any answer. "Alright, if that's how you want to be then this means war." Bunny growls as he struggled to get the smock apron and tail off.

* * *

Late one night Jack and Sandy silently slipped into North's home while everyone was taking a break and Sandy quickly worked on putting them all to sleep then Jack took over and made it lightly snow everywhere in North's home. Once he was sure there was the right amount of snow on the floors, ice on the railings and frost on the windows Sandy and Jack left as quietly as they had come just when everyone started to wake up.

North yawned and shook his head as he woke up to the sight of his entire home having been turned into an inside winter wonderland. "It seems I was hit by Jack and Sandy this time." He chuckled, standing up and going to go see what else Jack did to his home.

* * *

Jack was flying through the small town, bringing snow with him, when he was struck by a snowball from behind without any warning. "What?" Jack started as he stopped and turned to find whoever threw the snowball just as another came at him from an alleyway between two buildings. He moved in time to dodge the oncoming snowball.

Seeing where the snowball came from Jack quickly went to find out who threw it but didn't see anyone. Right as he turned to leave another snowball hit him in the face. "Alright that's it, this means war and this is one war you won't win, not against the spirit of winter!" Jack proclaimed as he formed his own snowball and went in search of whoever was throwing snowballs at him.

Hearing a deep chuckle and knowing who it was Jack flew in the direction it came from. "I know it's you Bunny no use hiding from me now." He called only for another snowball to hit him from behind.

Bunny stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face and a snowball in his paw. "It's not just me mate, I have help."

Jack mirrored Bunny's smirk, "Oh really? Hm let me guess could it be Papa North." He replied, the last two words slipping out without Jack meaning them to making the boy freeze where he hovered and began to close himself off at the shocked look on Bunny's face.

North dropped the snowball he was about to throw upon hearing what Jack called him and, seeing the young spirit tense up, cautiously made his way over to him. "Jack…" He said softly but before he could finish Jack flew up higher and was soon lost to their sight.

"Well that went well." Bunny commented as he let his own snowball fall back to the ground. "Though I expected for him to consider him you more of an uncle then father. Guess that means I'm the uncle." He continued.

At Bunny's last sentence North burst into laughter. "I say you right uncle Bunny." North teased him.

"Oi shut up Papa North." Bunny snarled before nailing North with a snowball and sped away before North could react.

Still chuckling, North returned to his sleigh and returned to his home, knowing that Jack would be calmed down by Sandy once the dream Guardian found him.


	7. Hunger, war and hair dye

It was the year of nineteen thirty when all the pain and suffering began for those who were mortal; it started with what would be called the great depression and it was one of the worst times ever recorded in mortal or immortal history for there was a shortage of food all over in the United States. It lasted close to sixteen years or longer and thousands if not millions of lives were lost to hunger and dieses whether it be man, woman or child. Every time a child would die the Guardians would gather to mourn for them but the one who took it the hardest was the spirit of winter himself, Jack Frost, because it was his winter weather that stole most of their lives.

* * *

It was thirty years after Jack celebrated his two hundredth rebirth day with the Guardians. Jack was out skating on his pond, knowing what year it was and what is about to happen. He was unsure about bringing his winter weather to the world during the coming years even though he knew he had too, it was his job as a Guardian, even though he wasn't an official one yet and wouldn't be for another hundred years.

Sandy, who knew what was about to happen as well, kept a close eye on Jack even as he spread his dreams which is how he also kept track of the younger immortal. Ever since their powers were switched back Sandy was able to know where Jack was at all times and felt what he did, it also helped him enter into Jack's dreams.

Jack, knowing on how Sandy was able to keep track of him, left his pond and flew towards the town not far from it, landing softly on a rooftop to run his hand through the dreamsand flowing through Burgess to let Sandy know where he was at and that he was alright for now.

Sensing Jack touch his dreamsand, Sandy smiled glad that the boy he considered his younger brother was alright at the moment. After sending along a privet message to Jack through his dreamsand Sandy finished his work while he waited for Jack's reply. Another of the side effects from the two of them getting their powers switched.

Noticing that one strand of dreamsand was slightly different Jack knew that Sandy was sending him a message and reached out to touch it while thinking, _"I'll be alright this time around, especially now that I have someone there to help me when I need it."_

* * *

A month later North sent out the lights to call his fellow Guardians and Jack to his home to discuss on how they would be able to help the children and they quickly responded, even Jack though he didn't have to. Once all of them were gathered together North began, meeting the gaze of their youngest family member. "How you doing Jack?"

Jack simply shrugged as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "It's hard, harder than I thought it would be the first time. I didn't have my memories that time so I didn't bother getting close to my mortal family nor did I watch over them but it doesn't matter anymore the last member of my mortal family is gone. He was born only a month old and he died along with his parents. My mortal family was forced from their home last week and when I went to check on them this morning it was too late for anyone to help them." Jack whispered, having pulled his hood up and turned away from the Guardians in order to hide his frozen tears.

Without saying anything Tooth pulled Jack into a hug and just let him silently grieve for the last of his mortal family, none of them realizing that the month old baby boy was switched with another family's own baby boy that had died and that he was still alive.

Once his tears had stopped Jack turned to look at the Guardians, "I'm going to Burgess to see if I can retrieve any of my mortal family's heirlooms before their lost forever, I could use some help though." He stated, silently asking for their help.

"I go with you Jack." North volunteered, knowing that the other three had jobs they needed to do.

Jack smiled, "Thank you North. If you're coming I guess that means we're be taking the sleigh?"

North just laughed before telling one of his yetis to prepare the sleigh much to Jack's delight. "Everyone loves the sleigh." Jack said at the same time of North, making all of the Guardians laugh. Once they reached Burgess North pulled the sleigh to a stop in front of the house that used to belong to Jack's mortal family and they went inside to gather whatever they could find and take it to Sandy and Jack's sand ship for safe keeping.

* * *

For nine years Jack tried to bring as little snow as possible to the United States, mainly the countries that were hit the hardest during the great depression. One day Jack was flying over Burgess for a scheduled snow day though he did it from the center of his lake instead of going into the town. "Who are you?" The voice of a little boy came from behind Jack, making him spin around.

Standing on the edge of the lake was a blond haired little boy with brown eyes staring right at Jack. As he stared at the child Jack saw a little of Jamie and Sophie both in him. "You can see me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I can see you. Why wouldn't I see you?" The boy replied with a laugh.

Jack grinned as he took a step toward him. "What is your name?"

"Aaron Bennett and I am nine years old." He told him proudly.

"What a good, strong name, my name is Jack Frost. Would you like to see a trick Aaron?"

Aaron nodded eagerly so Jack walked over to him and lightly touched his staff to a tree making frost form on it. "Wow it is so neat Mr. Frost." Aaron whispered in awe as he watched the frost form on the tree, his eyes wide.

"Please just call me Jack, Mr. Frost was my father." Jack told him.

Aaron tilted his head to the side. "How old are you Jack?"

Jack chuckled, "I am two hundred and thirty years old but I died when I was seventeen. The man on the Moon brought me back as one of his Guardians to help watch over and protect children like yourself."

"Are you a spirit?" Aaron wanted to know.

"I sure am, I am the spirit of winter and the Guardian of fun." Jack told him and Aaron giggled again then turned as he heard his mother calling for him. "You better go on home Aaron. I will see you again."

Aaron smiled at Jack before he turned and ran towards his mother, telling her about Jack as they walked out of the forest and into town. His mother smiled as she listened to him tell about Jack. Once they were out of hearing range Jack flew up and returned to the sand ship where Sandy was spreading his dreamsand over the parts of the world where night was.

"I met one of Jamie and Sophie's ancestors just now. His name is Aaron and he looks like a mix of Jamie and Sophie." Jack told Sandy through a yawn. Sandy smiled at Jack before sending some dreamsand his way to put him to sleep. Jack smiled. "Thanks Sandy, I could use a good dream tonight." With that Jack went to his room and allowed his body to fall onto his bed of snow, falling asleep as soon as he did.

Sandy watched him go, knowing that Jack will be needing his dreamsand every night once world war two started and he was forced to witness mortals being forced to trudge through his snow for miles without any kind of break.

* * *

A few years passed and one night Sandy could feel Jack's distress as he ran his hand through a strand of dreamsand, letting Sandy know that he needed his family. Letting his dream sand go, except for what he needed and one strand that he used to let Jack know they were coming soon, Sandy formed a dreamsand plane and flew as quickly as he could to let the other Guardians know that Jack needed them.

When they were all gathered together at North's Sandy hovered up to the globe with Tooth and showed her were Jack was. "Oh no, North is the sleigh ready to go? We need to get to Jack right now." Tooth exclaimed.

"Why, where is he?" North questioned.

The next words out of her mouth made both Bunny and North tense up, knowing what is happening there right now. "He's bringing snow, and a lot of it, to Germany right now. We have to get to him North, he really does need us."

Without a word Bunny opened one of his tunnels and jumped into it, the hole closing behind him before anyone had time to react. "We meet Bunny there, Tooth you stay here and Jack's room ready, Sandy we go to sleigh now to find Bunny and Jack." North declared as he left the globe room, Tooth flitting to Jack's room and Sandy flying along behind North.

* * *

Jack was walking silently beside a group of children, his staff hanging loosely in his grasp and frozen tears falling from his eyes, trying his best to offer the children comfort without touching them. He knew that if he did then they wouldn't make it.

"Jack! Hey Frostbite where are you?" Bunny shouted the minute he arrived at the spot Tooth told him Jack would be.

Hearing his name on the wind made the winter spirit stop and search for the one who called his name soon spotting Bunny hopping his way while complaining about the cold and his feet freezing. Jack sighed gratefully, knowing that Sandy got his message and called the other Guardians together. Tightening his grip on his staff Jack flew towards Bunny, slamming into him as a sob escaped him.

Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack tightly and just held the younger immortal letting him cry. "It's my fault they froze to death Bunny. I wish Manny would have let me die rather than making me witness the cruelty of some mortals. I tried to help them all those babies and children left to die alone in my snow." As Jack clung desperately to Bunny North's sleigh appeared overhead and Sandy was flying towards them the instant he spotted Bunny and Jack below them.

Bunny glanced up as Sandy came towards them then leaned down and whispered in Jack's ear that Sandy was here making Jack let go of Bunny with one arm and reach out for Sandy. The Guardian of dreams clasped Jack's hand tightly in his while wrapping his free arm around Jack's waist. Not long after Sandy joined them North landed the sleigh close to the three of them and motioned for Bunny and Sandy to climb into the sleigh with Jack so they could get him away from the sight of the scene happening before them.

Before Bunny could take one step Sandy sprinkled some of his dreamsand on Jack's head causing the winter spirit to fall asleep. "Where's Tooth?" Bunny asked as he handed Jack to North before hopping into the sleigh and taking him back, Sandy right behind him.

"I made her stay behind she would not handle sight very well." North answered before slapping the reins against his reindeer and they were soon flying over the Pole. North brought the sleigh into the garage. As soon as the sleigh came to a stop Tooth flitted over to take Jack from Bunny and flew to the room North chosen for Jack when he stayed at the Pole where she laid the sleeping future child Guardian on his bed, the covers instantly frosting over.

Sandy came flying into the room and grasped Jack's hand, settling down on the chair that Tooth brought him before leaving the room, knowing Jack wouldn't really want anyone in the room except Sandy when he woke up. Not long after Tooth left Bunny came hopping into the room holding a bottle of green hair dye in one of his paws a smirk on his face.

"To get back at Frostbite for dyeing my fur pink and purple last month." Bunny explained at Sandy's questioning look. Sandy shrugged deciding that Jack waking up with green hair would be better than his usual snow colored hair that would remind him of what he witnessed for the second time and calmly watched as Bunny used the dye on Jack's hair.

An hour later Jack's scream of, "My hair! Bunny you better start praying to Manny and hiding in your Warren won't save you from me!" sounded all throughout North's home followed by a now green haired Jack flying as fast as he could without breaking any of the toys surrounded by a light storm of snow and wind.

Bunny had managed scurry to North's privet workshop and squeeze himself under North's desk seconds before Jack came bursting into the globe room. "Where is he, I know he is here somewhere and he will pay for dyeing my hair green." Jack proclaimed and his only answer from the other three was laughter, or in Sandy's case silent laughter which soon had Jack laughing as well the anguish he had felt earlier completely forgotten for the time being.


	8. War ended and Christmas

The year of nineteen-forty five brought the end of World War Two and, upon hearing the news Jack joyfully flew as fast as the wind could take him to the Pole. "Papa North it's over, the war has finally ended! It was just announced over the radio!" He shouted as he burst into North's home. Hearing his news all the yetis cheer and start celebrating bringing North out of his privet workshop.

"What's this ruckus about?" North yelled over the noise so he would be heard.

"The war is over, we won!" Jack yelled back as he flew past North in joy filled laughter. "No more children will be lost from this war!"

Over joyed at what Jack told him North loudly exclaimed in Russian, his cheerful voice filling the halls of his home along with Jack's and the yetis. As they were celebrating Tooth came zooming into the Workshop and her laughter soon joined the cheering, laughter and singing already going on inside.

While everyone was celebrating in the workshop, Sandy and Bunny quietly watched from the globe room, both with smiles on their faces, Sandy shooting dreamsand fireworks into the air.

* * *

Tooth, Sandy and Bunny were all seated in front of a roaring fire in North's private sitting room visiting while they waited for North to return from delivering presents to the children all over the world. Jack had joined them in the room but as far from the fire as he could get but close enough to the other three so he could join in on their conversation.

Every once in a while Jack would glance at the small pile of presents with his name on them, hardly able to wait until he could open them. Tooth caught him staring at his presents she smiled softly, stood up and walked over to Jack. "He should be here any minute Jack then we you can go ahead and open your presents." She laughingly told him.

Jack jerked his head around to meet Tooth's gaze and smiled sheepishly, ducking his head. "I know mom." He answered just as North came into the room and took his seat in front of the fire. Tooth and Jack quickly moved closer to the group, Jack sitting on the side of North's chair that wasn't facing the fire.

North clapped his hands and declared, "We begin opening presents now." Causing Jack to gleefully jump up and run to where the presents were and began to hand them out, carrying his back over to the group last. Once he was settled back down everyone opened their presents, thanking each other for what they gave them. Jack, being the youngest of the group and everyone's favorite, got the most presents not just from the Guardians but from Phil and Baby Tooth as well the rest of North's yetis and Tooth's fairies.

Jack is about to go outside to cool off when he spotted a lone present still under the tree and went to pick it up. Reading the name on the box he looked at North. "Who's Angel?" He asked in curiosity. The four Guardians shared a look before Bunny answered him.

"Have you ever noticed that fountain I have in my Warren?" He started and Jack nodded. "Well it wasn't always there, it used to be right here at the Pole before a ten year old mortal girl found it and drank from it… as well as the reindeer she was charged of caring for so it was decided that it would be moved to a spot where no mortal could ever drink from it again."

Jack shrugged, "I don't see what the problem is."

Bunny sighed. "That isn't any old fountain Jack, it's the fountain of youth and Angel is the child who drank from it. North brought her here to hide her from the world and her reindeer… well they now pull the sleigh. Angel is still a mortal child but she will never age past the age of ten years."

North stood up and walked over to take the present from Jack, laying a hand on his shoulder and steering him from the room the other three behind them. "Come its time you meet Angel."

Tooth flew ahead of the group to let Angel know that they were coming and were bringing someone new for her to meet. When they reached the place where the reindeer were kept Jack saw a small red haired girl with hazel eyes standing next to Tooth. The instant she saw them Angel ran to North, who grabbed her and swung her into the air making her laugh.

Setting her back down North took her hand in his and led her over to the rest of the group, Tooth fluttering behind them. "There is someone I like you to meet Angel. He's a new member of our family. His name's Jack Frost." He told her.

Angel's face lit up with happiness at the mention of there being a new family member and she looked at everyone in front of her soon seeing Jack in between Bunny and Sandy. She let go of North's hand and ran over to Jack. Once she stopped in front of him Jack got down to his knees and smiled at her. "Hello there, you must be Angel. I'm Jack Frost."

"Hi Jack, I'm glad I get to meet you and that you're a part of our family." Angel said then threw her arms around his neck in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making a light blue shade to color Jack's cheeks.

Bunny chuckled as he leaned over to give Angel her present. "We all picked out your present for Christmas this year little ankle-biter."

Angel let go of Jack, who stood back up his cheeks still lightly colored blue, and eagerly took the present from Bunny to open and pulled out a new dress with cloak, stockings, shoes and hat to go with it. She placed everything back in the box before giving everyone a hug and thanking them for her present then picked up the box and took to the room North had built for her over where the reindeer were kept.

When she came back Bunny picked her up and carried her into the workshop for Christmas dinner, the rest right behind them. "How old is Angel exactly?" Jack questioned as they walked to the dining hall.

"She is five hundred and ten years old." Tooth answered as she fluttered beside Jack.

Jack stopped, shock showing on his face, for a minute before he shook his head and ran to catch up to his family just as they reached the dining hall. "How did you find her?"

"Well North found her the next morning asleep next to the fountain, her reindeer were in a circle around her and keeping her warm. The minute he saw them he knew what happened and picked her up to carry her to his workshop, the reindeer following him and they have been hidden away here ever since." Bunny explained taking his seat at the table as the yetis placed each immortal's choice of dinner in front of the family.

After dinner everyone returned to North's private sitting room for cookies, eggnog and the sharing of stories before they headed to bed, spending the night at the Pole. Angel was the first to fall asleep in Bunny's arms reminding Jack of when Sophie fell asleep in his arms before disaster struck. Jack sighed and offered to take Angel to her room before retiring to his own leaving the older immortals alone.


	9. Sibling bonds

Jack was making his way to his next stop to bring the scheduled snow day when he noticed a small green, blue and yellow blur heading in his direction and a smile spread across his face, recognizing who it is. "Hey Baby Tooth what brings you here today?" Baby Tooth twittered in reply. "Mom gave you the day off so you decided to spend it with me huh. Alright, what do you want to do?"

Jack laughed at her answer. "Get on then and we'll go ride the wind." He told her and she landed on his shoulder, making herself comfortable in his hood. "Ready to go?" He asked and she twittered yes. "Hey wind, take us to Burgess." Jack said and they were soon riding the wind, Jack laughing in pure delight and Baby Tooth twittering in excitement as they flew through the sky at speeds and moves she had never gotten to experience before.

"Having fun Baby Tooth?" Jack questioned and got a twittering exclamation in return from the mini Tooth Fairy. "Good because I'm going to try something new so I want you to hang on as tight as you can." He told her.

Baby Tooth tightly gripped the fabric of Jack's hood in her tiny hands as Jack went into a fast spin towards the ground and pulling up just before they could hit. Unknown to either of them the South Wind was angrily watching them both and planning on causing injury to Jack anyway it could to get back for what happened to the spirit of summer.

Jack felt the change as soon as south wind forced north wind away from Jack and Baby Tooth in order to take its place. He quickly grabbed Baby Tooth in his hand, threw her gently to where he knew north wind was and yelled for her to go get help before south wind carried him as far away from north wind and Baby Tooth as it could, making its way to Arizona knowing Jack wouldn't be able to withstand the summer heat for very long.

As south wind made its way to the nearest desert Jack thought of ways he could get away from south wind and finally settled on forcing the wind to either let him fall to the ground or carry his weight. Knowing that the south wind wouldn't like being forced to carry the extra weight Jack let his body go limb. Angered more the south wind let Jack drop but not before forcefully ripping Jack's staff from his hand, no matter how hard he tightened his hold on it, and blew away with it.

Trying not to panic Jack curled himself into as tight a ball as he could and prayed he would survive the impact of his body hitting the ground. Upon hitting the ground the breath was knocked out of Jack's body, making him gasp and cough, and Jack knew a few bones had broke or at least that how it felt causing Jack to pass out from the pain not long after he was able to breath properly again. Sometime later Jack regained consciousness with a groan as the pain hit him once more but he forced himself to move knowing he needed help and wouldn't be able to fly without his staff.

Grateful that he had made the decision to trade his old brown cloak for his hoodie, Jack reached into the pocket to pull out the snow globe portal the North had given him and threw it to the ground after gasping the words "North Pole," and painfully crawled through the portal and bury himself in the snow, hoping that Baby Tooth would make it in time to get help, forgetting to grab the snow globe as he crawled through the portal.

Bunny is out hiding his eggs when a screeching Baby Tooth is carried towards him by north wind. He becomes worried when he doesn't see Jack with her, Tooth having let the other Guardians know that Baby Tooth would be spending the day with him, and jumps up to carefully take her in his paw. "Where's Frostbite Baby?" Bunny questioned in worry and Baby Tooth let him know that south wind had Jack but she didn't know where it took him.

"Alright Baby Tooth I need you to fly as fast as your wings can carry you and let the other Guardians know what has happen. If I know the south wind it has likely taken Jack to someplace with a desert and left him there so that is where we will be searching." Bunny ordered as he let Baby Tooth go and opened one of his tunnels to start searching for Jack.

Phil was out clearing the snow away from the front door of North's home when he noticed a portal open not far from him and a small figure crawled through. Instantly recognizing the white hair Phil ran over to Jack as the portal closed behind him and scooped the boy into his arms then quickly made his way back inside the building, hollering in yetish to North that Jack was injured.

Angel was walking the halls when she heard Phil hollering and came running. "Papa North is in a meeting with uncle Sandy." She informed Phil just as she caught sight of the injured Jack in Phil's arms she ran over to them. "What happened? Where did you find him Phil?" She wailed at the sight of her new big brother.

Phil carefully shifted Jack around so he could pick up and comfort Angel as he made his way to Jack's room and gently placed him on the bed before heading to let North and Sandy know that Jack needed attention, leaving Angel to watch over Jack while he let them know. Sandy and North look up as Phil stepped into the room, loudly exclaimed something in yetish then left.

After Phil left North stood up, a scowl on his face and cursing in Russian as he tersely stalked to Jack's room to see how bad the youngest immortal was injured, Sandy right behind him. Upon entering the room and noting that his injuries are worst then last time, Sandy huffed in anger wanting to make them feel the horror he felt upon seeing Jack once again hurt.

North, knowing what Sandy was planning, placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "Don't do anything rash old friend. Jack needs you here right now, not seeking revenge on whoever hurt him."

Sandy glared up at North briefly before he gave in and nodded knowing North was right. He floated over to Jack's bedside opposite Angel, where he silently watched over the future child Guardian and taking Jack's hand in his to let him know he was there.

"Hey Sandy, you aren't going to scare south wind into submission are you?" Jack joked as he came around at the feeling of the Sandman gripping his hand.

North stepped into Jack's view and answered, "You're at my home. What happened this time Jack?"

"I was flying with Baby Tooth when south wind showed up. It forced north wind away from us and attempted to drag me to some desert. My staff was lost somewhere as well as the snow globe you gave me Papa North." Jack let him know.

Angel grumbled having heard from North about the first time her new big brother was attacked. "Calm yourself daughter mine." North told her, and Angel sighed before replying. "Yes Papa North, I'm sorry but I hate seeing my family hurt."

Jack smiled at her as he took Angel's hand, lightly squeezing it. "I'll be good as new soon my little Angel." He reassured her making Angel smile in return at Jack's nickname for her.

Over in Arizona Bunny was able to find Jack's staff still in one piece but saw no sign of Jack and had to force down his panic as he opened a tunnel to the Pole and was soon hopping towards North's home across snow, finding Jack's snow globe as he did and picked it up before continuing to North's.

Having been told by an extremely upset Baby Tooth, Tooth sped toward North's with Baby Tooth speeding along beside her and they arrived at the same time as Bunny, the three of them burst into North's front door and demanded that they speak with North. Phil let them know that he was in Jack's room with Sandy, Angel and Jack as he passed by them.

They thanked him and hopped or flew towards Jack's room to make sure he was alright, Bunny tightly clutching Jack's staff and snow globe portal. Tooth swung open the door to Jack's room and flew over to his side, gently pulling him into a hug while Baby Tooth flitted around them and Bunny walked over to North handing him the snow globe portal then placed the staff within Jack's reach.

Jack clung to Tooth the minute she had him in her arms, welcoming her embrace. "I'll be alright mom." He told Tooth softly as he smiled at Baby Tooth. "Thanks for bringing them here Baby Tooth."

As Jack was laid up in his bed for the weeks he was healing both Baby Tooth and Angel refused to leave his side, keeping him company, which Jack was grateful for, giving the three of them a chance to deepen their sibling bond.


	10. Father Time and Jack's rebirth day

Ever since Sandy told him that he and Jack had somehow ended up three hundred years in the past North had been trying to figure out how it had happened but was unsuccessful and so he decided to ask Father Time how it could have happened. Making his way to where he kept his snow globe portals, North grabbed one and stating, "Time Temple," threw it to the ground then stepped through the portal once it had opened.

Knowing that he would be receiving a visit from one of Manny's Guardians and the reason he or she would be visiting, having felt the ripple in time the minute Sandy and Jack appeared three hundred years in the past, He calmly stood and strolled over to North as soon as he appeared, extending his hand in welcome. "North it's good to see you." He smiled as North clasped Father Time's hand in his. "Before you ask I know why you are he and might be able to answer your questions."

"I take it you felt the ripple when they arrived in the past." North commented and Father Time nodded as the two of them walked together through the Time Temple.

"Indeed I did so I looked into the reason why. It did in fact have something to do with their powers mixing but only partly. The other part of it had to do with my future self... feeling that Jack Frost deserved a second chance to redo his first three hundred years as an immortal thus giving him the chance to make up for mistakes that happened the first time around. He just wasn't expecting the Sandman to refuse to let Jack Frost do the three hundred years by himself and was forced to send them both back in time." Father Time explained. "He just had to wait until they returned from wherever their powers sent them the first time they combined their powers like that."

"What do you mean? Is it bad for Jack and Sandy's powers to be mixed together?" North wanted to know.

Father Time stopped walking and faced North. "You must understand, the Sandman's and Jack Frost's powers aren't supposed to be used against the other like that, it could cause some serious damage if they used their powers to fight each other. I got a visit from my future self and he told me that something will happen to cause their powers to switch but he didn't say how or when because there is nothing anyone can do to change what is meant to happen."

North nodded, "I understand. Thank you for taking time to me and answer my questions." He replied then bid Father Time goodbye and returned to the Pole. As he sat back down in his chair North ran a hand over his face, going over everything that Father Time told him, and let a sigh escape his mouth.

After a while he decided to let the matter rest and went to choose a hunk of ice so he could begin working on a design he had thought of for a new toy. Coming back and dropping the hunk of ice on his desk, North picked up the desired tools and set to work. Once it was complete he set it on the ice track and watched it move along the track then into the air as wings opened along its side, flying around the room that is until one of his yeti helpers slammed open the door without any warning and exclaimed in yetish. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock." North scolded lightly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

* * *

While the Guardians were meeting, after North had called them together to let them know what he saw earlier, Jack was over in Russia spreading frost, snow and just causing mischief just like he did the first time around before calling for the wind to take him home and was soon soaring through the town of Burgess, letting the wind to flip him through the town and pushing off buildings in laughter soon arriving at his pond.

Even though Jack knew it was his job to bring fun to the children he enjoyed it and would make sure he was able to create snow days for them to play in or at least help the winter sprites, whom were older than him, bring the snow to whatever place they were at the time. The sprites left Jack alone to do what he was made to do, knowing he was chosen by the Man on the Moon to one day become a Guardian, Manny having told them himself.

Jack skated on his pond, trailing his staff behind him, until he reached where a young brown haired, brown eyed boy was, watching as the wind blew the book he was reading out of the boy's grip making it land on the ground. Already knowing what the book is about Jack chose to pay more attention to the boy in front of him as he picked up the book, his friends joining him, glad to be having a snow day.

Jack made sure to do everything he did the first time except make fun of Bunny and get upset when Jamie lost a tooth, though it still hurt for the boy to walk right through him when he landed in front of Jamie even if he knew Jamie didn't believe in him yet.

* * *

Later that night as Sandy was making sure the children were given good dreams he felt Jack touch a strand of his dreamsand he suddenly understood the connection he felt the very first time he saw Jack not long after he had been born as a mortal baby and why he had felt it. He hadn't remembered the time after Jack was chosen to become a Guardian, after being thrown back in time, until the night of Jack's rebirth.

Three hundred years had now passed since then and all the Guardians were planning a surprise rebirth party for Jack that night so Sandy, after making sure every child had received some of his dreamsand, returned to North's home to get ready for the party and Jack's arrival.

* * *

Jack smirked, knowing what Bunny was trying to do but accepted his challenge anyway and tracked him to the same spot where he was shoved in a sack by two of North's yetis the first time. "I know you're there uncle Kangaroo, you and the yetis might as well show yourselves." Jack taunted, unable to resist calling Bunny by Jack's favorite nickname as he leaned against his staff staring where he knew Bunny was hiding.

"I almost bloody forgot that you and Sandy know everything that is going to happen, having already lived all this once before and told you already not to call me that." Bunny scowled as he stepped out of his hiding place.

Jack simply chuckled as he leaped up and away from the yetis who had tried to grab him from behind. "Sorry guys that won't work this time might as well just open the portal so we can go to Papa North's."

One of the yetis grumbled before it threw the snow globe to the ground thus opening the portal to North's and Jack flew through it followed by the yetis, Bunny having taken one of his tunnels. Having talked over with Sandy on what Jack should do when this point in time arrived, Jack politely declined the offer to become a Guardian, knowing that the time for him to become one hasn't yet arrived and won't until after Jamie believes in him and Pitch is defeated, though neither Jack nor Sandy tell the other three Jack's reason for not yet accepting his destiny that the Man in the Moon chose for him.

"Happy rebirth day big brother." Angel greeted Jack as she came into the globe room and held out her gift she got him for Jack to take.

Surprised Jack quickly looked at each of the Guardians to find they also held a gift for him in their hands, smiles showing on their faces. "I forgot today is my three hundredth rebirth day." He whispered as he accepted Angel's gift, thanking her as he did. As he was opening the last gift Tooth took off flying in a panic making Sandy and Jack share a glance, knowing that Pitch had just made his first move.


	11. Easter

Having seen the look Sandy and Jack shared Bunny moved to stand between them, "Is there something the two of you would like to share with North and I?" He demanded to know, a slight glare showing.

Both Jack and Sandy reused to meet his gaze at first then Jack sighed and told the other two what was about to happen. "It's Pitch he's attacking Tooth Palace, stealing the teeth and capturing the Fairies. There… there is something else, he doesn't know about me being chosen to be a Guardian and I think… we think it's best if he keeps thinking that until we can come up with a way to defeat him which means I will have to." Here he hesitated but then murmured, "I'll have to pretend like we're not family, like I don't like you."

"What! You can't be serious Jack." Bunny protested only for North to clamp a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack is right, it best for him to pretend he not know us. Best to let Pitch think he has nothing to fear from Jack, he knows best way to defeat Pitch."

Bunny is about to argue again but sighed in defeat his ears lowered, knowing as well that Jack is right and agreed to go along with the plan. Jack approached Bunny and lightly laid a hand on his other shoulder. "Thanks for understanding Bunny, North." He whispered before turning towards Sandy, meeting his eyes in a question. Sandy, knowing what Jack was asking, nodded before sprinkling some dreamsand above Angel's head, making her fall asleep and leaving Phil in charge of watching over her while they were gone.

* * *

Once North, Bunny, Jack and Sandy were gone, Manny returned and gently woke Angel up so they could visit. Angel blinked once then let out a yawn, sat up and turned to smile up at Manny. "I'm glad you have finally decided to take this chance to talk to me MiM, it's been far too long." She pouted as moonbeams danced around her, revealing her true form.

"_I'm sorry Angel but it was for the best that we not talk. You're far too important to lose to the Nightmare King. I also think it is time for you to do what you can to help my other chosen just make sure you stay out of Pitch's sight or all could be lost unless, of course, Jack manages to get one child to believe in him."_

Angel sighed, "So if I were to fail then it all will rest on Jack getting a child to believe in him. Oh that shouldn't be too hard, he has done it before and he can do it again."

Not having anything to say to her last words, Manny became silent, withdrawing his moonbeams. Angel jerked around as Phil came up behind her, "You are not to speak of what you just saw to anyone." She ordered and Phil grunted in yetish agreeing not to say a word. After she had his word he wouldn't say anything to anyone Angel returned to her room to think over what Manny told her and come up with a way she could help without anyone finding out her secret or Pitch learning about her.

* * *

"We've got to help Sandy." Jack exclaimed and, though he knew none of them would be able to make it in time, was determined not to let the same thing happen like last time. Not long after the words left his mouth, Jack's body became paralyzed as he saw the scene that happened before happen once more. "No!" He shouted, throwing himself into the passing wind and tried to make it in time.

Jack watched in horror as Sandy's light went out. "No not again. No… no… Sandy!" He refused to believe his best friend his brother was truly gone as grief welled up inside him. As he hovered there Pitch sent his nightmares towards him, shaking Jack out of his grief just as the swarmed him forcing him to over use his power to freeze them all and causing him to fall before Tooth caught him, flying back to the sleigh and setting him down in it thus allowing North to take them back to the Pole.

Upset and a little angry that Sandy felt the need to sacrifice himself for him, Jack leapt out of the sleigh the instant it came to a halt and stormed in the building before anyone could stop him. Tooth was about to go after him but North set a hand on her shoulder keeping her from doing so. "Give him time, I go talk to him later." He insisted and she nodded sadly, allowing North and Bunny to lead her to the globe room where they let the yetis and elves know what had happened.

While everyone else was gathering together in the globe room Jack listlessly wandered around, dragging his staff along behind him forming an ice trail, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall. After a while he found himself settling down on a window seat overlooking the Pole. As he sat there Jack remembered what happened right before Sandy was lost to them.

* * *

_Jack was unsure about going after the two nightmares Sandy had seen but the dream Guardian had insisted forcing Jack to follow him to make sure he remained safe. They soon the past repeating itself as Sandy grabbed Jack and flew up into the air the minute North's sleigh appeared, letting him go and continuing up away from Jack._

"_Sandy, don't do this please!" Jack called after him as he fought to follow Sandy but wasn't able to as the nightmares circled around him not allowing Jack to get to Sandy. Unable to find a way to get close enough to help Sandy Jack is forced to land on one of the sleigh's wings, after nearly losing his staff, and forced to watch Sandy's light flicker then fade once more._

* * *

Just as Jack lightly touched the window in front of him, forming a small frost outline of Sandy, North approached him to make sure he was alright. Jack turned to meet North's gaze, tears still in his eyes, "I should've done more, fought harder to get to him." He told the Guardian of wonder sadly, looking away.

"There wasn't you could have done that you already did." North stated, patting Jack comfortingly on the back.

"But Sandy… "

"Would be proud, you protected us Jack." North broke in before he could finish, making Jack look up as he lowered his hood.

"I know but it doesn't make the pain any less when I know I could have prevented this from happening again." Jack whispered as the two of them walked towards the globe room.

Once they entered the globe room Jack frowned, flying up to get a closer at the globe. "The lights… their going out." He let Tooth and North know just as Bunny came up behind them.

Noting the upset looks on his family's faces Bunny hopped in front of them and brought them hope once more, stating that they would bring Easter to the children together. "We must get to the Warren to the sleigh." North proclaimed but Bunny stopped him.

"Oh no mate, my Warren my rules buckle up." Bunny announced before tapping the floor and opening a tunnel large enough for everyone to fall into, North exclaiming in Russian as he fell, Bunny jumping in right behind North, Jack, Tooth, several yetis, an elf, Angel and Baby Tooth.

"Buckle up, that's good." North chuckled as soon as they arrived at the Warren.

"Welcome to the Warren." Bunny said as he gestured for everyone to have a look and large egg shaped statures walked over to them. He suddenly turned and stood up on his back legs, his ears twitching, "Something's up." Is all he said before a high pitched scream could be heard, eggs pouring in through one of the tunnels. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, everyone but Angel following his example with their own weapons, and charged towards were the screaming was coming from, yelling at least until a small blond haired child came into view then they quickly put their weapons away, standing up straight.

"Sophie?" Jack questioned as the girl spotted the elf and giggled, dropping the three eggs she held to chase it. "Elf." She laughed.

"What is she doing here?" Bunny wanted to know as North realized something and started patting his coat.

"Snow globe?" North mumbled as Sophie managed to grab the elf and was dragging it along the ground. Bunny grumbled in response.

"Don't worry I got this. I bet she's a fairy fan." Tooth told them as she flew where Sophie could see her making her drop the elf.

"Pretty." Sophie smiled.

Tooth hovered closer to Sophie, "I got something for you. Look at all the pretty teeth with a little blood and gum on them." She said, opening her hand to show off the teeth but got a response she wasn't expecting when Sophie looked up at her with wide eyes before she screamed and ran away from Tooth.

Jack glided over to land on top of the egg above Sophie was standing by and created a single snowflake sending it toward Bunny. "If one child could ruin Easter you're in worse shape than I thought." He answered after North informed him that they didn't have time for the very children they were chosen to protect.

The snowflake landed on Bunny's nose, bringing out the feelings he had when he first became a Guardian, and they were soon helping to paint the eggs so they would be ready for Easter. Sometime later Sophie let out a yawn and snuggled up in Bunny's arms falling asleep as Jack squatted next to them, a smile on his face. "We did good today but I think it's time to get Sophie home." Jack told Bunny.

Tooth and North joined them. "I love her." Tooth sighed as she gently took Sophie from Bunny, offering to take her home.

Jack looked like he was about to say something but then paused before making up his mind and grabbed Bunny's arm to pull him out of hearing range of the others. "What's the deal mate?" Bunny demanded to know as Jack dragged him off, jerking his arm out of Jack's hand.

He sighed and turned to Bunny, a upset look on his face. "I'm about to let you in on what happened last time but you must promise not to let North or Tooth know."

Sensing the seriousness about what Jack is about to tell him, Bunny promised that he wouldn't tell them. Jack drew in a deep breath before letting Bunny know what happened the first time, "I took Sophie home but Pitch tricked me while I was in Burgess to entering his lair, distracting me while his nightmares destroyed all the work we did and caused children to stop believing in you. He also captured Baby Tooth and making sure I left with the box that holds my memories which resulted in you, North and Tooth turning away from me."

Bunny is stunned by what Jack told him, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to get words out. "What do you think Jack told Bunny?" Tooth asked North as they watched them.

North shrugged, "Whatever is it must be bad. I've never seen Bunny so stunned before."

"I'm sorry for what I must do Bunny but it's the only way to bring Sandy back. There is one boy, one light that will remain lit even after all the others go out and he is the one who help bring Sandy back to us." Jack informed Bunny after making sure Pitch or any of his nightmares are lurking with in hearing range. "Also know that no matter what you say in the future I will forgive you even if it may hurt to hear those words." He whispered and flew over to take Sophie from Tooth before anyone could object, hurrying off with the child.

Bunny hopped back over to them after Jack left but refused to answer their question nor would he look at them. "Don't worry everything will turn out alright in the end." Is all he told them before beginning to herd his eggs towards the tunnels.


	12. Jamie believes in Jack

Jack closed the window to Sophie's room, after placing the child on her bed and making sure she doesn't fall off this time, and turned to head back when he heard the voice calling his name, glad he left Baby Tooth behind. Knowing where the voice is coming from Jack flew straight to Pitch's lair and jumped down the hole leading into it.

Landing on the ground, Jack flies right for the cages holding the fairies and pulled open the doors, freeing the ones he can before Pitch can stop him. Twittering their thanks the fairies flew up and out of Pitch's lair to freedom. Just as Jack was about to free the rest of the fairies he is hit by a wave of black sand, knocking him to the ground. "Nice try Jack but I can't let you have Tooth's annoying helpers." Pitch sneered as he came into view.

Jack leapt back to his feet, his staff pointing at Pitch, "I'm not afraid of you and I will free Tooth's fairies, you can't stop me."

"Oh really?" Pitch taunted before pinning Jack to the wall, stalking over to him. "That's where you're wrong. You see Jack I know what you fear you're scared of being alone, of not being seen, not knowing who you are and what your purpose is."

Struggling to get free, Jack growled at Pitch's words. "You don't know me at all Pitch, I may be scared like you said but I have learned to overcome my fears and I do know who I am, what my purpose is!"

Pitch glared at Jack before he shrugged, turning away. "If you say so but it doesn't change the fact that you make a mess no matter what you do, in act you're making one right now." He stated as he released Jack, tossing him the capsule holding his teeth and slipped into the shadows.

Jack caught the capsule without thinking and shoved it in the pocket of his hoodie, chasing after Pitch as he did though he knew he wouldn't catch him. He turned around to find himself looking at broken eggs leading to the park in Burgess. "No." He whispered in horror at the sight before him.

Not wanting to watch as Bunny found out what it felt like to not be believed in Jack looked away hurt showing on his face. _"I'm sorry Bunny I didn't want you to go through this again."_ He thought, running over to Bunny as he huddled on the ground after one of the children had walked through him.

"Jack where were you? We needed you, Pitch's nightmares came, they crushed every egg, destroyed every basket." North said as soon as he saw Jack.

Jack glanced quickly at North but, other than that, ignored him in an effort to comfort Bunny, Tooth fluttering behind North. "I'm so sorry I wish there could have been another way to do this."

"But there wasn't. Don't worry about it Frostbite, getting Sandy back is important even if I have to feel what it's like to not be believed in, now let's make this look real." Bunny told him so only Jack could hear before he stood to tower over Jack, anger and hurt showing. "I don't want you here, leave! We never should have trusted you." He shouted and turned his back to Jack.

Jack took a step back, unconsciously reaching into his pocket and pulling out the tooth capsule. "Jack, where did you get that? Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth questioned as soon as she saw what was in his hand.

"That's why you won't here, you were with Pitch." North looked at him in shock, Tooth gasped covering her mouth.

Upon hearing that Baby Tooth was missing Jack jerked around, searching for her. "You mean she's not with you, I left her behind when I took Sophie home."

"She flew after you before we could stop her, we thought you knew that." Bunny let Jack know.

Jack shook his head, "I'm sorry please let me explain." Jack pleaded but North and Tooth turned away from him. Hurt, Jack let the capsule fall from his hand before fleeing in a blast of snow and cold wind. Once he was gone Bunny leant over to pick up the capsule an held it out to Tooth, who took it just as Bunny started shrinking.

* * *

Jack stood on a cliff overlooking the snow covered landscape, clutching his staff tightly in anger at Pitch for what he did. His eyes narrowed when he heard Pitch's unwanted voice coming from behind him and spun around blasting his power at him. "Like I said before, you know nothing about me." Jack screamed as he did.

Pitch swatted the blast aside, "Wrong. I do know. I know what it's like to be alone, to be invisible. To long for… a family." He replied.

"I have a family, with them I'm never alone so I don't have to ever fear about being invisible. I am a Guardian." Jack proclaimed as he turned away from Pitch. "Now leave me alone."

Pitch watched Jack as he started to walk away, an angry look on his face. "You want to be alone fine be alone but first." He said and jerked an arm out, Baby Tooth in his hand, the fairy making a distressed noise causing Jack to spin around upon hearing her.

"Baby Tooth." He shouted and flew forwards.

"What's the matter Jack, I thought you wanted to be alone?" Pitch sneered as he tightened his grip on Baby Tooth. "The staff Jack, you have a bad habit of interfering, I'll let her go if you hand it over." He demanded.

"Let her go first then I'll hand over my staff." Jack bargained.

"Done." Pitch replied and let Baby Tooth go. She instantly flew to hide in Jack's hoodie pocket as Jack held out his staff to Pitch, who grabbed it and immediately snapped it in two before hitting Jack with his black sand, knocking him out as he fell down into a gorge.

Pith glared at Jack, throwing his broken staff into the gorge with him then leaving. After several minutes Jack regained consciousness and reached into his pocket to pull out Baby Tooth and make sure she is alright. Baby Tooth twittered, assuring him she's fine so Jack set her in the folds of his hood and stood up, moving to pick up his broken staff. He aligned the two pieces together before using his power to meld them back together and was soon flying back to Burgess with Baby Tooth.

* * *

Jack landed outside Jamie's window, listening to the boy as he pleaded with his stuffed rabbit, knowing it's time to renew the boy's belief when the rabbit hit the floor. He quietly pushed open the window and stepped into the room.

Hearing the sound of frost covering his window Jamie looked over at it to see an egg being drawn in the frost. He quickly glanced at his toy then back to the window saying softly in awe, "He's real," making Jack smile and draw a rabbit above it bringing it to life.

Jamie laughed and jumped on his bed watching the rabbit as it hopped in the air around his room before breaking up. "Snow?" Jamie said confused until a single snowflake landed on his nose. His eyebrows knit as he remembered what his mother told him. "Jack Frost." He whispered.

"Did he just say?" Jack said.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie began to search his room.

"He said it again… he said… you said…"

Jamie turned around to see Jack standing near the bottom of his bed. "Jack Frost." He stated, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide open.

"That's right but that's me, that's my name, you said my name." Jack responded. "Wait can you see me?" Jamie nodded. "Can… can… can you see me?" Jack asked and Jamie nodded once more, a smile spreading across his face. Over joyed Jack let out a light sob, "He sees me… he sees me." He did a flip and landed on Jamie's desk, laughing.

Jamie takes a step back before jumping forward, excited. "You just made it snow!"

"I know!" Jack answered.

"In my room!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know right." Jack jumped off the desk.

"You're real?"

"Yeah man, who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day."

"That was you?"

"That was me."

"Cool."

"Right."

"But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy…?"

"Real…real…real. Every one of us is real." Jack told Jamie as he picked up his toy rabbit.

"I knew it!"

"Jamie who are you talking to?" Jamie's mom asked just then. Jamie looked at Jack who moved his head towards the door, a smile on his face.

"Um... Jack Frost." Jamie answered.

His mom chuckled, "Okay."

Jamie turned and grinned at Jack, both of them laughing until a loud noise drew Jack to the window to see North's sleigh crash land outside the Bennett's house.

After glancing back at Jamie Jack flew outside. Tooth saw him and happily pointed at him. "Look." She fluttered the best she could out of the sleigh calling Jack's name.

He walked over to help her back to her feet, "Are you okay?" She simply smiled at him while running a hand over her head feathers, North stepping up next to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Jack, who turned at the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Same as you." He told them with a smile as Jamie came running over to them.

"The last light." North said in surprise.

"Wow, it is you. I mean it is you. I knew it wasn't a dream." Jamie laughs turning to look at Jack.

North and Tooth look at him in awe. "Jack he sees you." North whispered and Jack nudged Jamie, the two of them smiling at each other.


	13. Angel's secret

**A/N- This chapter will be written for my OC, Angel, since I forgot to add her in the last chapter and will be what happened to her after Jack left to return Sophie to her home. There is also more about who she was before becoming one of the MiM's/Manny's chosen. The hint of who she was is there if you look hard enough. This is also just a filler chapter so it won't be as long as the others.**

* * *

Angel watched Jack fly away with Sophie in his arms then quickly hid herself just as a wave of nightmares streamed into the Warren and, no matter how hard the Guardians fought to stop them, they destroyed every egg and basket thus ruining Easter. Once they finished what they were sent to accomplish they vanished into the shadows once more.

Knowing that there was nothing she could do in the Warren, Angel ran into the tunnel leading to Burgess, soon arriving above ground where she made her way to the house she lived in with her family until she had turned eight years old or at least still lived with her family at this time, her present self only being two, and stared longingly at the house in front of her.

After standing there for several minutes Angel shook herself out of her memories, turning to look up at the moon hanging over her. _"I hope you know what you're doing MiM."_ She thought then leaped up, allowing the moonbeam shining down on her to lift her up onto the roof of her family's home where she could watch for Jack to leave without him seeing her.

As soon as Jack left Angel quietly entered the room through the window and settled herself underneath the window, waiting for Sophie's mother to leave. Once she was gone, Angel got up to walk over to her bed and gently laid down on it, smiling sadly while running her hands through Sophie's hair. "Make sure you enjoy your childhood little one for it ends too soon." She whispered in Sophie's ear.

Hours later, as the sun was coming up, Angel jumped onto the window, taking one last look at the still sleeping two year old, then let her body fall trusting the passing wind to catch her and lower her safely to the ground. The minute her feet touched the ground she took off for the park and hid up in one of the trees where she silently watched the confrontation between Jack and the other three, only joining Tooth, North and Bunny once Jack was gone.

"What's going on? Why did Jack fly away like that?" Angel asked as she leaned over and picked up the now much smaller Bunny and held him against her chest. Bunny sighed but allowed Angel to cuddle him, unable to ever tell her no though he didn't know why, and settled into her arms. Angel grinned inwardly knowing that ever since they first met she had Bunny wrapped around her finger and could get away with just about anything with him that the others couldn't.

"He betrayed us Angel girl, he went to Pitch after bringing Sophie home." Tooth told her sadly.

Angel lightly glared at Tooth and North, who hadn't said anything in Jack's defense. "Are you sure about that? For all you know Pitch could have tricked Jack into taking his teeth while making sure he was distracted long enough for his nightmares to ruin Easter." She snapped at the two of them.

North took a step back while Tooth fluttered backwards, shocked at Angel's words, never having seen the child get mad at anyone before. "She's right, Jack told me this was going to happen back in the Warren before he took Sophie home which is why I didn't get as mad at him as I would have if I hadn't known this had already happened before." Bunny spoke up, shocking North and Tooth even more.

"You mean Jack knew this would happen but didn't do anything to stop it?" North shouted before swearing in Russian.

"He only didn't do anything because it's the only way to get Sandy back!" Angel yelled and stormed to the sleigh before Tooth or North could say anything else.

"How did you know about that? Jack made sure that I was the only one to know on how to bring Sandy back unless… Jack and Sandy aren't the only ones who were sent back in time." Bunny blinked up at Angel, realization coming to him. "It can't be." He pressed his ears back in shock upon figuring out who Angel really is.

"Please don't tell the others Bunny, it's not yet time for them to know who I really am. MiM will let me know when I can reveal who I am to everyone, especially my big brother." Angel begged him.

Bunny grumbled but gave into her pleading look, sighing. "Alright I promise I won't tell them ankle-biter."

"Thank you Bunny." She smiled climbing into the sleigh and setting Bunny down beside her as North and Tooth joined them.


	14. Pitch's defeat

**Okay this is the last chapter of the actual movie now I will chapters of what happens after the movie and the first one is when Angel reveals to the other Guardians who she truly is after that, besides one other I have planned out, I will take requests. **

**Thanks to SkyHighFan for pointing out the part of the movie I missed, which was during the credits. I went ahead and changed the ending of this chapter, hope I got it right this time. Thanks Lazy-Rain-Dancer for pointing out I forgot to add one of the best parts, the one where Tooth punches Pitch (Go Tooth!) and knocks out one of his teeth.**

* * *

Angel held tightly to Bunny as the sleigh came crashing to a stop in front of the Bennett's house, making sure he didn't get hurt, only letting him go once the sleigh wasn't moving anymore. Knowing what was about to happen, having heard the story before, she stayed hidden in the sleigh with Bunny until Jack spoke up after North and Tooth realized that Jamie could now see Jack.

"Wait, but where's Bunny?" Jack asked.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all." North answered as he and Tooth stepped aside, turning to look at the sleigh just as Bunny hopped onto the edge of it and out onto the wing, Angel right behind him.

"Oh no." Jack whispered.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked as he walked over to Bunny.

"Now someone sees me, where were you an hour ago mate." Bunny demanded to know.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool and now he's… cute." Jamie asked reaching over and scratching Bunny on the neck.

Bunny half closed his eyes when he did, "Oh that's good…ahh" He started, his leg thumping the wing, but stopped and swatted at Jamie's hand with his paws before hopping off the sleigh and over to Jack. "Did you tell him to say that? That's it, you and me, come on." Bunny insisted as he hit Jack's leg then bounced on his hind paws.

"No, actually he told me you were real just when I thought maybe you weren't." Jamie told him as he knelt down in front of Bunny.

"He made you believe … in me?" Bunny asked and Jamie nodded. Bunny looked up at Jack gratefully and Jack smiled back.

Angel is about to speak up when a loud noise sounded overhead startling them. "Pitch." She mumbled quickly jumping off the wing and hiding behind North.

"Get Jamie to safety." Jack told North before flying to meet Pitch head on.

Pitch spotted Jack as he flew towards him. "Jack Frost let's finish this shall we." He sneered as he flew down towards Jack, their powers colliding in the sky. "That trick won't work on me anymore." Pitch proclaimed before hitting Jack and knocking him out of the sky.

Down on the street Angel ran in between North and Jamie as Bunny took the lead, telling them where to go and leading them to a dead end making them turn to go the other direction. "Jack." Jamie called as Jack hit the pavement and ran over to him.

"Are you alright Jack?" Angel asked as she stood next to him.

"I can't defeat him, he's too strong." Jack answered, getting to his hands and knees.

"It was good try Jack, A for effort." North told him, patting him on the back.

Jamie looked at them just now noticing Angel the same time Angel glanced at Jamie. "Later, we have to worry about Pitch right now Jamie." She replied to Jamie's unasked question and turned away just as Pitch came towards them.

"Jack I'm scared." Jamie admitted causing Jack to turn and look at him. He placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder but didn't say anything at first, remembering the time he saved his sister.

"We're going to have fun instead. That's it, that's my center." He whispered, having finally found out his center making Jamie stare at him, confused. Jack looked around and saw some stuff leaning against the wall not far from them. Getting an idea Jack stood up and formed a snowball in his hand which ended up hitting Pitch in the face making Jamie laugh. "Now let's go get your friends." Jack told him.

The group was soon sliding on a track of ice that Jack made while flying along in front of them, Jack lifting Jamie up to hang in front of each of his friends windows and, one by one, they joined the group. Jack came to a sudden stop at the sight in front of him, his eyes widening in slight fear though he hid it from the children, turning to them. "There just bad dreams Jamie." He said.

Pitch silently watched them from where he sat upon his main nightmare, the rest of his nightmares completely surrounding the small group.

Bunny hopped to the front of the group after Pitch threatened the children, "You'll have to go through us to get to them."

"You may protect them but who will protect you?" Pitch taunted.

Jamie stared up at Pitch's words then bravely stepped past Jack, "I will." He calmly proclaimed and his friends soon joined him.

Knowing that she shouldn't, that Manny told her not to let Pitch see her, Angel moved to stand next to Jamie, proclaiming, "I will as well you monster."

"Do you still think there's no such thing as the Bogeyman?" He called.

"I do believe in you I'm just not afraid of you." Jamie answered Pitch and stood his ground when Pitch sent his nightmares swarming down on them, putting a hand in front of him as if to hold back the wave by himself which resulted in the black sand becoming golden.

As the golden sand spread, along with the children's belief, Tooth took flight once more, North's strength returned and, though it took a little longer, Bunny grew to his full size. While that was happening Angel quietly slipped away, following the trail of golden sand back to where it started to gather, knowing what is about to happen. "Come on Sandy, it's time to return to us." She whispered as the golden sand began to swirl in a circle.

Angel stepped to the side, several minutes later, when a dream sand whip came out of the center of the sand just as Pitch was about to hurt Jack and wrapped around his wrist pulling him right up to where the dream sand had gathered. A look of fear came into Pitch's eyes when Sandy emerged from the dream sand, a scowl on his face, and came within inches of him before smiling and waving his finger in a tsking manner as if to say, _"You hurt my family you pay the price"_ and punched Pitch in the chin, sending him flying into the sky before he turned to smile at everyone, forming a bowler hat and nodding his head to them.

Angel laughed as she ran over to stand next to Sandy just as he pulled on his sand whip causing Pitch to fall back to the ground, sound asleep, and was joyfully welcomed back by everyone. Glad to be back himself, Sandy formed his dream sand cloud and rose up into the air where he used his dream sand to create dreams, from the largest dinosaur to the smallest butterfly and spread them throughout Burgess.

Jamie watched as a school of fish made of the dream sand swam in front of him and lift a hand to touch one when a snowball hit him making him turn to see Jack grinning at him. He laughed before making his own snowball and throwing it at Jack which resulted in a snowball fight involving everyone except Jack and North. "Your center." North stated as he nodded to where the others were having fun.

Jack smirked, "It took me a while but I finally figured it out." Jack admitted and caught the object North threw to him, opening his hand to reveal a wooden carving made to look like him. Just then North is hit in the back of the head by a snowball, surprising him, and he turned to find two boys with a elf in between them, both boys immediately point at the elf.

"You both on naughty list." North exclaimed as he made a snowball sending both boys running as the laughed.

As they were playing Pitch work up and watched stunned for a few seconds before getting angry. "You dare have fun in front of me. I am the Bogeyman." He exclaimed as he wondered towards the children, making the Guardians, Jack and Angel stop playing just as Jamie ran right through Pitch. "No." Pitch said after that happened and turned to see himself being watched. Becoming afraid he turned and ran, ending up on the pond where Jack died and was reborn.

When he looked back over his shoulder he ended up running into North and falling to the ground. "Leaving so soon?" North questioned.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth remarked as she flipped Pitch a quarter.

"A quarter." Pitch said as he looked up at Tooth in time to see her fist headed straight for his face, knocking out one of his teeth when it came in contact with it.

"And that's for my fairies." Tooth told him as the few fairies that were with her twittered angrily at Pitch as he rubbed his mouth, shocked that Tooth punched him.

"You can't defeat me, there will always be fear." Pitch told them as he got to his feet.

North took a step forward, Tooth, Bunny, Jack, Angel and Sandy beside him. "Then as long as one child still believes we will be here to stop fear." He replied.

"Oh really, then what are those." Pitch stated, pointing to the gathering nightmares.

"They can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid."

Jack smirked as he stepped closer to Pitch. "It must be your fear they smell." Pitch backed away before he turned and ran in fear the nightmares chasing him until they caught him and dragged him back into his lair, the hole closing up behind them.

Once Pitch was gone the sky cleared revealing the moon full and bright overhead. Tooth laughed and flew towards Jack, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug before realizing what she was doing and pulling back to meet Jack's eyes. Not liking how close Tooth was to Jack Baby Tooth flew, twittering, in between them making Tooth let go of Jack and flutter away with a smile, Jack chuckling and raising a hand towards Baby Tooth as she fluttered around him.

As the children joined them on the ice Angel , hearing Manny call out to her, slipped away to see what he wanted, missing when Jack finally accepted to become a Guardian. She raised her head to look up at the moon, asking, "Is it time yet MiM?"

"_Not yet young one. You may let your fellow Guardians who you are once you have returned to the Pole." _Manny answered before falling silent once more.

"I understand." Angel responded then turned and quickly ran to climb into the sleigh when North called her name, letting her know they were leaving. She turned and called out to Jamie, "Take care of Sophie Jamie for every minute you have to spend with her is precious for you never know when you won't have any more time to spend with her."

After the Guardians left the children fell asleep from Sandy's dream sand and the yetis, elves,fairies and eggs, who were left behind, took them home where they put them to bed. Phil, who had carried Jamie home, saw his big foot book as he put him to bed and picked it up, signing it for Jamie.


	15. Secrets revealed

**As of this chapter I will no longer be able to claim right of possession of the character Angel for I am going to reveal, finally, who she really is, enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as the sleigh came to a stop Angel jumped out of it and darted to her room before the others could stop her, wanting to be alone until she figured out on how she was going to tell her new family about who she really is, nervous that they wouldn't accept her secret like Bunny and Phil did, that they would reject her for keeping a secret this big from them since the moment North found her by the Fountain of Youth.

As she paced in her room a light knock sounded on the door making her pause mid step. "May I come in little ankle-biter?" Came Bunny's voice.

"Yes, come on in uncle Bunny." Angel answered and the door opened revealing the six foot one Pooka standing on the other side. Bunny ducked into the room and moved over to sit on her bed. "From the way you're acting I'm guessing that the Man on the Moon told you that it's time to reveal your secret to our little family." He stated, watching her.

Angel nodded as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Bunny stood up and stepped over to her and gently placed a paw under her chin making her meet his gaze. "Now you listen to me, they will still love you no matter what you have kept from them or who you really are." He softly scolded and Angel smiled.

"You're right. Thank you Bunny, I'm ready to go tell them now." She bravely told him and walked to the door Bunny behind her. "Could you gather everyone and meet me in the globe room?" Angel asked as they walked into the workshop.

"Of course." Bunny responded as he split away from her. While Bunny went to let everyone know that Angel walked to the globe room to wait for them, conversing with Manny while she waited, even if he didn't answer her.

"What is going on? Bunny said you had something to tell us, something that you have been keeping secret since you were brought here." Tooth said as she flew over to Angel.

Angel drew in a deep breath before replying, "You may want to all sit down for what I'm about to tell you." She then noticed the moonbeam shining down into the room. "And what MiM is about to show you." She stepped back into the moonbeam to reveal what she really looked like, her red hair turning blond and her hazel eyes turning green. "My name isn't Angel, its Sophie. Yes the same two year old Sophie that found her way into the Warren right before Easter just yesterday. I'm the Sophie from eight years in the future so yeah, I'm really ten years old and I'm also one of MiM's chosen just without taking the Guardians oath." She stopped for a breath and a drink of eggnog that Phil brought her before continuing.

"I was chosen because I pushed some younger child out of the way of a speeding car, saving his life but losing my mortal life instead. MiM found out about Father Time sending Jack and Sandy back in time so he made a deal with him that if he would send me back as well MiM wouldn't interfere with Father Time's plan to allow Jack to relive the first three hundred years of his immortal life with the Guardians by his side. My purpose is to make sure that children retain their innocence for as long as is possible." She finished and stared at the ground, a little scared to see what the reaction of the others were.

Everyone is silent, trying to take in what the girl they thought of as Angel for five hundred years just revealed to them. Jack is the first to get over his shock and walked closer to her, looking her over. "It really is you, I mean you're really Sophie Bennett, Jamie's little sister." He muses, kneeling down in front of her and making her look in his eyes. "Does Jamie know?" Sophie just shook her head no. "Well do you plan on telling him?" He then asked and Sophie nodded.

Jack's words woke North, Tooth and Sandy up, Bunny having already moved to stand beside Sophie and Jack, placing a comforting paw on her shoulder. North smiled at her. "No matter what your name is or what you look like you'll always be part of this family." He opened his arms to her and Sophie joyfully ran into them, tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you Papa North." She whispered as the rest of the Guardians joined in calming Sophie's fear of them rejecting her for hiding who she was from them. After a while they all pulled back and North announced that they would be celebrating their victory over Pitch in his private sitting room causing the others to cheer, some louder than others or silently in Sandy's case.

* * *

Jamie woke up the next morning and excitedly jumped out of his bed when he remembered what happened last night, getting dressed in clean close and racing downstairs to quickly eat some breakfast, unable to get Jack's image out of his mind, swearing he had seen him somewhere before. "Hey mom is it alright if I go to the History Center today?" He asked.

"Of course you may. Just dress warmly before you go outside, you don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." She told him and he laughed as he pictured Jack doing that.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Jack is at the North Pole today." He answered before running out the door in laughter. His mother shrugged before gathering up the dirty dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

Once he got to the History Center, telling his friends what he was doing, Jamie walked up to the main desk and rang the bell for someone to come help him. "May I help you young man?" A balding older man questioned as he came up behind Jamie.

""Um, yes I was wondering if you had any paintings or anything of teenage boys from um about the seventeen hundreds?" Jamie asked, guessing the time period Jack would be from.

"The man thought for a minute before he beckoned for Jamie to follow him. "We don't have many of just the young men by themselves but we do have some of them with their families. Is there any certain painting you were looking for?"

"I'm not sure but I'm sure if I saw his painting I'll know it." Jamie replied, shrugging as he followed the man.

"I see, well here we are. Go ahead and look around and let me know if any of the paintings catch your eye and I'll give you a brief history on them."

Jamie thanked him then slowly walked around, going over the paintings slowly until he came across the one with Jack, or who he was almost certain was Jack, with a older man, a woman and a younger girl. "Who's this?" He called out standing in front of the painting.

The man walked over to him and smiled though a little sadly as he recalled the story. "That is the Overland Frost Family. I can't remember the parents' names but the children are Jackson Overland Frost and Emily Overland Frost. His story is a sad one he was about seventeen when he took his little sister ice skating on the very pond you children like to play on when the ice started breaking under young Emily. Jackson managed to save her with a long stick that had a hook on the end but ended up drowning instead. The interesting part is that when they went to retrieve the boy's body the next day there was no body to be found and from that day on that pond has always remained frozen over no matter what season it was. Some say that the boy's spirit still lingers by the pond making sure that no other children drown like he did."

Jamie is startled to hear the somewhat familiar name and glanced at the man before once more staring at the painting. "What if the boy had white hair and blue eyes?" Jamie wanted to know.

"White hair and blue eyes?" The man asked, amused. "Yeah I guess it could be possible if you want to believe that kid."

"I can and maybe shorten his name to, say oh, Jack Frost. It would make since if his spirit is indeed still lingering on his pond." Jamie replied, a knowing smile on his face and could hardly wait to tell his friends that he found a painting of Jack when he was alive in the History Center. "Does the Overland Frost Family still live here in Burgess?"

The man shook his head, "The last of that family line died during the Great Depression, the youngest was a baby only a month old. Had he survived then they would."

Jamie nodded though he didn't really hear the man's answer, too busy studying the painting. "My mother has pictures of my great grandmother and she looks a lot like the little girl in the painting."

"Look it could just be a coincidence kid but if it will make you happy I could get you a small copy of this painting so you can compare it to this picture your family has." The man grumbled making Jamie grin.

"That would be great, thanks!" He replied and waited by the painting, hardly able to wait until Jack returned so he could show him the copy of the painting the man was making for him. Once he had the copy in his hands, Jamie ran out of the History Center to meet up with his friends, hoping Jack is with them.

Jack is just arriving in Burgess when Jamie comes running out of the History Center catching his attention. Smirking, Jack formed a snowball in his hand and throws it at Jamie, hitting on the back. "What…?" Jamie looked around to try and find who hit him with the snowball then jerked his head up, spinning around, upon hearing Jack's laughter.

Jamie quickly waved at him before he headed for the park, where he knew his friends would be waiting for him and Jack to show up, Jack flying along beside him. "There he is and Jack is with him!" Claude shouted as soon as he spotted Jack and Jamie making their way towards them.

"Hey guys, I have something to show you." Jamie called out excitedly as soon as he saw his friends, rousing Jack's curiosity.

Jack landed among the group of friends and watched as Jamie pulled out a photo copy with familiar faces on it. He sucked in his breath when he caught sight of the photo. "Where did you get that Jamie?" He asked softly.

"The History Center, this is just a copy of the original painting hanging there. I remember my mom taking Sophie and I there one day and told us the story about the family in each painting." Jamie told him, confusing his friends at least until he showed them the photo.

"Is that…?"

"Hey guys."

"No, it can't be."

"Guys."

"The hair and eyes are the wrong color."

"Guys!" Jamie yelled after several attempts to get the attention and make them finally turn toward to look at him. Jack remained silent beside Jamie, his hood now up and hiding his face. Jamie turned toward Jack, "Are you alright Jack?" He questioned in worry, never having seen the teen spirit act like this before.

"I'm alright Jamie, don't worry about me." Jack assured the younger boy with a smile. "Now about that photo, that is indeed me, when I was alive, and my family though the only one I really remember is my little sister, Emily and the only memory I have of her that isn't only half there is the day I saved her but ended up drowning but enough about my sad past who's up for a day of fun." Jack proclaimed as he pushed his hood back down then waved his staff to create a bunch of snowballs which resulted in an all-out snowball fight, Jack right in the middle of it.

The group played until it was lunch time then went home to eat, giving Jack the chance to head for his pond to make sure it is thick enough for the ice skating the children had planned after they were finished with lunch. "Hi mom, I found out something that might interest you while I was at the History Center today." Jamie greeted his mother as he walked in through the front door.

"Oh and what would that be?" His mother asked.

"Well, you know that painting of the Overland Frost family?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"I was looking at it and realized that the little girl, Emily, looks a lot like the picture of great grandma you showed me of when she was that age. I think we may be related to them."

Mrs. Bennett stared at Jamie for a second, thinking over what he told her before shrugging. "I suppose we could be. I assume you asked for a photo copy of the painting."

Jamie just nodded as he pulled out the photo to hand to his mother. Mrs. Bennett took it and looked at it. "What do you say we go find the picture of your great grandmother so we can compare it with this photo?" She suggested and Jamie eagerly joined her as she went to dig up their family's old photo albums.

Finding the picture she was searching for, Mrs. Bennett held the photo copy next to it to find out that Jamie was right. "How is it possible, the Overland Frost family line ended during the Great Depression… no wait, I remember reading something when I was younger in my great, great grandmother's diary about how she found a baby boy laying on the ground next to the lifeless body of his parents. She had just lost her own child and decided to raise the baby as her own."

"You mean…?" Jamie began but wasn't able to finish his sentence but, knowing what he wanted to ask, his mother nodded.

"It seems that our family is, indeed, related to the Overland Frost family which means I will be placing this photo with the rest of our family pictures."

Jamie was planning on telling Jack what he had learned but forgot completely about it once he started playing with everyone and wouldn't remember until years later when he was once more going through the photo albums as an adult but that is a story for another time.


	16. Family fun day

Jack sighed as he threw himself onto the couch across from where North was sitting and covered his face with an arm. North watched him, letting out a light chuckle. "I take it Bunny has banned you from setting foot outside the Pole during his Holiday this year."

"Yes, even though it has been two years since we defeated Pitch and Easter was ruined I think he still doesn't trust me. I just wish there is something I can do to gain his trust." Was Jack's muffled reply.

North was quiet as he thought of a way to rid Jack of his boredom while at the same time getting Bunny to trust Jack more. He smiled as he came up with something, "Idea, we go to your pond for a day of ice skating and family bonding. I get Tooth's shoe size while you and Sandy get Bunny's."

Jack lowered his arm to reveal a smirk on his face and mischievous glint in his eyes. "Are we allowed to get his foot size by any means necessary?" Jack asked.

"I may regret this but yes you may just try not to cause too much damage Jack." North called out.

"I promise I won't." Jack yelled as he was already half way down the hall, followed by his laughter causing North to groan and run a hand down his face. "What have I done?"

After recruiting Sandy in helping him get Bunny's paw size, he silently sat hidden in the branches of a tree in the Warren waiting for Bunny to return from hiding his eggs. Jack signaled Sandy as soon as he saw Bunny come hopping out of one of his tunnels. Nodding to show he got the signal, Sandy flew in front of Bunny and blew some of his dreamsand into his face before he could react.

As Bunny fell Sandy caught him with his dream sand so he doesn't get hurt, Jack floated over a measuring tape in his hands. "Alright let's see how big his paws are." While Sandy held one of his paws Jack measured it and took out a piece of paper and pencil to write down the size of Bunny's hind paws while Sandy out the paw back down.

"Got it let's go before he wakes up." Jack let Sandy know and the two of them flew off leaving Bunny where he was still asleep. Half an hour after they left Bunny woke up and groggily looked around, wondering what happened.

"We've got Bunny's paw size Papa North!" Jack hollered as he came flying in through an open window, Sandy right behind him, waving a paper around.

"Is good now yetis can start making him skates." North tells Jack and Sandy as he came into the room. Jack handed North the paper with Bunny's paw size on it before turning and flying back up to the window calling out, "I'm going to make sure the lake in Burgess is nice and thick so you guys can come whenever the skates are done." With that he was gone, knowing he wouldn't be needing skates.

North looked at Sandy, who simply shrugged smiling then turned to follow after Jack. "Sandy wait, I need your foot size so yetis can make you skates too." North said but Sandy shook his head and formed skates out of his dream sand then flew off before North could say anything else.

An hour later the last three Guardians and Angel, as she was still being called, showed up at Jack's pond, though North almost had to drag Bunny there just to get him to come. Sandy and Jack were already skating on the now thick ice when they arrived. "Glad you finally decided to show up. What took you guys so long? I had the ice ready half an hour ago." Jack joked as he skated to a stop in front of them.

"Sorry Jack, it took half hour just to convince Bunny to come." North answered as he stepped onto the ice and glided over to Sandy.

"I'm surprised you managed to keep the cold on your pond only. I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to." Bunny commented as he wrapped the leather straps, that were tied to skate blades, around his hind paws.

Jack laughed lightly then held out a hand for Tooth to hold onto until she was used to ice skating. "Come on mom I promise I won't let go until you tell me to." Jack assured her and Tooth, knowing he was telling the truth, took his hand and let him lead her onto the ice.

Angel stepped onto the ice and gracefully skated over to where Sandy was, performing spins and other tricks as she did.

Bunny nervously watched from the show as the others skated across the pond, his ears flat against his head. Once Tooth got used to skating without falling Jack allowed her to skate on her own and went over to where Bunny was. "Come on Peter Cottontail I made the ice as thick as you are tall or is the little bunny afraid of a little ice." Jack taunted, knowing Bunny wouldn't be able to resist a challenge when he heard one.

Bunny glared at Jack. "What did you call me?" He growled but Jack only smirked as he skated away from Bunny. "Oi, get back here frostbite." Bunny shouted as he stepped out onto the ice only to lose his balance and fall back on his bottom. "Bloody show pony." He muttered as he attempted to stand as North skated over to him and caught him before he could fall again.

"Let me help until you get used to skating." North told him.

Knowing when he needs help Bunny gratefully allowed North to guide him further out onto the ice, joining Jack, Tooth and Sandy. Once he got used to skating Bunny was able to admit that he was actually having fun, a slight smile showing on his face as he moved around on the ice.

"Now that you got the hang of it you should be up to a race from one end of the pond to the other." Jack challenged Bunny as he glided in front of him.

"I already told you that you don't want to race a rabbit mate." Bunny scoffed but accepted Jack's challenge anyway.

As the two of them readied themselves on one end of the pond, with Tooth there to start the race, North and Sandy waited at the other end to judge who won. "Ready, set, go!" Tooth said and is passed by two blurs, one grey and the other blue and white, as Jack and Bunny sped down the ice toward North, Angel and Sandy, taunting each other as they did.

The other four cheered, Sandy with his dream sand, both of them on as they raced down the pond, ending in a tie. Jack grinned at Bunny once they had reached the other end of the pond, "You put up a good fight there uncle Bunny. It was fun we'll have to do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we'll have to." Bunny agreed returning Jack's grin with his own. He turned and skated off down the pond the other five right behind him and their all soon joking and laughing with each other, their laughter echoing throughout the forest which got the attention of the seven children who helped them defeat Pitch, Jamie leading in the lead as they run towards the pond.

They all stop at the edge of the pond to watch the big five skate on it at least until North noticed them. "Oh Ho looks like we have company." He bellowed joyfully catching the others attention.

The six of them skated over to the children, greeting them. "Hey Jamie, you've grown since I last saw you." Jack teased as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

Sophie trotted out onto the ice and hugged Bunny around the waist, giggling, "Bunny hop, hop, hop."

"How have you been little ankle-biter?" He asked, gently returning her hug.

"Alright, I've started school Bunny." Sophie proudly told him.

Bunny smiled, "Really now that's good to hear, school is important."

Soon Pippa was talking to Tooth, North was beguiling the twins, Claude and Caleb with tales of past battles with Pitch and Monty was talking with Sandy, leaving Cupcake staring at Angel. "Who are you?" Cupcake asked.

"I'm Angel, the unofficial Guardian of innocence and you're Cupcake, right." She replied with a smile, hiding who she truly is not yet ready to let her brother and his friends know the truth.

After visiting with the Guardians for a little while the children left to go home for lunch and the Guardians left as well, deciding that they had spent enough time in the cold and climbed into the sleigh to head back to the Pole to warm up with hot chocolate and cookies or, in Jack's case, eggnog and cookies. The rest of their day was spent in front of the fireplace, and perched on one of the rafters running across the ceiling, sharing stories, jokes and laughter.

Bunny and Jack are soon taunting each other which leads to North and Bunny debating who's Holiday's was better and Tooth telling her fairies where to go to collect teeth while Jack, Sandy and Angel end up watching the other three from the rafters. "It looks like our family fun day is now over, what do you say to heading to my room for some cold fun instead of watching them?" Jack suggested and both Sandy and Angel agreed, the three of them flying quietly from the room, Sandy giving Angel a lift on his dream sand cloud.


	17. Jack reveals some truth

Jack was in his room in his and Sandy's home, going through his family's heirlooms, when Sandy found him to let him know he was leaving to spread his dream sand. Jack raised his head as Sandy came into his room. "Hey Sandy are you getting ready to leave. I was planning of going to pay a visit to North, I think it's time to tell them some of what I went through those three hundred years the first time or at least let them know how alone I was the first time around."

Sandy nodded then formed a picture of him standing next to Jack with the other three standing apart from them but facing them. Jack smiled, "I would like for you to be there when I tell them and I'll wait until you're done with your dreams." With that the two of them separate, Sandy to spread his dream sand and Jack heading for the Pole.

Coming in through one of the open windows Jack makes a quick circle around the huge globe to make sure all the lights were still lite up that needed to be before landing and began to search for North, finding the man in his private workshop. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for North to finish with whatever toy he was working on.

As if sensing someone was watching him North looked up and smiled as he noticed Jack leaning against the doorframe. "Jack welcome how long you been standing there?" He greeted as he stood up and strolled over to the winter spirit.

"Not long." He answered with a shrug, a slight smirk on his face. "I didn't stop by for just a visit there is something I need to tell you, Tooth and Bunny once Sandy gets here. Is there any way to get them here without using the lights, it's kinda important but not enough to use them?"

"Of course, I send yeti with message to Tooth Palace and Warren to let them know." North responded, walking out of the room Jack right behind him.

* * *

After some time the three, Sandy the last one, arrived to find Jack and North waiting for them not in the globe room but North's private sitting room, sipping hot or iced chocolate. "Now that we're all here, Jack has something he would like to tell us." North informed Tooth and Bunny as Sandy settled down on the couch next to Jack to offer support.

Jack took a deep breath, setting his cup on the table in front of him before leaning back. "I'm not sure how to say this except to just get to the point. You know how Sandy and I came from the future, well the first time around I didn't have anyone to guide me, no one was there my first three hundred years, I was all alone and invisible at least until Jamie believed in me."

At first there is a stunned silence then Tooth is pulling Jack into a hug, telling him how sorry she was for ignoring him the first time around with Bunny pacing in front of the fire as he ranted, ashamed for treating Jack the same way while North simply sat there, sadly watching Jack.

"It's alright, you four more than made up for my first three hundred years." Jack reassured them as he gently pushed Tooth off him, wiping away her tears then moved to block Bunny as he paced, forcing him to stop. "Look, I know that you have gotten protective of me but this is one thing that can't be fixed by threatening others because you four more than made up for the those three hundred years by making me part of your family even when I wasn't an official Guardian." Bunny lowered his eyes to find Jack smiling up at him and smiled back. "And for that I'll always be grateful."

Bunny cleared his throat, "Um yeah well let's not get too mushy now, I do have a reputation to up hold." He joked then went back to his seat, Jack following behind and laughter soon filled the room.

* * *

Returning to Burgess Jack flew overhead until he was able to spot Jamie walking to the movies with his friends. Smirking, he lands in a tree that they would have to pass under and makes a snowball waiting for the group to walk underneath him before letting the snowball drop on top of Jamie's head.

"Huh?" Jamie said as he looked up, a grin spreading across his face as soon as he spotted Jack, making the other kids look up, grins appearing on their own faces. "Hey Jack. You should come with us to see this new movie that just came out in theaters, we'll be meeting Sophie there and I'm sure you'll really like this movie." Jamie invited him, giving the others a knowing look.

Jack blinked at the sudden invitation but agreed to go with them anyway and jumped down out of the tree. "Alright let's go." He told them always ready to have fun. "So what movie are we going to see exactly?" He asked as they walked but the friends refused to tell him, saying that he would have to wait until the movie started.

Arriving at the theater they quickly bought the tickets and ushered Jack inside before he had the chance to see what is playing. They quickly found seats just as the previews started, Jack shifting in his seat at least until the movie started. At the start of the movie his mouth dropped open and he started stuttering. "This… that's… how did they find out about what happened?"

"We don't know the only thing we can think of is that some child that we don't know saw what happened the night we defeated Pitch or maybe one of the lesser immortals had somehow let the adults know." Claude answered, leaning towards Jack.

As soon as the credits were rolling the group quickly left the theater before they could be recognized. "I should go let the others know about this movie so we can get to the bottom of how it came to be." Jack called as he started to fly away.

* * *

North, hearing Jack calling his name, goes to see what he wants. "What's the matter Jack? What happened, it's not Pitch is it?"

"No its not but we do have a problem. Someone somehow managed to inform a few adults and they made a movie of it." Jack rambled as he flew back and forth in front of North.

"Wait what movie about what Jack. You're not making any sense." North questioned.

Jack stopped to look at North and realized he hadn't made any sense. "Someone found out about when we fought and defeated Pitch and not just one or two things but everything and made a movie of it."

North groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "This is bad, very bad. We're going to have to be extra careful about not being seen until this dies down, especially you Jack."

"Yes I know and I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy safe even if it means I have to hide out during the day and delivering my snow during the night and high enough up in the sky where I won't be seen, just let me tell Jamie so he won't think I'm mad at him."

North agreed and opened a portal leading right into Jamie's bedroom, making sure he still has the snow globe portal given to him years before. "Jack, how did it go with North?" Jamie asked as soon as Jack stepped into his room.

Jack shook his head, "With this movie about our battle with Pitch we must be careful to not be seen which means I won't be able to come play with you guys until things have calmed down."

"What, no you have to come!" Jamie protested as he jumped to his feet but Jack shook his head once more. "Fine if you can't come here then I'll go to North's until things calm down. Please Jack, you have to come and play."

"I'm sorry Jamie but this is the only way for us to protect ourselves. I will, however, come and get you once a week after your homework is done so we can play." Jack promised. After visiting with Jamie a little longer Jack pulled out his snow globe portal and returned to the Pole.

As Jack was telling Jamie the news, North was letting Tooth, Bunny and Sandy know about the movie so they could do what's needed to protect themselves.


	18. Family ties

**Sorry it took me so long to update this fic but I am now so here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack was flying over one of the ocean's one night when he hit a doldrum and soon found himself sinking under the waves, causing him to begin to panic as flashbacks of when he drowned flash through his mind, losing hold on his staff which caused him to panic more which caused him to swallow some water. Several days passed before a pod of dolphins swam and jumped in and out of the water joyfully, soon noticing the completely still winter spirit. They swam for him as fast as they could one of them swimming under him and pushing him to the surface.

Not getting any reaction from the child Guardian one of the dolphins grabbed Jack's hood in its mouth and pulled him through the water as fast as the pod could swim. Nearing a deserted, for the moment, island all the dolphins except the one holding Jack dove down to let the mermaids know they found their favorite playmate, Jack Frost, and had brought him to the fallen star's island.

Once hearing who the dolphins had found and knowing about him from Sandy the mermaids quickly swam toward the dolphin that had Jack's hood in its mouth, they gently drew Jack away from it and pulled him to come to a rest on Sandy's island. Once he was safely on the island the dolphins swam off leaving Jack in the care of the mermaids. "Poor winter spirit. How did he end up getting dunked in the water?" One of the mermaids mused, stroking his wet hair.

"He's not breathing, looks like he swallowed some water." Another mermaid remarked making the rest worry. "Roll him on his side and slap his back that should make him cough up the water." Following the instructions two mermaids rolled Jack onto his side and pounded him on the back forcing the water from his lungs. "How did you end up under the wave's child Guardian?" The mermaids questioned.

"I hit a doldrum on my way home. I lost my staff while under the water and I don't feel real comfortable without it. Please could one of you find it for me?" Jack answered after catching his breath.

"Of course, we'd do anything for a friend of our fallen star." The mermaids answered and dived under the waves to begin searching for his staff.

Not realizing where he was Jack sat up and began playing with the sand around him while waiting for the mermaids to return with his staff, not really noting the color of the sand. Miles away Sandy paused what he was doing as he felt someone playing with his sand and stretched his sand toward his island and instantly relaxed when he felt a familiar connection, realizing it was only Jack on his island.

Jack smiled, as the familiar sand came twisting his way from across the ocean, and stood up to touch it once it was close enough for him to letting Sandy know he was alright and would be heading for the main land as soon as he was rested enough, keeping the fact he hit a doldrum from him not wanting to make the oldest Guardian worry about him.

It took two or more hours for the mermaids to finally return to Sandy's island and without Jack's staff. "We're sorry winter child but we were unable to locate your power conduit." They told him, sadly, before diving back under the waves.

"Thanks anyway, I'm just glad you tried." Jack sighed as the mermaids left.

* * *

Jamie was strolling along the beach his parents decided to come to for vacation during summer break when he came across a familiar piece of wood. He leaned over to pick it up and let out a gasp, after scanning the horizon and searching the beach for Jack. "No, Jack never goes anywhere without his staff. Something's wrong, I better contact the Guardians." With that Jamie ran for the beach house his parents rented and up to his room, where he placed Jack's staff against the wall next to his bed.

Grabbing the snow globe communicator that Phil had come up with so Jamie could keep in contact with the Guardians, he stated North's name and was soon greeted by the Guardian of wonder. "Something's happened to Jack I found his staff on the beach but his nowhere in sight North!" Jamie exclaimed as soon as North's face came into view.

North's joyful expression became worried at Jamie's words. "Is it in one piece or two?" He questioned.

"One piece but…" Jamie began but was interrupted by North, who let out a sigh.

"He should be fine as long as his staff in one piece." He told the boy trying to calm him down, becoming distracted by something Jamie couldn't see. "Oh good Sandy just arrived to let me know Jack is safe and on his dreamsand island Jamie."

Hearing that Jamie is relieved a smile spreading across his face. "Tell Sandy thanks for the good news." He said.

"Will do and you take care of yourself and your sister." North answered before the snow globe communicator went blank. Jamie put the globe back in his suitcase, where he kept it hidden, and walked over to the window staring out of it and hoping Jack will be alright where he is.

North set his own globe down, turning to Sandy. "Think you go retrieve Jack and bring him back here." He asked receiving a quick nod from Sandy who flew out of the nearest open window to go and get the youngest member of their family.

* * *

AS Sandy drew close to his island he silently chuckled upon seeing the sleeping Jack, unaware of the north wind frantically trying to get him to wake up, it being the cause of him falling asleep in the first place by blowing the dreamsand into Jack's face. Using some of his dreamsand he lifted Jack up and set him onto his sand cloud.

Once the younger spirit was settled safely on the cloud Sandy turned and made his way back to the Pole where he gently dropped off Jack in his room, tucking him in, and left the room to let him sleep off the rest of the dream sand.

Not long after Sandy left Jack jerked awake and, slightly confused, glanced around the room he was now in as the north wind blew around him, trying to get Jack to come play with it. "I can't without my staff." He murmured getting off the bed walking over to the door to find out where he was only to be tackled to the floor by Angel, who had heard he was here.

"Papa North got a call from Jamie, he found your staff on the beach, and is on his way to collect it. Sandy found you and brought you here." She yelled while clinging to Jack, who had managed to stand up.

Jack sighed in relief, "That's good to know. Thanks for letting me know my little Angel. What do you say we go and let whoever is still here know I'm awake?" Angel agreed, letting go of Jack, and raced out of his room with Jack right behind her.

* * *

Jack and Angel are outside playing in the snow when North returned with Jack's staff bringing the two of them inside, Jack eager to have his staff back, neither of them expecting North to have an extra passenger in the sleigh and their mouths fell open when Jamie jumped out of the sleigh holding Jack's staff.

"Here, I found this lying around on the beach and thought you might want it back." Jamie held the staff out to Jack who gratefully took it.

"Thank you Jamie." He replied as soon as he got over the shock of seeing his first believer.

"You're welcome um… there's another reason I talked North into letting me come with him, something we need to talk about that concerns both our families." Jamie muttered.

"Uh okay let's go to my room then." Jack turned and led the way to his room, Jamie trailing behind him.

"What! Are you serious?" Jack's voice rang through the workshop half an hour after he and Jamie retreated to Jack's room, bringing a knowing grin to Angel's face.

"It sounds like Jamie finally told him our family secret." She remarked idly as she paused in her painting of a toy.

North raised a brow as he glanced at her. "What family secret?" He wanted to know.

"Jack's sister, Emily, is our many great grandmother." She answered simply without looking at North.

"She…how… whoa I need to take seat." North stuttered as he fell into the nearest seat, stunned at the news, neither of them realizing that Bunny was standing behind them until they heard a loud thump from Bunny passing out in shock.

Angel's cry of "Bunny!" Brought Jack and Jamie racing into the room.

"What happened?" Jamie asked the minute he saw Bunny passed out on the floor.

"I just told Papa North that we're related to Jack and I guess he overheard me which caused him to pass out in shock. I hope he'll be alright." Angel groaned settling her body next to Bunny to wait for him to wake up.


	19. Family ties 2

"What do mean we're related to Jack? As far as I'm concerned I'm the only one here who is a relation to Jack." Jamie scowled at Angel making Angel freeze up at his words as she realized what she absent mindedly blurted out.

Angel stood up and turned to face Jamie, Jack and North standing unsurely nearby, not knowing whether to step in or let Jamie and Angel work it out themselves but Angel made the decision for them by grabbing Jamie by his arm and dragging him to the globe room where she dropped his arm turning to face him. "I guess I should explain what I meant by what I said." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"You're right you have some explaining to do." Jamie crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

Instead of answering him Angel turned to look up at the sky to see if the moon was in view yet. "I think you'll understand more if I have MiM's help but it seems he won't be showing up anytime soon so I guess I'm on my own this time. You see Jamie… my real name isn't Angel it's… Sophie though I'm really ten years old.

When I was ten I saved a younger kid though it meant I lost my life but it hasn't happened yet because at the moment I'm still a four year old or at least my other self is. I'm… well I'm your little sister from the future."

Jamie was silent as he tried to digest what he just heard. "I think I need some time alone." He muttered before he spun around and left a slightly stunned and hurt Angel alone in the room.

* * *

While they were in the globe room Jack and North waited for Bunny to wake up, hoping that Jamie would take Angel's news well. Only a few minutes after Angel dragged Jamie off he came back into the room upset. Jack was on his feet the instant Jamie came into the room. "Jamie, is everything alright?" He asked in concern.

"How long have you known?" Jamie demanded jerking toward Jack and North.

"Since after we defeated Pitch. We would have told you but it wasn't our place to tell." North answered.

Jamie scowled at them briefly then sighed as he threw himself onto the nearby couch. "Is there any way I can keep her from dying?"

"Would you really want to make one of the Guardians disappear just to save your sister?" North questioned as he lowered his body down next to Jamie. "Think about it Jamie, if you manage to save Sophie in the future then we would lose Angel and the Guardian of innocence."

Jamie groaned and leaned back against the back of the couch. "I know but it will still be hard to step back and not do anything but let it happen." He is startled when a pair of small arms wrap around him.

"It will be hard but it's what must happen." Angel whispered gently into Jamie's ear .

Jamie starts crying at her words clinging to Angel, who had stepped around the couch to sit next to Jamie. "Shhh everything will turn out alright in the end Jamie." She comforted her older brother.

"I know, I know but it's not fair that your mortal life is cut short."

"Life is never fair mate." Bunny told him, having been woken up by Jamie's crying. "I take it the little ankle-biter told you who she really is and how she came to be who she is now."

Jamie dried his tears, allowing Angel to wipe the ones away on his cheeks, a small smile coming to his face. "Thanks for understanding you guys. I think it's time I get home now before my mom gets worried because I'm not at the beach house and." He paused smiling at Angel. "I need to spend some time with my little sister, let her know how much I love her."

Angel beamed happily at his words as Jack led Jamie to where the snow globe portals were kept, North behind them. Bunny took Jamie's spot on the couch and pulled Angel onto his lap, snuggling with her. Angel sigh, content, as she wiggled around to get comfortable. "I liked your blond hair and green eyes better, it fit you more little ankle-biter." He teased before tickling her, bringing laughter forth from her. "I also like to hear your laughter Sophie."

"I haven't had anyone call me that in a long time." She told him with a small smirk. "So what do think about me being related to Jack?"

Bunny groaned, rolling his eyes. "Did you have to bring that up? Yeah I like frostbite the same way I like an annoying younger brother."

"Aww you do care." Came Jack's voice from above Angel and Bunny, unable to resist teasing Bunny as he floated over them.

Bunny simply ignored him standing up instead, setting Angel down on the couch, and tapping the floor. "I should get back to the Warren and make sure everything is going as it should." He told North, Angel and Jack then dropped down into his tunnel, the hole closing up after him.

* * *

"Jamie Bennett, where have you been?" His mother yelled as he came in through the front door making the boy pause mid step.

"Oh hi mom, I was just out for walk along the beach." He replied then retreated to his room before she could question him more. Closing the door behind him Jamie let out a relieved breath only to jump at his sister's voice coming from his bed.

"You weren't on the beach, I saw you leave with North holding Jack's staff. You just lied and will now be on the naughty list." Sophie taunted.

"Well what was I supposed to tell mom, oh I was going to the North Pole with Santa Clause so I could return Jack Frost's staff. Yeah mom would just love that Sophie… although I'm glad I went." Jamie muttered then smiled at Sophie.

The younger sibling became interested, perking up at her brother's last words. "Why, what happened?" She squealed.

Jamie sighed, not sure if he should tell his little sister about her own future. "Jamie what's wrong. What happened while you were at the Pole?" She demanded to know, planting herself in front of him and refusing to move until he told her what has him upset.

Surprised at how close she suddenly was caused Jamie to take a step backwards, blinking at Sophie. "Um well… you remember Angel right?" He began and got a nod from her. "She… her name isn't really Angel, she…she's you from the future and, no, I don't how she ended up in our time but enough about that. What do you say we go for a swim or maybe some shopping?" Jamie suggested in an attempt on getting Sophie's mind on something else.

Their planning is interrupted by their mom's screaming from downstairs followed by the sound of something breaking and footsteps pounding up the stairs. Feeling like something is wrong Jamie quickly locked the bedroom door before dashing over to his suitcase and pulling out his globe communicator to get a hold of the Pole.

Once he has it in hand he grabbed Sophie's arm and dragged her over to the wardrobe hiding both of them inside it. "Bunny, can you hear me. Please answer, some strangers are in the beach house we're vacationing at and we need someplace to hide." He whispered as the footsteps stopped outside his bedroom door.

Not receiving an answer Jamie tries North next but before he can get a word out the bedroom door is busted in making Sophie whimper and cling to him. "Jamie I'm scared." Jamie looked down at her just as the wardrobe door is jerked open and their yanked out of it causing Jamie to drop the globe the minute North's face appeared in it allowing the Guardian to witness the kidnapping.

Closing the connection North rushed to order Phil get the sleigh ready then made his way to Jack's room, where the child Guardian was, slamming open the door and startling him. "North what's the matter?" Jack exclaimed as he flew over to the older Guardian, noting the worried look on his face.

"Come with me to globe room, I need to summon other Guardians. I explain on the way." He turned and strode down the hall with Jack running behind him. "Jamie and Sophie have been kidnapped and I'm guessing they aren't the only ones. They weren't the only ones who helped defeat Pitch, you and Bunny will go for Jamie and Sophie while Tooth, Sandy and I go make sure the other children are safe."

Upon reaching the globe room North activated the signal to summon the other three Guardians then he and Jack anxiously waited for them to show up.

* * *

Jamie jerked awake to darkness and the sound of Sophie crying and moved to crawl over to her in order to comfort her only to find his hands tied together behind him. "Sophie are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" He asked in worry.

"Your little sister is fine. I need you to stay calm though Jamie, I'm not here to get revenge but am here to help instead. Being forced to become a prisoner in my lair made me think things over and I came to realize that I was wrong to upset the balance between fear and what the Guardians bring." Pitch whispered in the boy's ear as he untied the rope holding Jamie's arms together.

Once his arms are free Jamie ripped the blindfold off his eyes and whipped around to face Pitch, to find that the Nightmare King was telling the truth. "Alright, I'll trust you this time but that's it. Can you get us out of here?" He stated and Pitch nodded, smirking.

"We can use the shadows. Your parents have …" Pitch trailed off and quickly hid in the shadows as footsteps came towards them. Jamie jerked the blindfold back on and moved his arms once more behind his back to make it look like he was still tied up.

The footsteps stopped outside the room Jamie and Sophie were in and the door yanked open. "Get in there you little brats you can join your friend and his crybaby sister." A voice snapped followed by the sound of several bodies hitting the floor in front of Jamie and the door being slammed shut and locked once more.

As soon as he was sure that the kidnappers were really gone Pitch stepped out of the shadows once more as Jamie ripped the blindfold off again to find Cupcake, Pippa, Claude, Caleb and Monty climbing to their feet. Pitch walked over to Sophie and untied the rope on her wrists while Jamie pulled off the blindfold.

"I need everyone to gather together so I can get you all out of here at the same time." Pitch told Jamie who relayed the Boogeyman's instructions bringing all the children in a hurdle as the shadows drew around them soon covering them briefly before they disperse and the children find themselves standing some sort of tunnel leading to a large grassy area bringing a happy squeal from the youngest member of their group as she remembered her short visit to this place as a two year old.

Jamie turned around to thank Pitch for helping them escape only to find him already gone. "Bunny!" Sophie shouted as she raced out of the tunnel forcing the other six kids to follow her further into the Warren.

Bunny, who was getting ready to leave for North's having seen the lights, twitched his ears upon hearing Sophie's voice shouting his name and, getting on all fours, hopped toward where he heard her voice skidding to a stop in front of her and the others. "What are you doing here mates?" He demanded to know.

"We were kidnapped by mean men Bunny but Pitch rescued us." Sophie exclaimed as she latched onto Bunny's waist bursting into tears. "I want to go home."

Bunny frowned and looked at the older children for an explanation on what happened. The kids all looked at Jamie, considering him the leader of their group. "I think whoever those men were saw the movie about how we defeated Pitch and wanted to ransom us for money they think our parents received for the movie and whatever else came from the result of the movie.

Pitch did help us to get away, he told me that being forced a prisoner in his lair made him rethink what he did and realized what he did was wrong and there needs to be a balance between what he does and what you do." Jamie explained.

Though he didn't quite trust Pitch's intentions when he helped the children Bunny had no choice but accept what he did without complaint. "Yeah well we should get to the Pole North has called us all together." He told them and opened a tunnel under them without warning sending the children screaming into the tunnel jumping in after them.


	20. A decision made

Bunny helped the kids out of his tunnel, after making sure it was safe, one at a time then lifted Sophie onto his back so they could begin making their way to North's home as quickly as was possible for them. Though it took longer than Bunny was used to they eventually made it inside the building and huddled around the roaring fire in the globe room to thaw out.

North came stomping into the room, the rest of the Guardians behind him, minus Angel, as they thawed out having heard from Phil that Bunny had arrived with a bunch of children. "What is going on here?" He demanded to know a light frown on his face.

The children turned around to stare up at him making his frown to be replaced by a smile as he recognized them. Bunny stepped forward. "I'm sorry North I was the one who brought them here. I didn't know what else to do after they showed up in the Warren." He explained as the children went back to warming up.

Jack let out a breath filled with relief at the sight of the children in front of the fire but then he remembered what North had told him when he had come back from Burgess, a look of sadness showing briefly before he hid it behind a grin when Jamie turned to meet his eyes. "Has anyone checked on our parents?" He asked and became worried when he got no answer.

Tooth, Sandy, North and Jack all shared a look before Tooth fluttered in front of Jamie, a hint of tears in her eyes. "We're not sure about your and Sophie's mom yet Jamie but we did check on your friend's parents' and well…" Tooth trailed off not sure how to tell the children that they were now orphans, that there was nothing but ashes left of their homes.

"No, you're lying. You have to be!" Cupcake shouted, having figured out what Tooth was trying to say. "Please tell us it's not true?" She then pleaded.

* * *

As the groups of friends were told about their families and homes Pitch was preparing to hunt down those who had attempted to harm the very children who helped defeat him, remembering how he came to this point in his life.

_His back was pressed up against the wall in an attempt to hide from his own Nightmares. A week had passed since his defeat and he was still too weak to gain control back over his Nightmares and was forced to hide from them constantly. Just as they are about to close in on him something made them stop and turn around before scattering into the shadows around them._

_He looked up to a small red haired girl standing in front of him where his Nightmares once stood. "Who are you?" He questioned and the girl laughed, taking a step closer to him._

"_I'm Angel, the Guardian of innocence and I'm here to simply talk. You do know that what you did was wrong, there has to be a balance between your fear and their hope, dream, wonder, memories and fun. One cannot exist without the other and, if you agree to not tip the balance again, I will help you."_

_Pitch stared at her, a blank look on his face before he decided to give her an answer. "You will help me if I promise you that I'll never tip the balance again?" Angel nodded at his question._

"_Do we have a deal Kozmotis, yes I know what your name was before you became Pitch Black. Father Time told me who you were before the shadows took over your body and I believe you can once more become that person if you would just let me help you."_

_Hearing a name he hadn't heard in such a long time Pitch slowly stood up and walked over to Angel. "I had nearly forgotten that name." He muttered as he stared at her. "Alright you got yourself a deal child."_

_Angel smiled up at him when he agreed to let her help him. "You won't regret it now…" And that is how their somewhat friendship began and Angel began to visit him at least an hour every day to help him._

Pitch had returned to the place where the kidnappers had taken the children and silently waited for them to discover that the children were no longer in the room that they were forced into, along with several of his Nightmares, which he had finally gotten control over two weeks after Angel started helping him.

Three hours later Pitch heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the room he waited in. The footsteps stop outside the door and the door is yanked open the now empty room, which caused the man to start swearing as soon as he noticed that the children are gone. The minute he stepped into the room Pitch slammed the door close behind him making him spin around in slight fear.

"Who's there?" He demanded to know in a shaky voice, his eyes darting all around the room. Pitch grinned as he felt the man's fear spike and his Nightmares quickly surrounded him, eager to feed off his fear. As if sensing the Nightmares the man spun in a circle with wide eyes and reeking strongly of fear sweat beginning to run down his face.

Taking half of his Nightmares Pitch left the room to find the rest of the men, leaving the other half behind to torment the man still in the room. Entering what could be considered the living room Pitch found two more men passed out drunk on the furniture placed in the room. "Humans are so disgusting." He sneered as he let his Nightmares prance into the room.

Calmly striding over to the nearest man Pitch ran his hand along one of his Nightmares to collect some of the sand that created it in his hand and blew it onto the man's face causing him to have a nightmare then did the same thing to the other man in the room and left them trapped in their own personal hell until the police came to pick them up.

"Ahhh, their screams are music to my ears." Pitch smirked as he moved back to the bedroom to see how his Nightmares are doing with the third man. Coming into the room he found the man curled up on the floor in tears as his Nightmares excitedly circle around him. Gathering more black sand he did the same thing that he did to the other two men, telling his Nightmares to return to the lair as soon as the human police arrive to collect the three men and left.

* * *

Jack silently closed the door to the room the children are asleep in but leaving it open a crack as he went to join his fellow Guardians in the globe room. "They're all finally asleep." Jack informed them as he settled on the couch next to Bunny.

Tooth hovered above the back of the couch, Sandy sitting on the ledge above the fireplace and North sat in his armchair all of them somber as they thought over what had happened to the children and how they were now homeless orphans. "What are we going to do guys? We can't let them go back to Burgess, what if the ones responsible are waiting for them to return and end up hurting them?" Tooth stated, not giving an argument from any of the male Guardians, the four of them agreeing with her.

"There is no need to worry about the ones who murdered the kids' parents and kidnapped them. I made arrangements for them to be taken care of. I may be the Guardian of innocence but no one hurts my family or friends and gets away with it." Angel growled as she stepped into the room, someone right behind her that the other Guardians weren't expecting and not happy to see.

"Pitch! You have some nerve showing your face here after what you pulled two years ago." Bunny snapped as he pulled out his boomerangs, North reaching for his swords and Jack aiming his staff at Pitch.

"Okay everyone put your weapons away. I brought Pitch here because he is the one who helped free the children. Did any of you ever wonder where I went when I disappeared?" Angel stepped between Pitch and the others. "I was helping Pitch and in exchange he agreed to never tip the balance again. I don't know if you have noticed considering we only protect the children but the crime rate has gone down in certain places and that's because of the man standing behind me."

"We made a bargain she would help me find those who deserved to feel fear as long as I kept my end of the bargain, which she already told you about, and I've kept my part of the deal by the way. If you don't believe then just ask the kids who rescued them from their kidnappers." Pitch snapped before he stalked over and made himself comfortable on the nearest seat in front of the fire.

North, Tooth and Bunny stared at Pith in shock while Jack shrugged before going back to what he was doing and Sandy floated to hover in front of Pitch, eyeing him to be sure he was telling the truth and decided he was. A smile spread across his face as he held out his hand to Pitch. Pitch glanced at his hand briefly before taking it and shaking it once then quickly pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry for what I did to you two years ago Sandy. Angel made me see what I did was wrong and I swore to her I would never try that again."

Sandy willingly accepted Pitch's apology while everyone but Jack and Angel's mouth dropped open, their eyes getting wide. Angel giggled before launching herself at Bunny forcing the Guardian of hope to sit back down with a grunt. "I guess if Sandy can forgive you then I can as well." Bunny muttered.

Tooth looked at North, who just shrugged and sat back down. "Now that is over we should decide on what to do with the children." He started but is interrupted by Jamie's voice coming from the doorway.

"Why can't we stay with you guys? It's not like we have any place to go now, our homes are destroyed and our parents are…are." He stopped unable to finish the sentence, breaking down in tears instead.

Jack was by his side and cradling the younger boy in an instant. "Of course you can stay with us Jamie, right guys." He said soothingly as he rubbed Jamie's back.

"Well…we will have to work something out, maybe divide where they stay. They won't be able to stay here during my Holiday maybe they could stay at Warren during Christmas and here during Easter, sometimes visiting Tooth Palace." North suggested Tooth and Bunny nod agreeing with him. Once it was settled where the children will stay Jack carried Jamie back to the room where the rest of the children were still asleep and laid the once more sleeping boy back on his bed.


	21. A visit to an old friend

Sandy silently sighed Angel copying him but her's could be heard making Sandy look her way. Feeling his gaze on her Angel met his eyes. "I know what you want to say Sandy and I have to agree, keeping the kids here or the Warren is a mistake. They need to be with other mortals, not us Guardians and I know the perfect place. Think you could cover me while I'm at Santoff Claussen?"

Sandy nodded receiving a smile from Angel, who then darted from the globe room to the grab one of North's globe portals and soon found herself standing outside of Big Root. She is about to enter the massive tree house when she heard her name being called, turning she grinned when she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Katherine, just the Guardian I am looking for, I need a favor. I'm sure you heard about the seven believers that helped defeat Pitch." Katherine nodded. "Well they now have no place to go, their parents were murdered and homes destroyed."

"And you would like them to be raised here instead of where the others have come up with, am I right?" Katherine guessed.

"Yes at least here they will have other mortals their age to play with and there is also their schooling to think about just give us a week or so to offer them comfort before their thrust into something new." Angel replied.

"Alright take as long as you need to help them. How are you doing with Pitch, has he made any more progress?"

"Yes, he has come a long way since two years ago when he once more tried to take over. As soon as he found out that the seven children who had helped in his defeat had been kidnapped because of the movie that came out he went and rescued them before punishing the men who made them orphans in the first place."

"I'm glad that he accepted your help and that he has made this much progress. Oh by the way I found out who is the reason why that movie came out, it was the Groundhog. You know how he and Bunny get along well he decided to get back at MiM by letting hints show up to some adult and thus the movie was made."

Angel frowned, planning on telling the others who is to blame for what happened. Thank you for letting me know Katherine. Sandy is covering for me so I should be getting back. Tell Kaliesh and the others hi for me."

"I will, tell the other Guardians I say hi and I will see you when the children are ready to come here." With a hug and promise to see each other again the two friends part ways, Katherine going to let others know that the seven believers will be arriving in a week or more and Angel returned to the Pole.

* * *

Back at the Pole Pitch offered to keep an eye on the children with everyone but Sandy half-heartedly agreeing to allow him near them, only accepting his offer when Sandy offered to watch them as well. "Fine whatever." Pitch growled, slightly hurt at the non-trust that North, Jack, Tooth and Bunny showed towards him. As he stalked off Sandy turned with a light, disappointed, scowl on his face before flying off after Pitch making sand pictures in an attempt to talk with him receiving quick responses to his pictures from the Nightmare King.

Pitch let out a sigh of relief once they were in the kids room and smirked at Sandy. "Thanks for accepting me Sandy even after I what I did. I am trying to become better and you Guardians have Angel to thank for that."

Sandy smiled at him, shrugging, in a way to let Pitch know since he helped rescue the children all was forgiven, at least to him it was. Pitch is about to reply when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. "Dark man is a hero for saving us from the mean men." Sophie giggled as she hugged him.

Still not completely used to being touched Pitch stiffened slightly when Sophie hugged him but he ended up relaxing at Sandy's look. He pulled Sophie's arms from around his waist before turning to look down at the smallest of the group. "I'm glad you think so child, thank you."

Sophie smiled up at him "You're welcome dark man." She replied then ran off to jump on her still sleeping brother, waking him up, and ran out of the room when he started yelling at her for waking him up.

Pitch and Sandy grinned with amusement at the little girl's antics. "Don't get too mad at her Jamie, she's only four and your sister after all." Pitch commented.

Jamie glanced up at him then Sandy huffed while crossing his arms and looked away, trying to hide the growing smile on his face. Not having that Sandy floated into Jamie's point of view, forming sand pictures in an attempt to make the boy laugh and succeeding at least until he remembered why he and the others were at the Pole in the first place.

Since both male knew how to exactly handle a crying child Pitch practically ran to get someone who did and Angel, who had just returned, came into the room getting onto the bed next to Jamie and wrapped her arms around him allowing him to cry on her shoulder. "It will be alright in the end big brother." She whispered in his ear so none of the other children, now awake, could hear her.

Once Jamie had cried himself to sleep, Angel laid him back down before she stood up and turned to look sadly at both Sandy and Pitch. "I need to talk to the Guardians and you as well Pitch if you care to join me in the globe room."

Both of them nodded and the three of them walked out of the children's room making their way to the globe room where the rest of the Guardians were. Tooth, North, Jack and Bunny all looked up as Pitch, Sandy and Angel entered. North stood up as they made their way over to the fire place and sat down. "Please sit North, there is something I need to discuss with you all about where the children will be staying. I know you think it would be good for them to stay here or the Warren but it's not which is why I went to pay Katherine a visit today.

She has agreed to let the children stay at Santoff Claussen, hear me out Jack. I think it would be better for them for several reasons, one they will be able to continue with their schooling and two they will be around other mortals, some even their own ages, instead of older immortals and Guardians who will not have much time to properly care for them. You have to remember they're still mortal children and need to be around other mortals."

Bunny perked up, "Angel is right they will need to be around other mortals and someone who can care for them properly but I don't think we should send them to Santoff Claussen until they're ready. Everyone who agrees raise your hand."

Everyone but Jack raised their hands, or in Bunny's case paw, in agreement. Angel stared at Jack. "You will still be able to visit Jamie Jack. Just because they will be moving to Santoff Claussen in a few weeks doesn't mean we will never see them again, well you guys will be able to see them at least." She assured Jack, her gaze on the floor as she said the last part.

The others became alarmed at her words, "What do you mean Angel? What's going on?" Tooth fluttered in front of the youngest Guardian.

"Since the Groundhog betrayed our secret and that movie has come out my younger self's future has changed and my time is almost up. By the end of this week there will no longer be a Guardian of innocence, but I don't want to see any tears for I have done what I was meant to do and will fade away without a fight."

After giving her news Angel left the room leaving those still in the room shocked or upset at her words, having touched their lives in some way.


	22. Groundhog punished

The groundhog was sleeping soundly when he suddenly felt the ground under him vanish causing him to fall through. "Blinking open his eyes he not only found Bunny glaring at him but Pitch Black as well. He squeaked and tried to run away but found himself trapped in a cage made from black sand. "Not so fast rodent, you have done some things that come with a price and I'm here to make sure you pay for them." Pitch sneered as he picked up the cage and turned to Bunny. "Thanks for your help rabbit I can take it from here but if you would like to watch you're more than welcome to."

"What are you going to do to me?" The groundhog asked in a quivering voice.

"I'll let the children, whose lives you have ruined might I add, decide your fate as well as Angel. You remember her don't you, the Guardian of innocence." Pitch all but yelled, shaking the cage.

"What…what are you talking about?" The groundhog stuttered.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you hinted to some adult about what happened two years ago and they made a movie of it which resulted in those seven children getting kidnapped while their families were murdered and homes destroyed all because you felt like getting some revenge on me!" Bunny screamed, losing control of his anger.

Pitch placed a hand on his shoulder to calm Bunny down before continuing. "Angel will also be fading away in a week because of you. Since that movie came out the future of her mortal self has changed and Angel will cease to exist unless something is done to save her, which I doubt will happen."

The groundhog looked down, ashamed of what he caused. "I'm sorry I didn't think…"

"That's right you didn't think of the effect this would have on others' lives you just let your need for revenge control you actions." Pitch shook the cage once more, remembering what he had caused two years previous, before the three of them disappeared in the shadows to the Pole where the other Guardians and the children were waiting for them.

The children were all sitting silently in front of the fire when Pitch and Bunny returned with the groundhog. "Good you have him, now we begin." North stated as he stood up.

Pitch set the cage down in front of the children. "He is the reason why you seven are now orphans and it will be up to you what his punishment shall be." Jack told them making the groundhog cower in his cage at the hurt and angry looks coming from the children.

The children drew a little ways away so they could come up with a suitable punishment for the groundhog. After a few minutes Jamie stepped forward. "Let him suffer his worst fears in his cage one year for each person whose life he ruined." He stated before he and the other children turned and walked out of the room, none of them looking back at the now pleading groundhog.

"What say you Angel?" North asked and Angel didn't have to say a word, her look was enough. "It has been decided then. Groundhog for the crimes committed against the very children we are to protect and one of the Guardians you are sentenced to live out your worst fears, one year for each person whose life you have ruined." With those words the cage holding the groundhog changed, blocking off the groundhog's view of the outside world as his sentence began and Pitch sent to cage to his lair.

Once he was taken care of the group turned to other important discussions, like how to help the children deal with what happened and what to do to honor of their families memory. "We could do what they used to do in olden times with candles. Light them and set them on wood made rafts, setting them afloat on the pond. It's summer in Burgess right now and I'm sure the pond has thawed enough for you to do that." Jack suggested.

"That is good idea Jack but you won't be able to go." North responded.

Jack shrugged. "I know but I will be here for Jamie when you guys return and will be going with them when you take them to Santoff Claussen, it's where I have decided to live when it's my off season. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on the kids and let them know what we decided on."

"Well… that was unexpected." Pitch remarked blandly as he and the Guardians stare, stunned, at the spot where Jack once stood before he had flown off. "I'm leaving now, got some criminals to torment with my Nightmares."

His words snapped the Guardians out of their stunned state and, after agreeing to all meet at Jack's pond later that night with children, split up to return to their jobs.

* * *

"Jamie wake up, it's time to go." Jack gently shook the boy awake as the other Guardians and Pitch woke up the rest of the kids then the group made their way to where the yetis were readying the sleigh. Everyone but Jack, Pitch and Bunny climbed into the sleigh. Pitch used the shadows and Bunny used his tunnels to get to Burgess.

Jamie took a seat next to North up front before he realized Jack wasn't getting into the sleigh. "You're not coming?" He asked.

"Not this time, sorry Jamie but it's summer in Burgess and too hot for me." Jack quickly answered to stop the boy's tears. "I'll be here when you get back and will be going with you to your new home when you're ready to move there."

Jamie, though still slightly upset that Jack wouldn't be with him when they made the short trip to Burgess, smiled somewhat at Jack to let him know he will be alright. "There's my brave first believer." Jack teased, trying to lighten the mood a little, and ruffled Jamie's hair then stepped back when North told him they were ready to go. "I'll see you when you get back Jamie!" Jack called as the sleigh left his sight.

North smiled when he heard the children enjoying the ride through the ice tunnels and the takeoff, glad their minds are, however briefly, taken off what they're going through. "You alright there Jamie?" North asked the boy sitting beside him and got a huge grin in reply which he returned. Pulling out a globe portal North whispered, "I say Burgess," Then threw it into the sky before the sleigh which opened a portal to their destination. After making sure that not a soul was in sight North brought his sleigh to a stop just outside the forest. Once it came to a stop everyone climbed out and quietly, soberly, made the trek to the pond to meet up with Pitch and Bunny, who had offered to get everything ready for their arrival.

The Guardians and Pitch stood together at the edge of the forest surrounding the pond in order to give the seven children their privacy as they bid goodbye to their families and set their candles afloat on the pond's water, Jamie being the first to do so. Half an hour after the last candle was set afloat by Monty Tooth fluttered toward them. "It's time to return to the Pole." She said softly and, without a word, the children followed the Guardians and Pitch back to the sleigh. On the way back Jamie sat with his friends in the back, all of them clinging to each other in their sorrow and offering comfort.

* * *

A week after that Angel was nowhere to be found and everyone knew that she had truly faded. As soon as they found out all those staying at the Pole gathered in the globe room to mourn their loss. Pitch, feeling her loss the most, was allowed to place a single lit candle near where her picture was, which he did without a word before standing up straight and quickly leaving the room to hide the fact that he was about to cry.

Cupcake, who had become the closest to the Nightmare King, silently followed him and simply sat beside him without saying a word, clinging to Pitch's hand as he let the tears flow down his face. "Thank you." Is all Pitch said once his tears had stopped. Cupcake nodded once as she let go of his hand and stood up to leave.

After that the weeks passed as the children slowly healed from their grief until Jamie came into North's private office one day to let him know that he, Sophie and his friends are ready to make the move to Santoff Claussen. North paused in his carving to look over his shoulder at Jamie. "You ready to go?" He questioned to make sure they were and Jamie nodded.

"We all packed everything you and the others gave us these past few weeks last night so we can be ready to go as soon as you can take us North." Jamie informed him then turned around and left.


	23. Santoff Claussen

**I'm not sure if Nightlight lives or not in the books but he will be alive in this fic, why you ask, because he's cool and I want him to be alive in this fic. I will also have a few surprises in the coming chapter(s) for you, which is hinted at in this chapter.**

* * *

The seven children stared in awe at the sight of Bunny's egg train the minute they saw it. Sophie giggled and ran onto the train in search of her favorite Guardian, leaping into his arms as soon as she found him. "It's good to see you too little ankle-biter." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's Jack?" Jamie asked North when he stepped onto the train to bid the children farewell.

"Jack is busy bringing winter to the places that need it and playing with other children but he will come to Santoff Claussen when he's done, don't worry Jamie." North assured him, not telling him that Jack will meet them there, calming the boy down. Once goodbyes were said and promises made to visit the doors of the egg train closed and the children were on their way to their new home.

In Santoff Claussen Jack explored while he waited for Bunny's egg train to arrive with the children meeting the spirit and Bear who guarded the village from those who would steal from it. He also took the time to play with the children living in Santoff Claussen much to the children's delight.

Katherine smiled as she watched Jack play with the children from a distance. "I think Jack will make a good addition to our village, what do you think Nightlight?" She mused as she turned to her oldest and dearest friend and the two other people in the room. "When are you two going to let Jack know you're here?"

The two of them glanced at each other, shrugging, as one of them answered. "In a few weeks, we're not ready to let him know yet and he's not ready to find out about us either."

"You'll be lucky if you two can remain hidden from him for that long judging on what you told me about Jack, he can be quite curious and will do whatever he can to find something out that catches his attention." Katherine teased, meeting the gaze of one of the people in the room.

"Whatever Katherine." One of them huffed as they crossed their arms in mock anger before the three of them burst into laughter, Nightlight smiling at them.

"Katherine! Bunnymund is almost about to arrive with the new children. Come on, Jack is insisting that you be there with him to greet them." One of the teenagers who resided in Big Root called out from outside the door leading to her room.

Katherine grinned at her friends, shaking her head. "I better go before Jack comes busting in here to get me."

Jack is pacing on the platform eager to be able to see Jamie again, having not seen him for a week. "If you pace anymore you will wear a hole in the platform." Katherine joked as she joined him, Nightlight beside her, making the winter spirit smirk.

"Glad you finally decided to join me Katherine and you as well Nightlight. How would you like to go flying once Jamie and the others are settled in?" Jack responded his question aimed at Nightlight, who nodded. "Great, oh here they come."

Sure enough the egg train pulled into the station and, as soon as the doors were opened, the children all ran out eager to see their new home and were surprised to see Jack. The minute he saw him Jamie dropped his bag and ran toward Jack, joyfully tackling him in a hug making Jack chuckle. "It's good to see you too Jamie."

"North told me that you were spreading winter to some places and playing with other children and would meet us here later. He didn't mention that you would already be here waiting." Jamie remarked pulling away from Jack to meet his eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you now come here there is some Guardians you have yet to meet, may I present Katherine, you know her as Mother Goose, and Nightlight, he once watched over the Man in the Moon. Katherine, Nightlight this is Jamie, his little sister Sophie, Cupcake, Pippa, Monty and the twins Caleb and Claude." Jack said, introducing everyone to each other.

"It's nice to finally meet you seven, I've heard all about you from my fellow Guardians." Katherine smiled then kneeled in front of Jamie. "And you, the last light, I would like to thank you for holding on long enough for Jack to gain his first believer and helping your friends to regain their belief."

Jamie blushed, ducking his head and muttered, "I didn't do much it was all Jack's doing. He was the one who made me keep my belief."

Katherine laughed lightly. "You did more than you think Jamie, without you Jack wouldn't have been believed in. It was your belief that gave Jack a reason to fight." Her words made both Jamie and Jack blush. "But enough about that, how would all of you like to see where you will be living. I'm sure you are going to love the place we have ready for you."

They all nodded, tired from their trip and wanting to simply go to sleep. Katherine turned to look at Jack and Nightlight, "Could you two help with the children's bags before you go flying off into the sky?" She questioned and both male Guardians gathered the bags before they flew to Big Root while Katherine led the children there on foot.

Jack was waiting outside the entrance door of Big Root when Katherine arrived with the children and, as soon as Jamie saw him he ran up to Jack excitedly telling him everything Katherine showed them as they made their way to Big Root. Jack smiled as he listened to Jamie talking while they walked inside so Jack and Katherine could show them where they will be sleeping at night as well as where they will be having lessons.

"When can we meet the other kids that are living here?" Pippa wanted to know.

Katherine smiled at her, "Later they're spending time with their families and we do have to get you seven settled in after that you may go ahead and explore Santoff Claussen by yourselves. I'll give you today and tomorrow morning to get used to living here but you will be starting your lessons tomorrow after lunch. Speaking of lessons don't you have yours to get to Jack, Ombric will be waiting for you."

"Oh yeah right thanks for reminding me Katherine. I'll go there right now." Jack said sheepishly then turned to Jamie. "I'll see you once my lessons are done Jamie and maybe I can take you flying when Nightlight and I go."

"Really, that would be cool Jack!" Jamie exclaimed and watched as Jack flew off to meet up with Ombric and begin his lessons. Once he was gone Katherine brought the children's attention back to her so she could show them where their beds are and where they'll be having their lessons.

"I am like you in a way but unlike you I never knew my parents. Ombric raised me as his daughter and taught me everything I know. You want to know what the first lesson was he ever taught me." At the children's nods she told them. "I believe, I believe, I believe. You can do anything with those two words and your imagination. You will not only be learning everyday things but magic as well."

Hearing that they'll be learning magic the children cheered making Katherine smile as she let them free to go exploring, which they did eagerly, chatting excitedly about what they would like to learn with each other. "They seem to be adjusting well, that's good."

"It is but you shouldn't be down here. What if Jack were to see you? I thought neither of you weren't ready to see each other again."

The figure sighed, shaking their head. "We're not but I had to at least see him from afar. He was important to me at one time."

Katherine nodded in understanding, gently placing a hand on their shoulder. "I know it's hard but you both must wait until the right moment to reveal yourselves." The figure nodded at her words and tuned to go back to where they were staying. "I wish I could help them but they're the only ones who can do this." Katherine sighed as Nightlight landed next to her.


	24. Secret meetings and races

Sophie ran through Santoff Claussen with other children her age, the group having just gotten done with their lesson for the day, cheering as they raced for the forest to play. Reaching one point in the forest some bushes near Sophie rustle, catching the little girl's attention and curiosity. She silently inched toward it to see what caused it to rustle.

Upon reaching the bushes Sophie pounced and found herself being caught up in the arms of her favorite Guardian making her squeal in delight. "Bunny!" She laughed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hello to you too ankle-biter. How are you doing?" Bunny smiled as he returned her hug before setting her on the ground and taking her hand in his paw. As they walk through the forest Sophie told him all about the past few weeks and everything she had learned, not only from Ombric but Mr. Qwerty as well.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Bunny but I'm sure you aren't here to just see me so why are you here?" Sophie asked making Bunny chuckle.

"You were always a smart one, alright I'm not here to just see my favorite believer I have a meeting with the Spirit of Spring, Mother Earth and Pitch and, last I heard, Spring and Mother Earth are residing here for the time being." Bunny answered.

"Spirit of Spring, the only season Spirit I saw here is Jack and he's the Spirit of Winter." Jamie remarked as he came strolling over to Sophie and Bunny. "Hey Sophie Katherine is looking for you, she said to tell you that she needs your help with the younger children."

Sophie turned a planted a kiss on Bunny's cheek before running off to help Katherine. Both Bunny and Jamie smile as they watch her go. "She's quite a young one, I'm lucky to have her as a sister." Jamie commented proudly.

"That you are kid. Sophie is special indeed and, in my opinion, made a wonderful Guardian. Did you manage to draw Jack's attention away from Big Root?"

Jamie nodded then asked, "What is going on Bunny and don't lie to me. I know something is going on there have been times when I caught Katherine seemingly talking to herself while in her tree house and don't say she is talking to Nightlight or Kaliesh because several times I have heard two unknown voices talk back to her." He demanded to know, scowling at Bunny.

Bunny groaned, running a paw down his face, "Look kid if you want to know then you'll have to wait until Spring decides to show herself to you, that's all I can say now why don't you go play with your friends. I have a meeting to get to." He told him then hopped off on all fours without another word.

Jamie huffed in annoyance at Bunny but goes to try and find his friends anyway. The first one he is able to track down is Cupcake, who is talking to a woman he has never seen before. "Hey Cupcake!" He called as he briskly walked over to them.

Cupcake turned towards him with a grin, "Hey Jamie, come meet my new friend." She called back.

"Hello, I'm Jamie Bennett." Jamie held out a hand to the woman, who laughed lightly.

"I know who you are Jamie. You may call me Mother Earth." She shook Jamie's hand then looked at Cupcake once more. "Never forget what I told you child oh and thank you for befriending my Father." She said then left, making her way to Big Root.

Once she was gone Cupcake noticed Jamie staring at her. "What?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"What did she mean by you befriending her father? Who's her father?"

"Pitch Black." She simply answered.

"Pitch has a daughter? Wow, who would have imaged. Anyway I was thinking about sneaking into Big Root and spying in on this meeting that Bunny is having with the Spirit of Spring, Mother Earth and Pitch. Bunny was being very secretive about whom she is exactly and I want to find out, you want to come with me." Jamie stated a smirk on his face.

Cupcake sighed, shaking her head with amusement. "You've been hanging out with Jack too much and are starting to pick up some of his habits Jamie."

"You think so?" Jamie replied with a hint of playfulness.

"I do, for instance you not wearing shoes if you can get away with it." She teased him.

"Ha, thanks Cupcake. Now are you going to join me or not?" Jamie exclaimed ending in a question and Cupcake agreed to join him after thinking for a few seconds, her blush deepening when Jamie took her hand and started walking toward Big Root.

Sandy, who had been asked by Spring to keep anyone out of Big Root except those who were there for the meeting, caught Jamie and Cupcake trying to sneak inside and quickly sprinkled dream sand over them knocking them out.

* * *

"Is that the best you got Nightlight." Jack laughed when he flew past his new friend as they raced across the sky.

In response Nightlight increased his speed and was soon flying neck to neck with Jack, the Winter Spirit smirking at him, Nightlight returned the smirk with a smile. "I'm glad I got to meet you, I mean besides Sandy you're the only Guardian who knows how to have fun but Sandy is usually busy with his dreams."

Nightlight's smile broadened at Jack's words. Getting an idea he went into a tail spin, challenging Jack to see who could do the best stunt and, with a whoop, Jack accepted the challenge. Planting both feet firmly on his staff while holding on with one hand He copied Nightlight's spin but threw in some flips, trying to outdo the other.

For at least two hours the two of them came up with more ways to try and outdo the other and simply enjoyed their time together and just basically having fun, though Jack did all the talking not that he minded being used to Sandy not talking, at least not with words.

After two hours Sandy was sent to find them and let them know that they were wanted back at Santoff Claussen. A smirk crossed Jack's face as he glanced at both Nightlight and Sandy, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'll race you both back to Santoff Claussen." He challenged, the other two willingly accepted his challenge and the three of them are soon racing back to the village, Jack's laughter and cheers flowing on the wind.


	25. Jack's meeting

Jack landed just outside the door leading into Big Root to find Jamie and Cupcake asleep not far from where he landed raising his brows he glanced at Sandy over his shoulder, who just shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face. Jack only shook his head in amusement at Sandy as he lifted Jamie in his arms and carried him into Big Root, after having opened the door, placing him on his bed.

Sandy trailed behind him, Cupcake being carried in some of his dream sand, setting the girl in her own bed. "Sandy found you, good. I got a message for you Jack, it seems like you're wanted at the Lunar Lamadary. There is someone who wishes to speak to you face to face and it is only there that he will be able to." Ombric said as he walked into the lower section of the tree house, catching sight of Jack.

"Uh okay, where and what is the Lunar Lamadary?" Jack asked, never having heard of such a place before.

"It is a Temple for the Brotherhood of the Lunar Lamas. They're holy men who devote their lives to the study of the moon. It's located at the very top of the Himalayas and you'll be traveling there by way of Bunny's egg train. It'll get you there faster than the wind can and you won't be seen. I've recently heard what the groundhog caused and will be making sure that all the spirits are safe while you're gone. Just make sure you are back by the end of the week you wouldn't want to miss your own rebirth day party, would you."

Jack blinked, staring at Ombric, not sure how to respond to what he told him, grinning as he caught the last part. "Of course I'll be here to celebrate my rebirth day with everyone. I wouldn't miss for anything."

"Well what are you waiting for then my boy, get going so you can get back here for your rebirth day?" Ombric ordered sending Jack flying to where Bunny is waiting for him.

"Bout time you got here Frostbite. Get on so we can get going." Bunny huffed in mock annoyance as he stepped onto his egg train, Jack and Nightlight behind him.

* * *

Jack and Nightlight got off the train the minute the doors were open and were greeted by the Grand High Lama. "We have been expecting you, Jack Frost, for some time and welcome you to our home." He then turned to Nightlight with a bow. "We also welcome you back Guardian of the Man in the Moon. Come he is waiting to speak with you Jack Frost." With that the Grand High Lama turned and walked away, leaving Jack and Nightlight no choice but to fly after him.

Reaching the courtyard of the Lamadary the first thing that caught Jack's eye was the huge gong and he instantly flew over to it to get a closer look. "What are these?" He questioned pointing at the carvings on it, spotting one of Nightlight.

"They tell the story of the Man in the Moon but now isn't the time to tell his story. Please step back Jack Frost." The Grand High Lama told him so Jack landed next to where Nightlight stood, his feet not really touching the ground. Once Jack had moved back the Grand High Lama struck the gong.

Much to Jack's amazement the gong changed from solid metal to a clear glasslike substance and a face appeared on it. "Hello Jack, I'm sorry I never answered you before when you were seeking answers as to why I had chosen you those five hundred years past but it seems like you found the answer for yourself."

"Wait, you mean you're him? You're the one who brought me back to life and only spoke to me to tell me my name my first three hundred years?" Jack nearly shouted as he quickly moved to hover right in front of the gong, a light scowl on his face. "Why didn't you ever answer me? All I wanted to know was why you chose me, why you had left me alone without any answers on what I was supposed to do, why no one was able to see or hear me?" He asked, hurt sounding in his voice.

MiM sighed sadly, "I'm sorry Jack but I felt it was best that you discover your purpose by yourself and, though it took longer that had hoped, you did, not in the way I had wanted you to but you managed to in the end. I wanted to test you to see if you would make the choice that would you to be officially become a Guardian and you passed with flying colors. You make me proud that you ended up the way you did instead of like Pitch you proved that you are strong enough to overcome your fears and became stronger because of it."

Jack looked away, ashamed that he all but shouted at MiM. He heaved a sigh before he met MiM's gaze once more. "I'm sorry for getting upset at you, I understand now why you had never answered me any time I tried talking to you but it did hurt that you had never answered me."

Nightlight flew up to hover next to Jack, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack smiled at him briefly then turned to look at MiM again. "May I make a request?" He asked and MiM nodded. "I would like to see my sister again, is it possible for you to do for her what you did for me?" He pleaded, hope in his eyes.

"I can't Jack, I'm sorry but Mother Earth has already claimed your sister as one of her chosen spirits. She told me that since I had claimed you she wanted your sister."

"She's alive, Emily is alive? Where is she, can I see her?" Jack asked, excited.

MiM smiled. "Yes, she's alive but I cannot tell you where she is for I don't know and she will come to you when she's ready." Is all he told Jack. "I must bid you goodbye for now but we will talk again Jack."

Jack nodded in understanding, remaining silent as MiM's face disappeared thinking of how to find Emily and what to say to her when he managed to find her. After a few seconds Jack turned to Nightlight, "Let's go home Nightlight. Ombric said I had to be back in time for my rebirth day party and I don't want to disappoint my family or friends." He landed in front of the Grand High Lama. "Thank you for allowing me the chance to talk with Man in the Moon."

"You're welcome Jack Frost." He replied. "If you ever wish to speak with Man in the Moon again then you are welcome to come here to do so."

Without another word Jack and Nightlight returned to where Bunny was waiting for them. The three of them got back on the train and were soon on their way back to Santoff Claussen, two of them unaware on what was awaiting them when they got back.


	26. Tha attack and relocating

When they were about half-way home Nightlight became tense, his head jerking up, and was hovering in front of the doors seconds later, trying to pry them open. "No Nightlight, don't! The train is still moving!" Jack yelled as he grabbed the other boy and fought to keep him from opening the doors. "Can you make this train go faster Bunny? Nightlight is freaking out back here!"

Hearing Jack's words, Bunny's ears fell down against his back knowing about the connection between Nightlight and Katherine. "Keep a hold on him for as long as you can Jack, the train is at full speed at the moment. The reason why he's acting like this is because something must have happened to Katherine they have a connection just like your and Sandy's. Speaking of that I want to see if you can get a hold of him and find out what is going on.

Jack tightened his hold on Nightlight as the other boy continued to struggle to get free. Finally able to pin Nightlight on the floor Jack carefully wrenched his staff away from him and set it behind him out of Nightlight's reach, Jack's own staff being set down next to it. Once both staffs where out of their owners' hands, Jack froze Nightlight's arms and legs to the floor so he could concentrate on his and Sandy's connection.

Nightlight fought harder to get his arms and legs free when Jack fell backwards without warning as he tried to get through to Sandy by way of their connection. The ice melted as Jack lost consciousness, freeing Nightlight, who sat up on his knees and scooted over to lift Jack's head laying it on his lap.

"What is going on back there?" Bunny shouted, having heard the thud followed by silence. Not receiving an answer he became worried and slowed the train to a stop before making his way to the car where Jack and Nightlight were to find Jack passed out, his head in Nightlight's lap. Nightlight stared up at Bunny, fear written on his face. Seeing the fear on Nightlight's face caused Bunny to have to fight down a wave of panic and, grateful that North gave him one, pulled out a globe portal. "Santoff Claussen." He stated then tossed the globe down.

"Come on we'll use the portal to get there faster." He told Nightlight as he bent down to pick up Jack and hopped into the portal, Nightlight flying in right behind him, both staffs in his hands. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be celebrating Jack's rebirth day. Where is everyone?" Bunny gasped as he caught sight of the now smoldering homes surrounding Big Root, the tree house itself slightly damaged.

Nightlight dropped Jack's staff on the ground in front of Bunny speeding for Big Root in worry. Bunny quickly grabbed Jack's staff up and hurried after Nightlight. Upon reaching the tree house Bunny casually walked through the now door less entryway and found, to his horror, some of the children's beds broken on the floor along with broken cocoa mugs and ripped blankets and pillows but not a living person or immortal in sight, except Nightlight and Jack.

As Bunny is shifting through the broken beds a bit of shadow moves behind him and Pitch stepped out of it a shocked look on his face. "What happened?" He muttered startling Bunny, who, out of instinct, threw a boomerang at him. Without blinking Pitch caught it, knowing that Bunny had forgiven him and didn't mean to hurt him, handing it back to the Spirit of Hope.

"Sorry, force of habit." Bunny apologized as he took his boomerang back. "We're not sure what happened. It was like this when we got back from the Lunar Lamadary. The only way we even knew something was wrong is because Nightlight freaked out while we were still on my train."

"Bunny?" A weak voice called out having heard him. His ears perking up at the sound of the voice Bunny is instantly digging through a pile of roof that had collapsed.

"Hang on Sophie, we'll get you out." Bunny answered soothingly as he dug Pitch and Nightlight helping him and soon the little girl is cradled in Bunny's arms. "What happened little ankle-biter?" He asked while trying to hide the tears in his eyes at the sight of her injured body.

"Some adults from the outside came and attacked our home; they took Jamie and the others. They took everyone who was in Big Root for Jack's rebirthday party. Tooth, North, Sandy, Spring, Ombric and Katherine all fought to protect us but were taken as well." She told him before coughing. "Please get my brother back I want Jamie to come home." She whispered weakly, her eyes slipping close and her breath growing fainter.

"Sophie? No come on ankle-biter, please wake up. Don't leave me little Angel." Bunny sobbed when she stopped breathing. He held her now still body as close to his chest as he could. "Come back Sophie, life won't be the same without you." He pleaded softly, feeling his heart breaking.

Nightlight, Pitch and Jack, who had finally woken up, sadly lowered their heads as Bunny sobbed over his favorite believer. After giving Bunny a few minutes to grieve his loss Jack stepped forward, his staff in his hand, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it's alright with you I could encase her in an ice coffin."

"I would like that but not here. It was supposed to be a present from everyone for your rebirthday but I don't think it matters now when you see it, I would Sophie to be laid there." Bunny walked away, Jack silently trailing behind him. Without a word the two of them made their way to where a house made entirely of ice, frost and snow stood. "North used his magic on it to make sure it never melts. Welcome to your new home Jack."

Though he was awed by the sight of his new home Jack didn't show it, knowing this wasn't the time. He opened the door, allowing Bunny to enter in front of him and followed him while Bunny searched for the perfect spot to lay Sophie's body. Upon reaching the indoor winter garden created to look like Jack's home in Burgess Bunny gently set her down. Jack watched from a distance, giving Bunny a moment to tell Sophie goodbye before he joined him and incased her body in his ice.

After a few moments of the two of them standing there in silence Jack placed a hand on Bunny's arm to get his attention. "We should go if we're going to rescue everyone before harm can come to them. Besides Sophie asked you to bring Jamie home."

Bunny only nodded as he slowly turned and hopped away on all fours Jack flying along beside him. Once they rejoined Nightlight and Pitch Bunny stood back up on his hind paws, a stern look on his face. "Alright if we are going to rescue our family and friends then we'll need a plan. First I think we should head for the Pole to see if we can locate them with the globe if not then we'll have to use your Nightmares Pitch as well as Nightlight's connection to Katherine. Once we've located them then we can use my tunnels and Pitch's shadows to take them all somewhere safe. After what's happened we may all have to go underground for our own protection. No listen, I know you, Nightlight, Sandy, Tooth and her fairies won't like it but if we can find a place with enough space then we can make the 'ceiling' appear like the sky, we can even make it sure the 'ceiling' is high enough so all of you can fly around all you want, Tooth might even be able to recreate her palace near the top of it.

Of course I will have to make tunnels to every place we'll need to go in fact I'll start working on that as soon as we find a place to hole up in until this blows over."

"How big is the Warren, we may have to use it, maybe even expand it to make a space to fit everyone whom will be living there so the different spirits, especially the seasonal Spirits won't have to worry about having to interacting with those that could hurt them simply by being too close to them. Say, for example, Summer and I. You know how I do in hot weather." Jack suggested.

"Though it will take some getting used to that's a great idea Jack. I'll leave you in charge of creating a spot for yourself and the other winter spirits, Pitch you can make a place for yourself, Nightlight could you help me create a place for the Spirit of Autumn and her helpers?" Nightlight nodded. "Good I'll also bring the yetis in to help they can work out the plans for everything while we rescue everyone. Let's go." Bunny glanced at the other three in turn, who all nodded when he did accepting the role as their leader upon himself.

* * *

Jamie groaned as he regained conciseness and, after blinking open his eyes, took in his surroundings to find himself in an all-white room with what appeared to a wall length mirror along one wall, a curtained off corner of the room. Running a hand through his hair Jamie stood up off the bed he was on and walked over to the mirror, knowing that it wasn't just a mirror. "Hello is anyone there. Why have you brought us here? We just want to be left alone to live our lives in peace. You can't keep us here against our wills, let us go." He shouted.

As he stood there, arms crossed angrily over his chest a door opened to his right and an adult in all white entered. "Glad to see your finally awake Jamie. Come with me and I'll take you to your friends so we can tell you why you're all here." The man ordered, not leaving Jamie with a choice.

Unfolding his arms Jamie silently followed the man, a scowl on his face. After passing several doors the man finally stopped in front of one and pulled it open, gesturing for Jamie to enter the room in front of him, which he did. "Jamie you're alright. We were so worried." Pippa exclaimed as the five children in the room gathered around him.

He looked at each of his friends, smiling, and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Sophie?" He asked. The other children looked at each other, sadness on their faces. "Guys, where's my sister?" Jamie repeated a pleading note in his voice.

Cupcake took Jamie's hand, "We're sorry Jamie but Sophie was separated from us when we were attacked. Last I saw of her was part of Big Root's second floor burying her." Jamie shook his head in denial, jerking his hand out of Cupcake's and backing away from his friends.

"No, you're lying. She's alright, is here just in a different place." He insisted, not wanting to admit he had just lost his only mortal family member, tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

The man watched them without any emotion, writing down on the clipboard he held on how the children interacted with each other. Finished jotting down notes he stepped forward. "They're right Jamie we had to leave your sister behind because she was buried under a pile of rubble." He told Jamie blandly.

Hearing that caused Jamie to stumble back toward the others Claude and Caleb catching him before he fell. "No, not Sophie, please no. She was only four she had the rest of her life ahead of her. I promised Jack I would look after and protect her." He whispered, sinking to the floor and curling up on himself.

Just then the lights went out, sending the place into complete darkness and causing the man to curse in anger before he ran out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. "Are you six alright?" Jack's voice came from close by where Jamie sat, numbly, on the floor.

"We're all fine except for Jamie, he knows about Sophie." Monty answered.

"I'm sorry Jamie but we have to get out of here before whoever is holding you here can manage to unfreeze the circuit breaker and turn the power back on. We'll be traveling in the shadows with Pitch's help. Just follow the sound of my footsteps." Jack told the five who were standing as he picked Jamie up and carried him to where Pitch was waiting. "How long do we have?"

"If we're lucky, an hour or two. You did quite a number on those circuits Frost. Now let's move we still have to get your fellow Guardians and the other spirits trapped here." Pitch responded as the shadows moved to swallow them.

When the shadows receded the children found themselves in a rock tunnel. Jack set Jamie down as Nightlight came flying towards them. "Could you look after Jamie for me Nightlight?" He asked and the other nodded. "Thank you, next time we return we will have Katherine with us as well as the other Guardians." After checking on Jamie once more Jack left with Pitch to get the others.

Sensing someone hovering in the air beside her Tooth reached out to feel the hooked part of a familiar piece of wood. "Jack?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah it's me. Come on let's go get North, Sandy, Katherine and the others. We'll be taking you to the Warren." Jack's voice came in a whisper right beside her ear making her shiver.

"Are my fairies alright?"

"They are they're at the Warren along with the yetis and elves. We've already got the kids so you don't have to worry about them." Jack reassured her as he led her from her cage.

Sandy is sitting on his dream sand cloud, his back to the fake mirror, when he is suddenly overtaken by shadows briefly before he found himself in a tunnel. Blinking in surprise he cautiously flew out of it and is amazed to find himself coming face to face with Bunny. "Welcome to my Warren mate, glad to see you're alright." Sandy smiled as sand pictures began to rapidly form above his head. "Whoa slow down mate, I can't understand you when you go that fast." Bunny chuckled.

Sandy repeated the pictures, slower this time so Bunny could understand him just as North, Tooth, Katherine and the rest of those who had lived in Santoff Claussen wandered out of the surrounding tunnels. Once Sandy was finished Bunny spoke up, "Alright everyone gather round and I'll fill you in on why you were brought here and after I'm done we will be holding a memorial for young Sophie Bennett, whose life was lost during the attack on Santoff Claussen."

The group gathered around Bunny, saddened at the news, as several yetis, egg statures and Fairies waited behind Bunny. "After the attack on your home as well as the Tooth Palace and the Pole it has been decided that Guardians, spirits and former residents of Santoff Claussen will be moving underground, namely my Warren. With Nightlight's and the yetis help we have managed to expand the Warren and are in the process of creating places for the different seasonal spirits and Pitch Black as well.

As for you mortals and my fellow Guardians you may choose where you want to live. If you want to live with the winter spirits then go stand by the yetis, for the summer spirits go stand by my eggs and Tooth's fairies will be those who decide to live with the autumn spirits to where their space is being completed. Those of you who wish to reside in with the spring spirits remain where you are."

As Bunny was instructing each group where to go Jack and Pitch returned with spirits that had been captured or hadn't already been brought to the Warren and each one followed the mortals to their respective place. "Where's Jamie?" Jack asked as soon as the groups had left.

Bunny sighed, his ears falling down. "I took him to your ice palace Jack. Last I saw of him he was huddled in front of the fireplace of the part you had built for the mortals that would be living with you, losing Sophie has hit him hard and I think he needs you right now, go to him Jack your other duties can wait."

North, Sandy, Katherine and Tooth, who had stayed behind, sadly watched Jack as he flew off. "I hope Jaime will be alright." Katherine sighed, turning to Bunny. "Has there been any sign of Angel yet or did MiM decide to not bring her back?"

Bunny is about to answer when Nightlight came flying excitedly out of the tunnel that lead to Santoff Claussen with a small figure running out below him, her blond hair flying out behind her. "Bunny!" She squealed and threw herself at him forcing the six foot rabbit catch her in shock.

"Mr. Qwerty and I had found her wondering around Santoff Claussen by herself. She had told us what happened and if it wasn't for Nightlight we wouldn't have known to come here. It seems that MiM did decide to bring her back like he did with Jack though she insists on being called Sophie not Angel. It seems she has no memory of ever being Angel."

Getting over his shock at seeing Sophie, North moved to place a hand on Bunny's shoulder, "I think you should take her to Jamie." He insisted and Bunny nodded in agreement before moving Sophie to his shoulders and racing away on all fours towards Jack's ice palace.


	27. Years pass

Jack was sitting on the brown suede couch he had placed in the room Jamie cuddled up in his lap with one hand clinging tightly to Jack's hoodie, the other five children watching them from where they sat in front of the fireplace when Bunny stepped into the room. "Pitch is looking for you Cupcake." He told the girl. She got up and walked to the door without a word but before she could leave Bunny put a paw on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper, "There's a surprise waiting for Jamie and Jack outside so try and not spoil it."

Cupcake nodded in understanding as she noticed Sophie standing behind the Easter Bunny. All it took to get the other four to leave was a look and head movement from Bunny, who followed them out the door. "You may go in now." Bunny let Sophie know as he and the children walked off down the hall.

Sophie ran into the room, bringing a gasp from Jack when she did. He raised a finger to his lips to let her know that Jamie was asleep and she needed to remain quiet so instead of calling her brother's name and throwing her small body at him, like she wanted to, Sophie quietly climbed onto the couch next to Jack and softly laid one of her hands on Jamie's hand that clung to Jack's hoodie causing him to shift and mumble in his sleep, "I'm sorry Sophie. I couldn't protect you." Tears falling from his eyes again.

Seeing her older brother cry and hearing his words made Sophie start to cry as she crawled onto Jack's lap and cuddled up to Jamie. "It's not your fault Jamie." She mumbled into his shirt, where she had hid her face. Jamie instinctively wrapped his arms around her the minute she was cuddled up to him. Jack wrapped his own arms around the both of them, resting his chin on the top of Jamie's head, his eyes sliding closed in relief to see Sophie alive and well. "_Thank you MiM_." He thought gratefully.

"Hey, you feeling better Jamie?" Jack asked softly as he felt the boy begin to stir in his lap an hour later.

"Mm-mm thanks Jack." Jamie answered through a yawn, having yet to realize that a pair of green eyes was watching him on the couch beside his Guardian at least until the owner of the eyes let out a giggle. Jamie's brown eyes snapped to stare at the owner of the green eyes, blinking a few times as his mind processed who was sitting by Jack. "Sophie?" He whispered hesitantly, his voice quivering with hope that she was really there and he wasn't dreaming.

Sophie grinned at him and once more latched onto him. "I'm really here Jamie Man on the Moon brought me back. Ombric and Mr. Qwerty found me and Nightlight brought us to the Warren, our new home."

Jamie wrapped his arms tightly around his little sister, not wanting to let go, as Jack slide out from under them and left the room to give them time alone. "I thought I had lost you Sophie." Jamie sobbed as the two of them clung to each other, bringing comfort to the other, the moon shining down on them from a small hole in the ceiling of Jack's ice palace. MiM watched them glad he had decided to bring Sophie back to life and make her an unofficial Guardian once more.

After a while the moonbeam shining on them moved to call his other Guardians together to let them know what Father Time informed him what was about to happen and that they will have to start bringing the world's children down into the Warren for safety, which they did slowly over time.

As Jack exited the Guardians meeting place he was stopped by a familiar looking young woman though her eyes and hair were different then he remembered. "E…Emily?" He stuttered blinking.

She laughed lightly at the dumbfounded look on her older brother's face and glided up to him, pushing his mouth closed. "Yes it's me though I sometimes go by a different name these days. Mother Earth chose me to become the Spirit of Spring when I died."

Over joyed at seeing Emily again Jack laughed loudly as he picked her up and spun in a circle, the wind lifting them both up in its embrace sharing in their joy at being reunited. Below them the other Guardians watched their reunion with smiles on their faces for a minute before they all went their separate ways to make plans for the soon to be arriving children still above ground.

* * *

The years passed with the Guardians bringing as many children as they could save into the Warren a little at a time, along with a few of the children's pets, as the adults raged war on each other above ground and all those living in the Warren adjusted to being underground though at times they forgot they were. A month into them moving underground Tooth Palace was recreated and the containers holding the teeth were placed where they belonged, the Warren slowly being expanded to make room for each new group of children as they were brought into the Warren by either Pitch or Bunny.

"Hey Jack have you seen my wife?" A now thirty-nine year old Jamie shouted as the Spirit of Winter flew past him.

"She was with your kids visiting Pitch last time I saw her." Jack called back pausing just long enough to answer his first believer then continued on his way to the Guardian meeting North called him to.

"Thanks Jack." Jamie turned and made his way to Pitch's new lair in search of his wife and kids. "I hope you're not corrupting my family with your Nightmares Pitch." Jamie joked as he joined them, kissing his wife on her cheek.

Pitch held a hand to his chest, "I'm insulted Jamie Bennett, how dare you come into my lair and make such a comment."

"Forgive me, Oh mighty Nightmare King, for insulting your pride and questioning your intentions with my family." Jamie laughed as he mock bowed.

"Alright you two knock it off. Men, I swear." Cupcake told them both, throwing her hands in the air though she had a smile on her face. "Is there something you wanted Jamie or did you come to just banter with Pitch?"

"I came to banter with Pitch." He teased her with a smirk then told her the real reason he came to find her. "MiM has requested for his Guardians and you, Pitch, to go top-side to see what is going on and see if you can find any more children."

As Pitch left Jamie felt a tug on his shirt and he looked down. "What is it like above uncle Bunny's Warren Daddy?" His six year old daughter, Angel wanted to know.

Jamie scooped her into his arms and carried her out of Pitch's lair, telling her all about top-side and what is like before everyone living in the Warren was forced underground. Cupcake took their nine year old son's, Jameson, hand and followed them out of the lair.

* * *

Jack flew the now badly polluted sky, grateful that he had already died once and was unable to die again unless MiM decided to relieve him of his Guardian duties. "Can you see anything from up there Jack?" North's voice sounded from the headset the Winter Spirit was wearing.

"Nothing, there's too much pollution North." Jack replied. "I'm coming down, what's your position?"

"If my guess is correct then about a mile from where you are. How's it coming along for you Toothy?"

"The pollutions not as bad as where Jack is but it's still hard to see anything." Came Tooth's reply.

"I've found a little girl but am going to need some help. It appears that she has gone feral and won't let me get near her." Pitch's voice sounded suddenly.

"I'm on my way hang on Pitch." Jack responded and quickly flew to help after getting Pitch's location. Jack landed right beside Pitch and simply watched the girl as she tried to hide, snarling at them both. Jack turned to Pitch, "I'm going to trust you with my staff though I don't want to after what happened last time it was in your hands. You had better not do anything to damage it or you'll wish you hadn't." Jack said through clenched teeth holding his staff out for Pitch to take.

Promising he wouldn't damage the staff Pitch took it from Jack the other immortal hesitantly letting go of it before he turned dropping to his hands and knees slowly making his way towards the girl so as to not startle her. A light snow stated falling around Jack, helping to distract the girl and calm her down.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you trust me." Jack whispered as he inched his way closer to the girl, earning a growl from the child. "My name is Jack Frost and we're going to have some fun, you want to come play with me little ankle-biter." He told her soothingly, holding a hand for her to take, having picked up some of Bunny's phrases.

Pitch silently watched as Jack slowly gained the child's trust and he was soon holding her in his arms, the girl hiding her face in his hoodie while clinging tightly to him as he carried her to over Pitch was waiting. He shifted her in order to take his staff back from Pitch, who willingly returned it. "I'm heading back with her to the Warren North."

"Alright Jack, we're also heading back. Bunny has opened one of his tunnels so we'll see you and Pitch there." With that Pitch and the Guardians all returned to the Warren with the last living child to be found top-side.

As soon as the Guardians regrouped Katherine walked over to Jack, placing a hand lightly on the girl's back and whispering softly to her to gain her trust so she could take her from him and start caring for her the same as she had done for other children like her. After several minutes she had gained the girl's trust and she latched onto Katherine allowing the female Guardian to carry her off.


	28. Remembering

**Okay, this will be the last chapter of this fic and the ending of this series, I had fun writing it and hope you had enjoyed reading it but it's time to end it so I can concentrate on the other fic I have started. Read and enjoy. I was thinking that it wouldn't be right to separate Jack and Sandy forever so I added a little bit more to this chapter and am now happy with the ending so will not be adding anymore to it.**

* * *

Jack stood perched on a tree top-side, Sandy floating on his dream cloud, as he stared out over what once was Jack's pond. "Hard to believe that over a thousand years has passed since we first met, huh Sandy?" Jack mused as the both of them flew and hovered in the sky as they watched over the now empty town of Burgess, Sandy spreading his dream sand as they did. "And that a thousand years has passed since we were forced to retreat to Bunny's Warren. I bet he was glad to have his home to himself once more."

Sandy silently chuckled at Jack's words though he did agree with the younger Guardian on Bunny. Once done with his dreams Sandy floated over to Jack and landed on the branch next to him. "You remember the first time we ever met? I was what, four right when you came into my room which woke me up." Jack laughed as he remembered his and Sandy's very first meeting and the look on Sandy's face when Jack woke up surprising him.

Sandy smiled, nodding as he formed a picture of a four year old Jack above his head followed by one of the time Jack slid off the roof the night his sister was born which ended with Jack breaking an arm. "Oh yeah, I remember when that happened, I was the proudest big brother when Emily was born although having a broken arm was not fun. Thanks for putting me to sleep while the doctor set my arm by the way."

Jack stood up as the wind blew past and leapt allowing it to catch him and carry him off, Sandy right beside him. They headed for the clearing not far from Jack's lake were Jamie and his family were all buried the wind gently setting Jack down and Sandy landed beside him. Jack tapped Jamie's headstone with his staff causing frost to lightly cover it before he sat down. "Hey Jamie, I'm back for my yearly visit and I brought Sandy with me this time, he wanted to say hi." Sandy waved, smiling. "Not much has happened since last year though I'm still having fun with the children, at least in my mind, and still doing my duties as a Guardian as well as the Winter Spirit. I miss you and hope to see you again soon.

Do you remember the night when you first started believing in me and all because I made it snow in your room, that was the best night of my life as a Guardian Jamie and I'll always be grateful to you for believing in me." As Jack finished and stood up to leave Sandy floated up and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Sandy, you always did know what I needed even back when I was still mortal." Jack whispered as he wiped away his frozen tears.

After several more seconds of staring at Jamie's grave Jack turned to Sandy. "Where to next?" Sandy made a picture of Bunny over his head. "Alright, let's head to the Warren." He said and walked off to where he knew the only open tunnel of Bunny's was. Together the two of them jumped down into the tunnel and were soon standing in a now empty Warren.

Jack knelt down and lightly ran a hand over the dying grass. "You remember the first time we pranked Bunny together or that time when you accidently knocked him out with your dream sand. I still wish I had brought a camera with me, for both those times. You hear that Bunny, if I had a camera for either of those times I would have had the perfect blackmail evidence to get you to do what I wanted." Jack jokingly laughed as he flew up to get a good look at every inch of Bunny's Warren, remembering the time when he, North, Sophie and Tooth helped Bunny prepare for Easter only to have it ruined by Pitch's Nightmares.

When they were done at the Warren, Jack leaving a light snow on the ground of the Warren, they flew to a once vibrant and lively Tooth Palace though now it was faded and crumbling. Once they had landed on the only remaining sturdy part of the Tooth Palace, the garden area, Sandy made an image of both Tooth and Baby Tooth followed by one of Jack and Baby Tooth. "You're right Sandy, I am glad I met both of them and I'm glad I rescued Baby Tooth from one of Pitch's Nightmares, both times." Jack grinned as he remembered the first time he met Baby Tooth, gently holding her in his hand after having saved her and being the one to give her the name Baby Tooth.

"I remember this was also where North came up with the idea that we would help Tooth with the teeth collecting which turned into a race between all of us to see who could collect the most teeth though I think North won that one." Jack chuckled as he stepped onto the water, causing it to freeze under his feet just like the first time. "This is also where I learned that the children's teeth held the most important memories of childhood and that Tooth had mine here as well."

Sandy floated over and the two of them stared at once was a colorful mural of Tooth and her fairies opposite of a few children with teeth in between them though now it was faded and dull. "Are all the teeth containers packed and ready to go?" Jack asked as he turned to Sandy.

At Sandy's nod Jack jumped up, the wind once more catching him, Sandy by his side and the two of them flew to the Pole, which was now deserted and dusty. After North faded away the yeti's returned to the Lunar Lamadary, taking the elves with them. They flew in one of the now broken windows to land in what once the globe room and though the giant model of the Earth was still there, there was no longer any lights lit up on it. Jack let out a sigh as he took in his surroundings. "This is where Bunny got us hoping again when he told us that if we helped him with Easter then we would be able to get the lights flickering on again.

I remember trying to break in here my first three hundred years but was never able to get past Phil or the other yetis." Jack told Sandy as they moved into the room where Jack came flying through the portal in a sack the first time he was chosen to become a Guardian, both him and Sandy remembering that day before they went to what was once North's private work space. Jack smirked as he remembered what North told him that day.

"You remember when North insisted I walk with him?" Sandy nodded, it having been his idea for North to break up Bunny and Jack before it went beyond their glaring contest. "Well after he offered me some fruitcake which I declined I thought he was going to beat me up by the way he cracked his knuckles while staring down at me. Instead he asked me what my center was, telling me that I must have something very special inside if Man in Moon chose me to be a Guardian.

After that he handed me his Russian nesting doll and explained to me what his center was. Do you have it packed? I wouldn't like for it to be lost." Once more Sandy nodded, assuring Jack it was packed along with a few of Bunny's special egg flower seeds, Jamie's favorite stuffed rabbit and Sophie's pair of fairy wings.

They left and made their way to their last stop before heading for the Lunar Lamadary, which was Santoff Claussen even though there wasn't much left of the village now except Big Root and the tall hedges surrounding the village that Ombric grew to help protect Santoff Claussen. "I remember the minute I met Ombric he took me under his wing and taught me everything I now know about magic. Want to know what the very first spell was he taught me?" Sandy smiled up at Jack, a question mark forming over his head.

"It was I believe, I believe, I believe. He told me with those two words I could make anything happen I wanted to too bad it can't bring back those who have already passed on. This is also where I first met Katherine and Nightlight. Speaking of Nightlight, are him and Mr. Qwerty ready to go?" Sandy nodded once more to Jack's question.

Jack took one last, long look around his eyes growing sad at what he knew was about to come and called for the wind one last time to take him to the Lunar Lamadary, Sandy joining him in the sky as he flew off. All too soon for Jack or Sandy's liking the two of them were landing in the courtyard of the Lunar Lamadary where the Lamas, Nightlight and Mr. Qwerty met them.

As Jack silently approached the gong resting at the center of the courtyard the Grand High Lama struck it to call MiM. While they were waiting for him to answer Jack quickly turned towards Sandy and held his staff out for the oldest Guardian to take. "I want you to have this Sandy so you may always remember me after I'm gone." He told him and, as soon as Sandy held his staff, Jack turned away so Sandy wouldn't see his tears.

"Are you ready, Jack Frost, to retire from your duties as a Guardian?" MiM asked Jack once his attention was on him and Jack silently nodded, not trusting his voice. "Very well then Jack Frost I am at this moment releasing your soul from this world, may you find the peace you deserve in the next and become reunited with your family once more."

As MiM's face faded from the gong Jack drew in one last deep breath, turning to meet Sandy's eyes as his body faded away. "Goodbye Sandy and thank you for being my friend, for sticking by my side when no one else would. I will miss you Sandman." He told the Guardian of dreams with a smile showing on his face though his eyes held tears.

Sandy set off his dreamsand fireworks for Jack, wanting them to be the last thing he saw before his soul became reunited with those of his family, bidding Jack farewell in his own silent way and turned away once Jack's body was completely gone, the only sign of him having ever existed were Sandy's memories, the staff in his hands and the sound of Jack's last sigh of relief as he was finally allowed to rest.

"Come Sandman, Nightlight is waiting for you in the ship that will take you to the moon so you may join Man in the Moon." The Grand High Lama called to him and, after looking back over his shoulder at the last place he saw Jack, Sandy followed him to where he was to depart the Earth for the last time. _"Goodbye Jack, I hope you find what you're looking for."_ Was Sandy's last thought as he stepped into the ship to be greeted by Nightlight and Mr. Qwerty.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes and looked around him, finding himself standing on the lake he had drowned in right before he became Jack Frost. "Jack." A familiar voice called out to him from the edge of the lake so he turned to find Emily, his mother, Jamie, Sophie, North, Bunny, Tooth and Katherine standing there waiting for him to join them. With a joy filled laugh Jack ran to them where he was pulled into a hug by each of them. "We heard you talking to us Jack and were with you as you and Sandy visited each place for the last time." Emily told him, tears coming to Jack's eyes as he thought of Sandy.

"Will he be alright down there?"

"Yes, he has Nightlight and Mr. Qwerty with him as well as a part of each of us to help him remember all the good times we had together." North assured him as he lightly patted Jack on the back. "Come we have place ready just for you Jackson Overland Frost." With those words the group turned and made their way further into the forest soon stepping out of it to reveal several different houses lined up next to each other. Spotting a light blue house with gold colored trimming Jack instantly knew it was his house and walked over to it. _"I've found what I'm looking for Sandy and wish you were here to see it with me."_ Jack thought before he entered into his new home.

Time passes after Jack is reunited with his family and, though they know he enjoys spending time with them, they begin to notice that there are moments when he becomes withdrawn or will stare off towards the sky in longing as if a part of him is missing. It is during those times that they also notice that his hair goes from brown to white and his eyes from brown to blue. On the day his hair become white and his eyes blue Bunny went to his house to see if he wanted to join everyone for a picnic but found the house empty.

Knowing where to find Jack, as it is where he goes when he wants to be alone, Bunny made his way to the lake and is shocked to find it frozen over for the first time since they all had arrived in this place with Jack sitting at the center of it, his knees drawn up and his head hidden in his arms. He is about to step onto the ice when Jack's staff suddenly appeared by his side and streams of golden sand start to swirl around Jack soon blocking him from view. "Sandy." Bunny gasped then turned and sprinted to let the others know what is going on.

On the ice Jack shifts a little and is surprised when something bumped against his side, knowing that nothing was there a second ago. He reached down without looking to feel his fingers brush against what felt like wood causing him to freeze when they did, almost afraid to hope. After a second he grabbed a hold of the object next to him instantly feeling it react to his touch, frost once more covering the length of the staff, his staff. He finally noticed the golden glow surrounding him and his head jerked up to see Sandy standing in front of him smiling and dream sand surrounding them both.

"Am I dreaming?" Jack whispered but Sandy shook his head, laying a hand on Jack's knee bringing tears of hopeful joy to Jack's eyes. "You're really here?" Sandy nodded as he wrapped his arms around Jack and just holding his friend, Jack's own arms holding tightly to Sandy. "You've come." On the shore the others waited for Sandy to lower the wall of dream sand so they could join him and Jack, each of them holding the item that Sandy had with him to remember, a nesting doll, seeds, a child's fairy wings, a stuffed rabbit, a golden tooth container and a glow worm that became a book. Next to Katherine floated a boy holding a staff that contained a moonbeam, their little family now complete.


End file.
